In Life's Name and for Life's Sake
by GuardianXAngel
Summary: Where ever the Lone Power goes, Wizards follow. Their goal is to combat the spread of entropy in all its forms. What happens though when a war amongst the Powers that Be, the Gods, causes so much entropy that it masks the arrival of the Lone Power? Follow Alexander as he interacts with Olympus in an effort to stop the rise of the Titan Lord Kronos, if it is not too late already...
1. Prologue

**Completed:** 4/30/17

 **Updated:** 9/11/17

 **Author's Note:** I created this story because I wanted to combine two series that I love. Percy Jackson and So You Want to Be a Wizard. This is my own spin, and my character will not take the limelight from Percy in his quests. Instead he will shift how the story goes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologue**

Why did I ever get involved? I moaned to myself. It had been less than a day since I had been forced by the Lord of the Sky and King of Olympus to aid Chiron in training the next generation of demigods.

At first, I loved it, then came the reality of the situation. I had been forced to give up my dream. A dream that was now crushing me. I wanted to be a National Park Ranger, a permanent one. However, my actions in saving the world and by extension Olympus had caused me to receive lots of scrutiny from said Powers.

These powers were more paranoid and finicky about unaffiliated individuals. Thankfully they believe that I am a demigod like their children. If that were to change though, I shudder to think about what they would do. As it is though I am in a bind not only from them, but Lady Hecate who shortly after my arrival claimed to be my patron. Put her in hot water, and now I owe her. She does know who I am after all.

With the threat of war averted I decided to take a break from the craziness and write in my journal an accounting of what happened to put me in this mess. Both the events and of my final actions that led to the success of the Quest of Find the Master Bolt.

Two weeks ago a giant tsunami slammed into the East Coast doing major amounts of damage. So much damage occurred, that for the first time donations were streaming from the world to us instead of the other way around. The cost to not just repair the damage but to bring a sense of normalcy was in the hundreds of billions of dollars lost. Not to mention D.C was gone, that along with the majority of the three branches as well as the Pentagon.

While the people mourned the dead, the politicians began the monumental task of rebuilding the federal and government and local communities. Due to the sheer amount of damage sites of lesser importance were being neglected. Like my park. Colonial National Historical Park, preserving the beginning and end of colonial America as a part of the British Empire, was walloped. Jamestown Island and all of its buildings were leveled due to being at sea level at best, below at worst. Yorktown and our HQ survived, but there were trees down everywhere. Colonial Parkway which bridged Jamestown and Yorktown had bridges swept away. Heck to get to Jamestown we had to take a roundabout way through the local interstate. What typically took forty-five min now took an hour and a half. Though when I say going to Jamestown, I mean we go as close as we can without driving off a broken bridge.

As a seasonal, I had a great deal more flexibility on what I was allowed and could do. When not at Yorktown cleaning up, I was at Jamestown. Though there wasn't much to do. Beyond cleaning up what we could, which was a task considering we had to take a boat to the island, directing traffic, and answering questions from the infrequent visitor who appeared at the road block. Who we then had to turn back every time, it was depressing and heart wrenching.

I was in shock to an extent. So many dead, so many of my colleagues gone, so much history swept away. There was rationing from the National Guard, curfews, the whole nine yards. There were lines at the store, any store but especially grocery stores, for everything. I felt like I was a part of an old fashioned bread line from the Great Depression. It was now that I envied my friends in Texas. They were safe, secure, and not under an occupation. A necessary one, but a rule none the less, one that was barely keeping a lid on the anarchy that was fighting to break out.

Who was I kidding, unless we got some cash soon, my park would be closed for the foreseeable future. Considering that our park was one of the dozens if not hundreds destroyed or damaged it would be a while before we got the money. Especially with our economy in a tail spin with the majority of our businesses on the East and West Coast being out of operation for the foreseeable future. I was lucky that I was still employed this long. I expected a pink letter from the park due to lack of funding; so much for getting an in with the Service. It looks like my dream is going to come to a halt. My survival and that of my family come first if I could locate my parents that is.

Of course, there is one thing that I have that my colleagues do not. I am a Wizard, not the Harry Potter style wizard, or Gandalf like wizard. Well, I am closer to him than Harry Potter. My job as a Wizard is to prevent the spread of Entropy or Death. Long ago when the universe was just born God had his children the Powers that Be create well…everything. So the Powers got to work creating life. Everything from love, to plants, to the countless sentient species of various stages of evolution, to the stars and planetoids, they created it all.

One Power stayed his hand. One Power watched as the universe was being built. His name the "Lone Power," you see while the others were creating things of benefit. He or should I say she, Technically it is both and neither, moving one. The Lone Power created entropy which includes death. Now you're thinking Death? Well, everything dies right? NO! Up until Death had been invented there was no expiration date on anything. Stars, plants, people, we would live forever. Death changed that. The other Powers that Be were horrified and angered beyond belief. They banded together attacked the Lone Power and gave him the boot from Timeheart…heaven so to speak. It is the place where all good things end up, and as a Wizard when not acting and being busy we are allowed to wander it. See dead relatives, etc.

The damage was done though, and the Lone Power wasn't going to stop, oh no. In fact the war with the Powers that Be spread from the Heaven's to the mortal realm. The Lone Power wanted to win, and Entropy spread to all corners of the universe. To combat the spread of entropy individuals like me were given a fraction of the powers that the Powers that Be wielded. We were charged with resisting entropy where ever it may be. The trick though is that The Speech, what we call the powers granted to us, cannot be used to destroy life. IE: Cancer is a living entity. I cannot get rid of them without first convincing the cancer cells that they want to stop living. If I cannot do that, then they continue onwards in dividing and eating away at the host.

Now the Lone Power's war on the universe happens on many fronts with many different cultures. The more cultures people have, the more Powers that Be, the more fronts. In this particular case, the front is a new Titanomachy, the second one.

Don't know the word; few people do in the modern world. You would have to have some knowledge of ancient history or more specifically ancient Greece or Rome. Here's the short version. Kronos, the youngest son of Gaea and Ouranos and Titan of Time and the harvest, ascended to Lordship over the planet after chopping off his father's bits. That's Ouranos. However, due to being cursed by his father for his betrayal and a prophecy that one day a child of his would replace him as King, he grew paranoid. When his wife Rhea, Titaness of motherhood, gave him his first child Hestia his first response was to swallow her. For Hestia represented the next generation of Powers that Be for the Greeks. She was no Titaness she was a Goddess. He did this four more times until Rhea smuggled their last child Zeus to be raised in secret to combat his father and free his siblings. Zeus was lucky on all counts, and with the aid of the hundred handed who fashioned his Masterbolt, Poseidon's Trident, and Hade's Pitchfork overcame their Father and Zeus was proclaimed King of Olympus thus beginning the Fifth Age of Humanity.

Over time though paranoia set in where trust, love, and family should have been. In 2016 his symbol of authority, a weapon so powerful that it made our most powerful nukes pale in comparison, was stolen. He blamed his brother Poseidon, King of Atlantis and the Seas, possessor of the Trident, of orchestrating the theft of his Masterbolt. Poseidon denied any wrongdoing. However, Poseidon had a son, a forbidden son at that, whom when Zeus discovered immediately pinned the blame for the theft.

He demanded that Percy Jackson age eleven find and bring back his Masterbolt, or there would be war. Percy represented though more than a peace offering to avert war. He represented the beginning of the Great Prophecy, which in a nut shell would determine if Olympus would be destroyed or preserved. Which is why after World War II was over the Big Three, the three brothers of Kronos, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus, swore to sire no children to delay the prophecy. Only Hades would keep his word.

The quest was a failure, not sure how, but I know why. Percy Jackson had a weeks' worth of training and didn't even know of the stories and 'myths' behind his status as a demigod. Half divine half mortal. Heck before he got the quest he didn't even know he was a demigod. His failure meant that the War between Sky and Sea would begin. The Sea took the early lead by destroying Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter for the Greek and Roman demigods respectively. He further captured Chiron, though reports are sketchy on Lady Lupa if she was captured or not. Either way, the Greek and Roman demigods lost their legendary trainers. One more catastrophe for the shit storm that was ongoing. One that would if not stopped destroys the west.

Of course, I had not yet known about all…this yet. All I knew was that the East and West coasts suffered an unprecedented series of natural disasters with over a million dead and billions of dollars in damage suffered. No, my story begins before and after the Tsunami's struck…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: I will continue to discuss the story from the present. However, events that occurred in the past will be mentioned as they impact how Alexander operates. His goal is to protect the world after all.


	2. I Break the Clock to Reset it

Completed: 9/2/17

Edited: 9/13/17

I Break the Clock to Reset it

Authors Note: For those who have read one of the series and not the other for this crossover. This story combines Percy Jackson, and So You Want to Be a Wizard (SYWBW). Percy Jackson's series bases itself on Greek and Roman Mythology. While the SYWBW bases itself on the idea that there is a war going on that began shortly after the birth of the universe. Those who fight in that war are called Wizards. This war is over death and the fact that death was inserted into the universe when it should not have been. The fight is to undo death.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Explain yourself, Boy! How are you, an ordinary mortal aware of the Godly world, and how did you get here?"

Here…was the middle of a campsite, with at least a dozen silver tents, with roughly two dozen girls of various ages.

I opened my mouth to talk, to give myself an out, time to regroup; I couldn't afford to linger here.

"No lies or I turn you into a jackalope."

I looked around heart pounding; Surrounded by the Hunt, a band of girls dressed in silver, with silver bows and knives. They were glaring at me, looking as if they would like nothing more than to use me for target practice, and or gut me with their knives. This development wasn't what I was expecting when I broke the clock to reset it, ie. I was messing with the past with the permission of the Fates…technically speaking if I wanted to be accurate. My occupation allows me some leniency in that regard. Such as when I used the Masterbolt, Trident, and Helm of Darkness so that I could go back in time to prevent the Titan Lord from winning. The fact that the spell deposited me into the middle of the Hunt was…unfortunate.

The Hunt, a group of immortal girls sworn off of love and men, were dedicated handmaidens to their mistress. Phoebe Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, chastity, maidenhood, and the moon…And frankly, she is a big hater of men.

I saw her finger her bow and gulped. Where to start where to start? I had to hurry and think of something to tell her, before I was incinerated at best, transformed at the worst. I thought carefully about what brought me here. The origins of what got me into this mess. I didn't want to think about the last hour of my life before I ended up here in this quagmire.

 ***Flashback***

I looked outside my small room and let out a sigh. I was tired of playing Battlefield One; I was tired of being trapped in a room that was four steps by four steps. I was getting cabin fever for god's sake!

For the past two weeks, the East Coast had been battered by rain, unrelenting rain. My little backyard was pure mud with bits of grass. The road when I dared travel had constant pools of water running over them, and I was one of the thousands of cars out on the road. Food, water, and gas were at a premium and had doubled in price already. The Virginia National Guard had been called out in full force. Their job, to keep order in a situation that was the worst catastrophe in the history of the United States.

The few remains officials discussed the idea of rationing in Richmond. Though Richmond experienced destruction in a way that made the previous devastation of the city during the Civil War, look like child's play. With so many people dead the state was lucky that anyone from the Legislature survived. It was only a handful, the legislature was out for the 4th of July, and thus while the majority were in Richmond to celebrate the holiday, not everyone was. The 9.2 Earthquake on the Richter Scale was unprecedented. Especially since the area wasn't known for its earthquakes or geological faults. The fact that the earthquake happened after The Great Disaster was ominous and…unusual, to say the least.

The few remaining officials were not only having to rebuild but having to coordinate with Washington who was also grappling with the wanton destruction. You see before the earthquake came a wave that destroyed the coast of Virginia and hit every inch of the East Coast. While a second and third wave hit the West Coast and Gulf Coast, meant that virtually every major city in the US is on the coast, the loss of the coastlines would prove an impossibility for the nation to overcome; and for Washington to handle. Our economy ground to an immediate halt creating shockwaves across the world. In fact, Washington's had been leveled as well. It was built on a marsh and well that meant flood plains. All three branches of the government were gone with all the movers and shakers within each. That is not counting the loss of the army of bureaucrats that kept the country going.

Grain shipments, arms shipments, investments, etc. stopped, and for the first time, America was the subject of a vast relief effort. The lead groups were the Red Cross and United Nations. However, America had contribution obligations towards both groups that it couldn't meet so how effective they were going to be, who knows?

Tens of thousands of soldiers and reservists had been called out; however, it was unclear if there was even money to pay for the rebuilding let alone their salary. Only after an accounting could we know for sure. Then there were the vultures who were discussing how America would pay back its debts. With America being laid low, oh so very low, the dollar's value sank. The Pound and Euro for the moment were on the upswing. However, it was too early to tell if it would stay that way. The market was in too much flux.

As it stood Russia and China were the sole superpowers in the world. Great Britain, France, and Germany lacked the strength they once had and would be hard pressed to oppose even one of them for long.

Overall, this entire situation meant that I had a lot of down time on my hands. Of course, the fact that I was one step away from being laid off meant that I wasn't working regular hours. I could care less about world power; all I cared about was my family's safety, ability to make ends meet, and my general safety. It was hard to stay calm when every day brought new challenges. I was afraid that looters would steal my stuff, which I would be held at gunpoint and robbed as I left the store, that there wouldn't be enough food, water, or gas. As it was, I was worried I would be unable even to pay the bills.

Communication was an issue, one that was in effect a matter of our basic infrastructure. Power lines had fallen, power plants, those on the coast or within ten miles of the coast found themselves destroyed by the sheer weight and force of the water. So when I said I played Battlefield One, I meant I played it if I was lucky an hour a day. The worst part was wondering how my family and friends were doing. I hadn't heard from my parents in weeks. They lived along the Gulf Coast, while my sister lived in the Midwest. Most times I used the energy for the air conditioning and running water and wrote in my journal or read. If only so I wouldn't panic knowing how my parents were doing. There was never any shortage of reading material for me though.

Unlike the majority of the population, I was different. I had a gift that others didn't. I was a wizard. I was neither a Harry Potter type wizard, nor Gandalf type either, though that was closer. Think diplomat, mechanic, warrior, researcher, historian, biologist, geologist, oceanographer, astrophysics, and any other profession put into one title, Wizard.

I was a new Wizard; I had just accepted my Oath. In fact, I found the book shortly after The Great Disaster. The book waterlogged from floating in the parking lot of my local grocery store, for who knows how long.

I had just come back with bags of food; I wasn't happy with what I had gotten. I had to rely on canned goods with way too much salt in them. I was feeling desperate by this time, there was never enough food, and fresh fruit and vegetables were nonexistent. The last apple I had was last week. I felt like breaking down, who knew the lack of my favorite dessert/fruit would affect me so? It just proves it is the little things that matter.

I just set my stuff in the car, more like thrown in and was about to get in myself when I saw a small book lying on a puddle of water. No bigger than a small journal it was just floating there. I picked it up, looked around for its owner. Checked the inside for a name, address, or number and didn't find one. Not finding the owner of the book in the vicinity of my car I threw it in as well. With how much I have been writing I would need it.

I put my Honda CRV into gear and drove back home, praying that the waters had not flooded the road again. I was in luck, the water while overflowing the road was not that high. Driving slowly so that the water wouldn't enter the car or engine0 I could traverse the running water.

Two minutes later, I was at my home carrying my stuff into the house. Or rather up the stairs to my house that was a one room apartment. A really really small apartment that lacked air conditioning, I was dying! It was all right to joke about being from the South and all, but the heat was overwhelming.

I just had to deal with it; I couldn't afford to open the windows the rain was still present. After drying off my stuff, I took a look at the book. No longer waterlogged it looked ready for use. Odd, like very odd, I opened the book and turned to the first page. There were words;

'To the person who found this book know this. You have been chosen, determined to stop the spread of entropy in all its forms. Should you accept the following oath, you will join a brotherhood almost as old as the universe. Should you say the oath the mysteries of the universe will be yours, as will the responsibilities of guarding life in all its forms.'

'In Life's name and for Life's sake,

I assert that I will employ the Art which is its gift in Life's service alone, rejecting all other usages.

I will guard growth and ease the pain. I will fight to preserve what grows and lives well in its own way; and I will change no object or creature unless its growth and life, or that of the system of which it is a part, are threatened.

To these ends, in the practice of my Art, I will put aside fear for courage, and death for life, when it is right to do so — till Universe's end.'

I felt a shiver begin at the base of my spine and travel upwards; I reread the words a second time. This, and I gestured nowhere, in particular, reminded me of the, So You Want to Be a Wizard series I read as a child; alright I still read it to this day. But it couldn't be real could it? Wizards, Powers that Be, it was all made up by Diane Duane? I flipped to the next page, nothing. I flipped it again, still nothing. In fact, I flipped through the entire book and still nothing. There was something more going on here? The book had a least a hundred pages, and all were empty?

If I remembered correctly the only way to know what was in the other hundred, some odd blank pages were to verbalize the Oath. If I did that would I become a Wizard? The issue must be dire if I was selected; usually, it comes to the youth. Not an adult.

I could throw the book away, that could constitute a rejection, but the mysteries of the universe at my beck and call…that was not something to throw away on a whim…My heart was pounding; I was going to make a decision that would shape the rest of my life.

I made the decision and quickly recited the Oath before my courage failed me. My nerves frazzled since the disaster:

"In Life's name and for Life's sake,

I assert that I will employ the Art which is its gift in Life's service alone, rejecting all other usages.

I will guard growth and ease the pain. I will fight to preserve what grows and lives well in its own way; and I will change no object or creature unless its growth and life, or that of the system of which it is a part, are threatened.

To these ends, in the practice of my Art, I will put aside fear for courage, and death for life, when it is right to do so — till Universe's end."

When I was finished speaking, Slightly winded for how fast I had spoken it. However, I could feel a subtle but evident heaviness around me. The Oath had to have taken. I closed the book and then reopened it as if rebooting a computer. It worked, despite expecting nothing to have changed. Where there had been blank pages were now words. Words that I was having trouble reading….well my journey just hit a road block.

I thought about the issue and then hit my head with the palm of my hand. Of course, I couldn't understand the writing; it was in the language of the universe, Speech. All life answer's to it and all its variation. I needed to learn the language before I could read anything else. Which meant this time I had to study and study hard. I never got the hang of foreign languages, and throughout my school years, I did the minimum required and that was it.

I also knew that failure to learn the language could be my undoing, which is to say death. So I had to learn. However, I wanted first to know if I was on errantry, my initial assignment which would prove that I was worthy of the power given to me.

"Alexander Guliani," I stated firmly. A page highlighted itself in gold. I turned to the page and saw my name. It wasn't what I was expecting being frank. I expected Times New Roman, not some old fashioned cursive. Don't get me wrong I liked the style; it reminded me of an older age. Maybe not a better age, but older.

Alexander Guliani

Status: Training

Power Rating: +/- 61

I couldn't help but let out a gasp when I saw the power rating. Sixty One! I had sixty-one units of energy to use!? The Powers that Be don't just give out that kind of authority to just anyone! What the hell did they want with me!?

I felt like fainting and ended up letting the book fall to the floor with a thump that sounded as if it was far away.

In the end, I decided to do what I normally do when confronted with an issue I couldn't handle and didn't have to decide on…I put it off. I decided to let it go for a day and concentrate on other things. Like reading, and writing, and how not stuffy it was in here, how it wasn't rainy and how my life hadn't turned upside down.

I spent the rest of the day doing nothing, and woke up feeling like nothing had changed; I ate breakfast, got dressed and was out the door an hour and a half early. The required length of time needed to get to work. It was still dark out, and the street lights were on. However, something unusual had occurred. I noticed as I walked to my car that it wasn't raining. That I didn't need a raincoat and umbrella to keep myself dry was a relief

The sun still being blocked by the clouds, however, for the first time in weeks, I felt relieved. Like a weight had been lifted.

The drive I would state as usual. However, it was anything but normal these days. Trees were down everywhere, and houses destroyed, downed power lines and the National Guard was out in force. I had to go through six different checkpoints. Show my ID six times and each time check what the road conditions were. Today was a good day; the roads were passable.

As I drove down the road, I decided to contemplate the beautiful day it was going to be, yes I knew that the country was down the tube. However, I loved what I did how could I not be happy?

An hour and a half later, I got to the park just as I was supposed to. Never mind that in normal conditions it would only take a half an hour to get there and I had to take a detour down the interstate highway instead of Colonial Parkway. The park was a mess; downed trees, the HQ and home base for me had been shattered and looked like it had seen better days. It survived and in one piece…mostly, which was more than many of the other homeowners in the area could say.

"Morning Mattie," I said to my supervisor. Mattie was a bit shorter than I, black hair that was graying with age. She had worked at many national parks, most military. As a GS9 ranger and my immediate boss. I was envious of her knowledge; she was the one who gave all the tours to the army folks when they requested specialized tours.

As I walked through the main hall of the building I greeted my other colleague as I saw them. Samantha, Ben, Will, Harry, in fact, while I liked them all. Every last one of them was older than I. They were all in their late forties on. I was the youngest; I brought my enthusiasm for history to the group.

They liked working with me as I did them, though we never were close close. I mean how could we be? We never spent any time together, at the end of the day we just went our separate ways. There wasn't any comradeship.

Despite this, I loved my job. Today's schedule though was unusual, though I should say for an average day. These past few weeks had been anything but normal. Today I was going to spend the morning roving the battlefield tour road noting any issues that were present. The primary drive is a seven-mile tour road that is surrounded by trees and begins within the British defenses at Yorktown and ends at Surrender Field. The secondary drive is a nine-mile one-way loop that takes us deep behind American and French lines.

Generally I do not need to do this; in fact, the last time I did this was for a refresher when I arrived back in May. I checked out one of the government vehicles, walked outside to see Bobby another one of the seasonal rangers raising our flag. I waited until it reached the top then continued to the cars. I checked the fuel gauge. Half full, which meant that: a) we weren't able to refuel the vehicle all the way or at all, or b) someone was just lazy. Either way, I needed to get more fuel first then do the tour.

I set the car in reverse, and as I looked backward, I noticed something. It was a British soldier walking towards the town, not just any British soldier, but a Revolutionary War era soldier. I kept looking and saw a squad of troops marching behind him. I admit that centuries old outfits weren't my forte, but I knew a period soldier when I saw him. As I looked to the front of the car I saw more soldiers that were the same as the previous.

In fact, I saw the fortifications which had eroded over time, taller, stronger, bristling with Palisades and artillery. I saw men marching all over the place, unit flags everywhere denoting the placement of each unit. I even saw a pre-1801 Act of Union flag, the British flag that was missing St. Andrew's cross representing Ireland.

I blinked and then it was gone. I blinked again and still nothing, I rubbed my eyes, cliché I know, but I had to. I needed to know if what I saw was real. Of course, there was nothing, the visions had vanished, the American flag was back, and the earth works diminished not a palisade found, and the activities, the sights, and sounds were gone.

I continued backing up and was soon on the road, while much more secluded the homes in the area had taken a beating. However, being on higher ground and not in a location at sea level, unlike New York this area was all right. Relatively speaking, of course, the city had been devastated after all.

I arrived at the intersection, where I would have to cross a major road to get to the maintenance yard and low and behold, another checkpoint. Rah rah. After waiting five minutes and having my ID verified, I was allowed onwards. The yard was a mess, but everything looked okay. I pulled up the pump and found a note. No more than six gallons per day per car not dealing with cleanup duty.

That explains the half full tank, would I have enough gas to last me through the day? I mean I wouldn't use up the entire reservoir, maybe two to two and a half gallons if I was greedy. I knew that our Administrative Officer used this car to go to Jamestown, a forty-five-minute drive one way normally. That is a lot of gas to use.

Either way, I logged the car in and carefully made sure to only get six gallons of gas. The tank was three-fourths full. I reversed my course. I then turned on the radio to see if I could get BBC radio. I was lucky the interference was low, or the connection was back up. Either way, I got to hear commentators discuss the dire straits of the United States, the massive fluctuations in their economy and the stock market that occurred as a result of the thrice tidal waves.

They then moved onto how it would affect Britain as a regional power. Fascinating, it was, though it was depressing. As I arrived at the second stop, I passed the first stop on the way out of the Headquarters loop, no issues there, I saw it. I saw a glimpse of French soldiers manning their posts. Before I could formulate a response, they were gone. The third stop was quiet as was the forth. The fifth stop was interesting…As I drove by the Moore House to ascertain the potential damage done; I saw movement within the house. The problem was though that there was no car in the parking lot. I parked the car and walked to the main door. If it were locked as it was supposed to be, I wouldn't be able to get in right? Instead, I was able to not only open the door but go inside. The house was lit and warm, but that was impossible the house didn't have a heater!

The Moore family from whom the house named after had fled to Richmond when Cornwallis moved into the region. Being supporters of the Patriots would be an issue for him after all. Then I saw them, two allied officers and two British officers talking in the hallway. These had to be the officers for the surrender negotiations.

I stopped and stared at them, yet despite me acting like an uneducated bumpkin, they never acknowledged my presence. I…I couldn't take it anymore; I was hallucinating, the food I had for dinner must have gone wrong. I turned around shutting the door behind me and didn't look back. For my sanity, I couldn't.

I had no idea what was going on. Ghosts weren't supposed to be real! Yes, I had heard about the 'ghost' stories the park had, of the dwelling I just excited. But that was just in good fun, and it wasn't supposed to be anything…well real. The stories mentioned were of animals, not people.

Shaken my heart was pounding, eyes wide I staggered to my car. If in the process of driving off I went faster than legal…well…I didn't feel anything bad from it. I continued driving until I reached Surrender Field. I even debated about not even getting out of the car. I didn't think I could handle another Specter incident.

For my sanity, nothing happened, at least not in the abstract sense. All I saw was lots of leaves, downed trees, and waterlogged signs. However, I did notice something odd, when I made it back to the Headquarters and into my cubicle. In my backpack was my book, not just any book, but The book, the book whose oath I took, that book.

I pulled it out; I knew for a fact that I hadn't put it in the backpack, it would weigh me down too much. I hefted it in my hands; it wasn't much, just a standard journal, leather bound. It seems to hum with energy? Rather all other journals were dead; they didn't have the same purpose as did this particular book.

I opened it up, not caring where it began, mistake, a mistake I would make in the future, yet not as eye catching as the first time. When I took a look at the page, I was instantly curious and mystified as to why I was 'asked,' if that is the right word. Maybe suggested is more proper to read this particular paper.

The Olympic Pantheon on the Planet Earth and Wizards Interaction With Them

Published in 1790 by John Adams

As we well know a species once it enters into it intelligence for the first time is given a choice, this choice determines what direction the species will head. Representatives for the Light and the Dark are sent to newly emerged species to plead their case.

I mention this because when it comes to the various Powers that Be, one must understand that each 'set' is created to fill an individual need. The sheer number of pantheons on the Fifth Planet in the Sol System called Earth within the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy is a curiosity. With so many different pantheons it means there is an abundance of creation stories. Such stories not only affect the nature of the Powers that Be but also the species under their domain. Thus the primary species on the planet, known as Homo sapiens or humans have various creation stories.

It is interesting though to note that despite having various origin stories the application of wizardry, or rather the granting of wizardry is universal. Though what forms the gift is offered changed depending on the person. It is precisely the fact that the initial offering remains tailored to each uniquely that makes helps tie the wizard together with their fellow wizards.

It is also worth noting though that despite there being no separation in what makes a Nordic Wizard any different than a Shinto Wizard, from an Aztec Wizard their interrelations with their gods can and does change. The best example of this is the Western worlds (Western and Central Europe, the coast of the Mediterranean, North American, and parts of South America and Asia). The Powers that Be within the West are split into three different groups, Primordial like Gaia, Pontus, Erebus, and Ouranos. Titans like Kronos, Rhea, Hecate, Selene, and Pallas, and Gods like Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Hestia.

Each group succeeded the other in the order that they occurred through violent means. Except for the Primordial who were the first Powers that Be for the West because they were created from Chaos the Lead Power. Now each group can be divided into two separate but connected sub categories. Namely, the Greek and Roman Gods, the Greeks created the Western Gods, the Romans took the Greek Gods and made them their own, based on their cultural needs. The creation of their separate but similar cultures means that the Greek Gods are different from their Roman counterparts in many respects. Once they conquered Greece, see Rise of the Rome for more info, there was an even greater transfusion of Greek culture absorbed into Roman Culture. For the Powers That Be the Titan Lord Kronos became Saturn, Zeus, Jupiter, and Gaia became Terra. These concepts and the ideas they represented would go where ever the people of the west went. They took their Gods at first and then only the ideas of what the West represented later on.

In the present that is the 18th Century the concept of Gods and Goddess walking amongst us has long since vanished. The Greek and Roman Pantheon having long since replaced by the Judeo-Christianism monotheistic belief of there being only one God, and all other Gods being paganism. See the chapter on the Fall of the Roman Empire and Rise of Christianity for more information

Despite the replacement the Gods of Olympus, they endure still to this day. While weakened significantly by the lack of worship the fact that their ideas remain empowers them. That and the fact that they sire half mortal half divine children known as demigods, who in return for a portion of their parent's powers are 'obligated' to worship and aid their parents and Olympus overall. See the Chapter Demigods of Olympus

Demigods are NOT wizards, they have supernatural abilities, yet they do not serve the One in the same capacity as we do. Instead, they serve their Gods and through them the One. Our relationship with this particular pantheon is unusual, to say the least.

The Gods of Olympus are possessive and arrogant to an extent. They dislike being told no and have no problem punishing mortals or demigods who anger them or they disapprove. Wizard's relationships to these Powers that Be are more aloof and circumspect. The Powers that Be in general are careful to put the right person with the right job and give aid and advice as necessary. Rewards for good behavior like the favors the Olympians give out are not done. Our relationship with the Olympians is one fraught with peril, not because they are evil but that they are selfish, demanding, and arrogant. As a Wizard, we are obligated to serve the Powers that Be. Their 'request' that we find some lost chalice, which their children would call a quest, is a legitimate exercise of their powers in our regard. Thus Lady Hecate, Titaness of Necromancy, Magic, the Crossroads, and Mist acting through her children made it so that Wizards would be able to operate in their jurisdiction without being discovered. See mission report, and obligations Wizards aligned with Olympus owe Lady Hecate for her service in creating the spell.

This concealment served Wizards well through the millennia's and continues to this day. However, in the event a Wizard is located and drafted they can only order about that one Wizard. They cannot order him/her to find other Wizards to please them. The Mist forbids that.

Wizards looking to intervene in Olympic affairs should consider the risks of doing so; they open themselves not only to being ordered about by Gods, Titan, and Primordials like errand boys. They open themselves up the risk of being attacked by the monsters of the Greek and Roman World. For more information on Monsters see Olympic Threats and Monsters

However, we need to realize that because the Greek and Roman pantheons exist. They're behind the scenes manipulations are telling. Mortals know and reverse George Washington for his achievements and in doing so, honor his true mother Pallas Athena Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, Reason, Battle Strategy, and the Arts and Crafts. Many of our greatest leaders are Demigods. Of course, it is only the famed heroes of old that are remembered as actual demigods but make no mistake they are among us to this day. They shouldn't be perceived as a threat. They are not so long as you do not interfere in their quests but be wary. They serve masters that have the problem of using them and discarding them when necessary.

I was frankly fascinated with what I had learned. But why tell me this, "Why, why tell me about the Olympians? Oh, I knew them; or rather I knew the basics. How Zeus and his brothers and sisters ruled the world with his children filling in the gaps. I knew they represented the West in all its glory. Heck, I knew their domains or most of them to be honest. It had been a while since I last studied them.

To learn that they were real? What did this mean for me? I mean I knew I served the Powers that Be, or I did now. To be honest, I had yet to accept that fact. Right now I was still on the shell shocked phase, though I attribute that fact to the presence of spirits on the battlefield.

Which by the way the article didn't even mention at all, Ugh! I was going to have to do a lot of reading and researching I just knew it! I loved history, but I didn't want to have to spend my days researching. Hell, I didn't even like learning the Speech which was the equivalent of Latin for the West. Apparently, I had to do my spells in the Speech, and so I was busy trying and glacially slow learning how to use the Speech. The fact that I was struggling to learn the most basic version of the Speech was not ignored.

I set aside the book, I needed time to adjust to this new information, and I needed advice, someone to talk to about my worries. I looked in the book for Senior Wizards or Wizards who were more senior than I. The book responding to my desire highlighted individual pages for me to read.

'Nearest Senior Wizard,' I told the book and then waited. One second, two, five, still nothing. The book didn't highlight any pages for me to read. 'Nearest Wizard,' I waited, and with each breath, I grew more a more alarmed. Nothing, not a single name was given. My heart was pounding. I knew I wasn't the only wizard on Earth I couldn't be! Something had to be wrong with the manual. Except that the Manual was a manifestation of the Powers that Be, far greater than any local Power on Earth. It would take powerful magic to interfere with the inner workings of the book.

I had to accept that I was alone for the moment; with no one to guide me…I didn't know where to begin or what to do. In the end, I had to accept a basic fact. The Powers expected big things of me, and I was to prepare for my Ordeal, the trial all Wizards go through alone. Maybe afterward I would be able to contact a superior.

To succeed, I needed to learn a new language, a language that had its roots in all of the dead and alive words in this world….

 ***End Flashback***

"It's not wise to refuse a command from an Olympian mortal."

My mind jerked back to the present, and I had to scramble for a story. I hadn't come up with anything to say that I would be allowed to. Or that wouldn't compromise who I was.

I tried to respond and opened my mouth before hearing, "Stop! I don't care to hear your drivel BOY I asked you to explain what you were doing interfering with my hunt!"

My anxiety went through the roof. I had misunderstood the Goddess's request, and my 'long' consideration of what I should say had backfired. What I planned to say was no good, if only for the reason that the source of my power would be exposed.

I had hoped that if I gave an 'interpretive narrative' of what happened, I could avoid whatever fate was going to befall me. Unfortunately, I would end up giving information that would assure my destruction or a meeting with Olympus…which might be a good thing…However, of all the Powers that Be, I had to encounter it had to be the one who had a chip on her shoulder against men.

I saw her unnaturally bright silver eyes glean anger at me while true statement could be considered an insult to her, again. Strike two or was it three with my tardiness in responding?

I forgot that this particular pantheon of Powers could read minds and did so with alarming repetition. That's going to cost me; I cannot make these kinds of mistakes what with me being the Specialty supervisor for the Greek and Roman Pantheon.

Of course part of me wanted to snicker, a nearly twenty-eight-year-old man cowering in fear from a twelve-year-old, the absurdity.

I must have hit a nerve or took too long to respond because Lady Artemis began to walk towards me, and as she did she began to age before my eyes. Nothing 'magical' just her features began to mature as she grew taller and by extension older. Now around my age, she was as tall as I, had long Auburn hair and like all goddess hauntingly beautiful.

Now I was nervous, and I instinctively warmed up my teleportation spell or the Beam Me Up Scotty Spell BMEUSS. Then she blurred for a second and the next thing I know she was so close to me we were practically nose to nose.

My mind was screaming danger, Will Robinson Danger! Over and over again, yet I was paralyzed, I didn't want to hurt her she was an ally after all.

"Arrogant male, as if you could hurt me! Now answer the question Boy, before I gut you!"

"What was the question again" No wait! Please, I honestly don't remember." I said, begging for her mercy.

She lashed out grabbing me by the throat. Lifting me up like I was nothing. Like the fact that I weighed one hundred and sixty pounds meant nothing to her. "Who are you? How are you aware of the Divine world and what were you doing here?"

"Names Alexander Guliani milady, I am from the South and I….I…I"

"Well!" She shouted at me while shaking me. The fact that she was doing it with one hand holding my head in her iron grip was terrifying and amazing at the same time.

Something snapped within me, and I my fear crystalized into action. I shouted the last word of the Force Spell and watched as she was hurled backward hitting some of her handmaidens as she flew back and then one of the trees. I watched as it shook violently, and then had to raise the second shield to block the arrows from the surviving Hunters that hadn't fallen to the ground. I then shouted the last word of the BMEUSS and fled the scene. After all, discretion is a better part of valor.

First stop was the moon, either a great place to go to or foolish depending on the circumstances. From the Wizarding point of view, the moon was, well an actual celestial body made up of material that was of the Earth. Essentially a rogue planet that was directed away from Mars accidentally hit the Earth killing off the planets newly created life forms. The planetoid and Earthly material, still cherry red, from being molten rock, were hurled into space, and over time fused together creating the moon as we know it.

However, from the Olympic point of view, the moon was the chariot of the Titaness of the Moon Selene. It was then inherited by Zeus's daughter Artemis once Selene and her brother Helios faded during the Roman Era. Thus it could be perceived as being mortal's manifestation of her chariot, and the craters were the dings on it. So either I was actually in space or hiding in her chariot. I hoped for my sake it was the moon, moon not the chariot moon.

I popped into Tranquility Sea, the place where Apollo 11 made history. The 'first' man on the moon, I smirked and snorted at that. If only they knew that wizards had been here centuries before them. Now that I was 'safely' away I needed to decide as to what I should do next.

The whole point of me going back in time was to prevent the horror that was the Third World War. Percy Jackson's quest to find the Masterbolt was the pivot point. Succeed and tension goes down, failure would lead to war. The problem was though that Percy had like no experience or knowledge of what he was getting himself into when he left for the quest. He had not even a weeks' worth of training at Camp Half-Blood and didn't even know about his heritage until others inside the camp found him outside the border of the camp.

Then there was the fact that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. The fact that he has been ordered to find the Masterbolt or risk war meant that he had been left to fend for himself. His father was absent, and his friends couldn't make up the difference in his lack of knowledge or skill.

He perished in the St. Louis Arch in a fight against Echidna and her son the Chimera. Apparently, his Uncle got tired of waiting? Maybe he was angry and decided to blast him? I knew that a lighting strike hit the arch as well. Either way, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon died combating Echidna and the Chimera by way of lightning.

The war commenced shortly after that with Poseidon's answer being a crippling blow to Olympus with his assault on the coast lines of the United States, the tsunami's. This killed off every demigod within the camp thus depriving Olympus of a good portion of her armies in the coming war.

Mr. Jackson had if I had gotten my spell right just left camp and was heading west. I needed to shadow him, just because he died in St. Louis last time didn't mean he would this time. My presence and Lady Artemis's response to my sudden appearance in her camp had changed the past, present excuse me. Getting the tenses right is hard. I only hoped though that my actions wouldn't change too much until I was ready for it. Too much depended on it, too many lives lost too much knowledge and culture lost because of one trigger happy person and two beyond angry Gods caused the war to end all wars truly.

Decision made I decided to head back home for the night and then begin to track down Percy Jackson in the morning. To do that though I would need to lose my tail. Which was no joke; Lady Artemis lived to hunt and lived to put arrogant boys in their places. While I would dispute being called arrogant, I did think highly of myself and my abilities. I did survive the war after all. Lady Artemis's skill was on a whole different level, she had millennia of experience to draw upon, and her domains made it even harder to lose her.

I jumped up and let gravity catch me, as I fell I erased my footprints from the moon's surface and then said another word that transported me back home. I reappeared outside of my room, my home, and quickly unlocked the door. It was night time, and the moon, obscured by clouds was a lucky break for me. If it were shining, I would have had problems, to say the least. Lady Artemis or her counterpart would be actively looking for me. Should the moon see me, it would mean they could see me, and I would have to run.

My room was small and cramped. It was four medium footsteps by four medium steps in size. A garage apartment which luckily had a full bathroom though no kitchen, my work place though had a half kitchen that did the trick. My bed took up a third of the room when not underneath the couch, being a trundle bed, and the entertainment system took up another third. All in all, like I said many times before it was cramped. However, this room represented more than that, it represented hope, by the forced conclusion of World War III. This home like its mother a few feet away had lost its appeal. The undead, monsters, bandits, and looters took care of that. The fact that I could read about Wonder Woman and her transformation into the God of War replacing Ares was a luxury I never thought I would see.

I felt my eyes water. I had in one spell gained back everything that I had lost and I…I didn't know what to do. I knew what I had to do; Alejandra and Darshana had been clear on that front. None of us anticipated me having a Power that Be on my tail from the get go. The fact that Lady Artemis was gunning for me would complicate matters. Of course, Alejandra and Darshana were supposed to have come as well; Fate had other concerns apparently.

I thought over what I needed to do; a) locate Percy Jackson b) Escort Percy Jackson to the Underworld c) Avoid the Goddess of the Hunt and her merry band of Hunters.

All of the objectives would be difficult to achieve. Locating and then escorting Percy Jackson while being unseen would be hard. Especially with the eyes of Percy Jackson's companions looking for enemies and monsters, and the Gods and Goddess of Olympus taking an active interest in him.

Especially because not only would I have to get in I would have to earn his trust as well. If I tell him that I broke into his mind, he would be less likely to believe me. If I straight up said I worked for Olympus, while true that could come back to bite me at any time. Then there was the unintended encounter with the Goddess of the Hunt. Having to avoid her meant hiding my presence at all times and avoiding the Hunt. Which would force me to use more of my magic than I wanted, now that I had finally finished my Ordeal? Consequently, I was coming off of my high that all new Wizards go though.

I put sat down on the trundle and could help but let a tear escape, hearing it squeak as it adjusted to my weight was a pleasure I had forgotten. I pushed it back until it was underneath the couch. I then got up and opened the fridge. It was full of food. I had cooked what looked like Pork tenderloin with tomatoes, onions, olives, and green peppers. I smiled; this was cooking, not at its finest, but still good. I pulled out some brown rice, two-thirds of a cup and then one piece of pork, added some fixings and I was ready to go.

Wash it down with a cup of carrots and an apple for dessert well I was one stuffed person. Not enough vegetables I know, but I do my best on a limited budget. Budgets! I gave a loud laugh, another thing that I never worried about earlier, well not in the same way. Trying to keep a full pantry was hard considering I had to not only feed myself but Alejandra and Darshana as well.

I sobered up, time to get serious; I needed to plan for the defense of the world. It's not like I have gone over twice already. Just today Mr. Jackson faced Medusa, one of the Gorgons, who is thankfully the only one that can turn people to stone with her gaze. After which he should be heading west on foot until he buys a train ticket that will take him to St. Louis. I needed to be at the Gateway Arch tomorrow and wait for him there. A risky endeavor, assuming a great deal will still happen. In the meantime, I will need to reread the information on tracking spells, Olympic monsters, as well as the Hunt.

While I was feeling nostalgic for the ability to have dinner in my own home, I did need to plan for the survival of the world as we know it. I needed to research the stronger types of monsters that I might face.

Had Medusa been dealt with? So that left the Echidna and her son the Chimera. Both are deadly in their right. The Echidna was a Scythian Dracaena, female reptilian monster with humanistic features. Her son the Chimera, the original Chimera had the head of a lion, body of a goad, a snake tail that doubled as a second head. That means it has two heads, the lion head, and snake head, the snake head having the venom. Both are physically strong, have human level intellect, and in the case of the Chimera breathe fire so intense that it can burn holes through buildings.

The Dracaena can wield weapons and with the mist look like an ordinary person, though all monsters can do that to an extent.

Hydras another monster from Ancient Greece, they had five heads and could breathe fire. The only way to kill them was to cut off their heads and burn the stump before it grew back. If you failed to burn their stumps after cutting off one of the heads two more would grow back, very annoying and disheartening.

The Minotaur, body of a man, head of a bull, narrow eye sight, brute strength, and deceptively fast. He also had human level intellect.

Hellhounds: originate from Tartarus, large black dogs (black fur), sharp teeth and claws, and piercing red eyes, animal intelligence yet intelligent just the same.

Empousa: Children of the Titaness Hecate, see Hecate for more details, known seductress of men and woman. Part monster part human, the older they are, the more powerful they are.

I suppose I should include Medusa just in case. Grudge against children of Athena and Poseidon has snakes for hair and has eyes that can petrify in one look. Human level intelligence, which makes sense she once was a human.

Then there were the Titans and minor Gods and Goddess that I could face, though at this stage in the game they would not constitute an immediate threat. I mean yeah they can mess me up, kill me but I am not on their shit list yet so…yeah…

The only issue is not the Olympians themselves if Lady Artemis is tracking me and can't find me. She might call for help if that happens more than likely her brothers and sisters will help, i.e., Apollo, Hermes, Athena, and Ares. That is also assuming her aunts, uncles, or even father do not get involved. I wager that the longer this goes, the more damage I do to the hunt, the more likely it will be that I will have to deal with more than one Olympian. Though that is giving me too much credit, I think. All I need to do is survive ten days, three max. The arch is the primary target, and all else is secondary for the immediate future.

My best bet was to play the game I played as a child, where the entire class would make a circle and link hands. They would raise them and only lower them when either the rat or the cat passed through. In that case, an arm going through the opening worked as well. The cat would always be a step behind, and the goal was not to get caught. Many of my friends lost because they were too slow or out maneuvered; even I lost as many as I won. I sighed and ran a hand through my dark brown hair. Events were accelerating fast, quicker than I had anticipated.

I looked up, and out of the window, and about had a heart attack, the clouds were gone! I hurriedly pulled out my phone, which I knew I had on me. After all, I never went without it. 'Come on, come on, hurry up and load.' A few agonizing seconds later and I noticed that the weather prediction had shifted, no longer was it going to be cloudy over Virginia. In fact, the entire East Coast now had clear weather. Which was odd considering that I knew the past week had been gloomy due to the spat between sea and sky?

It meant though that Lady Artemis had pulled some strings and gotten a clear stretch of weather to search for me. In either case, she is hunting me, trying to flush me out?

My normal feelings soured, and I felt a chill go up my spine. This feeling reminded me of last time, except that the violence is now centered on me and where ever I went. Did I risk staying the night here or did I decide to move on? I didn't want to be in a fight, I never conflict. I'd frankly preferred to avoid fighting. But that was something that I just had to deal with over the past two years.

I looked at my watch which read 7:00 pm, tomorrow would be a work day, but I had other issues. I left a note for my Area Supervisory Wizard Elaina Antilles. An older woman in her forties, she worked as an engineer for the Virginia's Department of Transportation.. Not the best paying job, after all, corporate jobs pay better than civil service jobs. However, her ability to move around allowed her to work in peace and without much hassle.

She would be able to help cover for me…or at least she should be able to. This time a year and a half I…I was…CRAP! I couldn't believe I had made such a mistake! I had gone back in time, which meant that she wouldn't be able to help me. Well, she could and would. She just would have no knowledge of me or my mission. Make for an interesting story though. She would help me though, Oath and all. I decided to leave a leave a note for her if anything she needed to know what I was going to be up to. I was under her supervision after all.

While I was contemplating my mix up and the humor from it, I heard the sound of a key entering the lock down below. 'Fuck!' Who could it be? I was the only person beyond the owners of the apartment/garage to have a key to the room.

If it was a Power that Be they would just appear no need for subtly. Heart pounding I surged to my feet, either way, I needed to hide quickly. I quickly sidled, which is to say turned invisible. I looked around; the room was not how I found it about an hour ago.

I couldn't do anything about the bed too much sound, but I could remove the leftover food and grime from the bowl and spoon. More energy wasted, I looked at the bowl and spoon and addressed them, _"Dai shtihó, how are you this evening?"_

 _I hear the soft clink of metal and the brush of plastic, 'doing well; it is good to be used and appreciated so much.'_

" _I am glad to hear that, however, I was wondering if the both of you would be willing to clean yourself up for me. I…I do not want to have to wash you in the sink that could plug it. Would you be willing…?"_

" _Of course, though we are surprised that you can understand us, I thought you were not aware of us?"_

 _Here it was the crutch of the matter. I could not lie in the Speech it was impossible._

" _I shouldn't be able to talk to you; however, I have traveled back in time. My urgency is the fact that right now my past self is more than likely just leaving the pool. If I am caught...I cannot replace the food I ate. I am on Errantry and cannot be seen by myself. Thus I ask if you can and are willing to clean yourself. Will you do it?"_

 _There was silence for a moment, "it is our pleasure to help you Wizard, go with our blessing."_

I had shut the door that at the top of the stair case, and as the knob turned I saw the last of the grime disappear. Heart hammering I looked at the intruder and was given the shock of a lifetime. I was looking at well…me.

Now it wasn't only my heart that was pacing it was my mind as well. How could this be, my fellow Wizards assured me that my mind would go back to my younger self. Not that I would travel back in time as a physical entity creating a potential time paradox. I guess it was a good thing that Alejandra and Darshana weren't able to make the jump with me.

I mentally groaned, now I had to worry about not just me, but my naive younger self. Two of me for the Goddess of the Hunt to track down, to kill, capture, or interrogate at her leisure. As well as a past self for me to avoid in general, so as to avoid causing a time paradox. I couldn't be seen by myself. I hadn't accepted the oath yet; the tsunami's had happened yet. I wracked my mind trying to figure out what I did on this day a year and a half ago. More than likely I was at the pool considering the time.

But where do I go, the moon is shining…crap, she knows. If I can see the moon, she can see me. My past self-had no reason to hide after all. I left the room by way of teleportation and picked a park bench a few short minutes from my favorite book store, Barnes, and Noble. I was about to do something incredibly dumb, yet potentially profitable. Alejandra would be most displeased with me.

I appeared on the side walk and walked to the bench. Taking a seat, I relaxed as best I could and looked around. I saw people walking around, going about their evening. Off to stores, homes, or restaurants. It was…peaceful, and that is what I was going to be defending. To the death if needed.

I felt it before I saw it; it was a whisper of something moving my way, of the wild… She had come.

I saw her, twenty-five, hair up in a ponytail; bow out but not in firing position. She was to my front and right across the street. If she were an average person, I would have time to get away, her? She would be on me in a second flat I would bet money on that.

"Lady Artemis, I was wondering when you would show up. Would you like to take a seat?" I gestured to the right at the open space. I was hoping that she would agree, if she did then it meant she was in a calm mood, and I could talk without worrying about having to fight to live.

She didn't move, so I spoke again, "I swear on the River Styx that I will not physically harm Phoebe Artemis Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, Moon, Chastity, and Maidenhood so long as I remain uninjured in turn for the duration of this conversation."

There was a loud crash of thunder to seal the deal.

She still didn't move. However, I did not back down. I stayed where I was. Looking at her neutral toned, or what I hoped was a neutral tone. I was banking a lot that she would be willing to talk and not attack me out of principle.

Eventually, though she glided towards me, her feet barely making a sound as she covered the ground between us.

She stopped half way, on the island dividing the street in two.

"Last time you ran before giving me my answer, now you will give it, or I kill you Oath on the River or not to Hades with you."

I gave her a look and then sighed dipping my head until I was cradling it. I knew I was taking a risk, letting my attention wander, taking my eyes off of her. But she wanted an answer that was difficult to give yet simple.

"Very well…have you ever heard of…?" My throat constricted as if a force, unseen in this case was closing it. I grappled at my throat; I couldn't breathe and fell to my knees in agony. I looked up a bit to see Artemis staring at me with a neutral expression on her face.

My throat relaxed, and I gave great heaving gasps as I sucked in air, tears prickling at my eyes. I stood up and refused to show weakness I refused to show how much fear I was feeling beyond what she could already see. There was no reason I should have that issue, what was going on?

"I am sorry Lady Phoebe Artemis I cannot answer your question."

She did not indicate acknowledging my response or my predicament. Nor did she care that I nearly suffocated trying to answer her question.

Finally, after what seemed forever, she spoke. "You are coming with me boy."

I recoiled, the back of my knees hitting the bench. I couldn't go with her. I just couldn't. I was needed elsewhere.

"I cannot do that milady. I am needed elsewhere."

"You are coming with me Boy, even if I have to rip you apart limb from limb."

Well, that went sour fast, and here I thought that she was in a good mood, calm, relaxed even. What a FOOL I was. She is the Goddess of the Hunt and Wilderness; she is patient, calm, unrestrained. She gets what she wants not just because of her status as a goddess, but because of what she represents. She hunts her prey and at times comes in like the storm or shadow. Other times she presents a front that is non-threatening, making her victim feel relaxed, just like a predator would. I was her prey, I feel for her trap despite actually wanting to meet her, to come to some agreement of some sorts.

I looked at her closely. I could see it in her eyes now, the wildness wanting to be released, yet being constrained at the same time. I could see her itching to take out this 'arrogant boy' for denying her.

I felt myself tensing, ready for a fight. In the end, though she made the first move by letting out a growl, a sound so inhuman that it had have come from a non-human. I flinched as watched as from the shadows of the night came many wolves. I did not know how many for some of them came from the rear and I dared not show my back to Lady Artemis now that hostilities were commencing. Though right now all that Artemis was doing was some posturing, she was putting on a good show to remind the other person, me, just how out of their depth they were. She was right of course, and wrong to an extent. I had experience combating the Powers that Be. I knew that to win; I needed to have some physical strength to rely upon to survive. Something my body lacks right now. Not sure why maybe it had something to do with going back in time. Rewinding the clock on my bodies' capabilities just like time itself had reversed course? I should have my magical strength though; I do have the Speech and Wizardry that at least wouldn't have changed. Little things, it is the little things that matter. That is not what happened, and maybe it has to do with the spell.

I could see three wolves, one directly behind Lady Artemis, one to my back left having emerged from the shadows a tree, and one to my back right having emerged from the shadow of the Mitsubishi nearby. The two to my left and right were rapidly approaching my blind spots.

These were no ordinary wolves though they were larger, apparently stronger, with piercing silver eyes, and teeth that looked as if they could kill me in an instant….alright any sharp object can kill so I shouldn't be afraid of the teeth THAT much. Who am I kidding I don't want to be eaten let alone bitten by them?

I could hear the at least two wolves behind me coming closer. I judged I had seconds to act; I readied the same spells as before, the knockback, the shield, and the BMEUSS. Not the most original combination, but hey, it works why tweak what works?

I said the word for the shield spell, and a shimmering shield of energy appeared around me. In the moon light, it glistened like diamonds. Lady Artemis cocked her he slightly to the left; she knew what I had done.

I heard one of her wolves get close, fun fact the shield prevents an attack, but can be overloaded. As proven when Lady Artemis hurled in a sweep of her hand sent a bolt of divine energy at me. Overloading the shield caused it to collapse. With the end result of causing me to stagger back onto the bench as I sought to balance myself and failing.

Before I could react, I felt lots of pain on my right leg, one of those blasted wolves had bitten me. I screamed in pain while pulling out my weapon. Prior injuries, life threatening even had forced upon me the necessity to not take an injury, without reacting to the motion.

It was a light based weapon in the shape of a cylindrical blade. Not a lightsaber, it was not, though the fact that I tweaked the base to look like the hilt of a lightsaber was pure coincidence. I swear. The weapon was yellow the weapon of a sentinel dedicated to ferreting out darkness. That was also a coincidence. I then plunged it into the wolves' neck just behind the head. It whined and then fell silent.

The problem was my leg was still trapped in its jaws and bleeding profusely. While I pondered my next move, I noticed that all had gone silent around me. The wolves, the two that I knew of had gone still. Lady Artemis had narrowed her eyes in anger and concentration.

She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and nocked it. No doubt she was looking to spear me.

I readied myself by drawing my weapon and was forced to reflect the arrow two seconds later. The only reason I was able to do that was that Darshana had blessed the weapon granting it that ability. If it had been an ordinary weapon, I would have failed to reflect it and be stuck. But hey now it can reflect other light based weapons, be it energy blasts or energy blades.

She nocked two more arrows and fired, not even taking the time to aim, or the time it would have taken me to aim down range. I blocked one and found on the left-hand side by the second arrow.

Next thing I knew she had a knife, one of her silver knives at my throat. "Say a word, and I slit your throat BOY!" You are coming with me, and with a snap of her fingers the wolf disappeared, and I had shackles on my wrists and ankles. Smart, but overkill.

Free from the jaws of the wolf my calf began to bleed even harder. Having been released from Lady Artemis's knife, I bent down to tend to my injury and found myself lifted into the air by the neck…again. What is with her and my neck?

I felt a great deal of fear enter me again. I had to continue with my journey, even if it killed me…As she lifted me above her head, thus having to shift her knife I shouted the word for another spell, one that she had not seen yet. This spell produced a bright ray of uninterrupted sunlight. It hit her in the head. She dropped me, and just as my feet touched the ground, I said the word for the BMEUS spell and I was gone.

I teleported away from Lady Artemis and her wolves in Williamsburg, and found myself in Washington DC, hundreds of miles to the North of us. More specifically I found myself on the steps of the Smithsonian. Why I did not know for certain, it may have been due to Alejandra's love of knowledge and the Smithsonian was a great source of it or maybe because I was a historian and loved the institution for the dedication it had towards history.

Instantly I collapsed due to the injury. I was still bleeding, enough that I would need to find a place to take care of that. To lose too much blood equals fainting issues, and moving while bleeding equals easy to follow trail. Particularly for an animal like a predator, like the pack of the wolf that I just killed.

I hobbled over to the door and tried to enter the building and found it locked. To be expected, it was 7:10 pm. I sat down on the granite steps the castle like building directly behind me. The color of the building reminded me of dried blood, which was ironic considering that, was what I was dealing with.

This wasn't the first time that I had been injured by an animal. Hellhounds for example, however, to be injured now was an issue I did not want to deal with.

The wolf had cut into the muscle; however, it had not pulled away thereby ripping the calf muscle from the bone. That would have been extremely painful and a nuisance to repair. The wolf apparently was a distraction and ball and chain in one.

I took one look at my jeans, sock, and hiking boot on the right-hand side and knew the injury was bad if the amount of blood on them was any indication. I was forced to cut away the ripped fabric to have access to the wound. Waste of a good pair of jeans in my opinion. I fiddled with my watch. Some female wizards use charms bracelets to store their ready-made spells. I used my watch; the number reflected a different variety of spells. Twelve numbers twelve different spells, all spells that I used the most.

While I knew more than twelve spells, these twelve were the most common that I used. For example the BMEUSS and the Shield Spell, spells one and two respectively. What I was looking for was a medium level healing spell. I found it, in number eleven of the watch. Numbers ten and twelve were low and high-level healing spells. The spells I had pre-made were easily modified yet complex. I created these types of spells for the same reason an adult does. To be prepared for anything that might happen. As well as to avoid having to constantly say the entire spell when time may be of the essence. I may have experienced a drop in power. From sixty one units to thirty one units, this was still as a huge number in terms for the average wizard. For me, it proved that while I could do more with brute force, the need for finesse would save me time and energy in the long run.

I said the word and felt immediately drained to an extent, like I had run a mile without stopping, for breath or water. However, the results were quick, the wound patched itself up and in a second I was ready to go. Or I would be once I had tested it out. By standing up slowly and then walking around, I decided that it was time to go. While I didn't doubt the magic I used, I did feel a bit shaky due to the reknitting of muscle, ligaments, and nerves. Thus the need to test drives the new 'part.'

I also needed to check out the injury on my side. There was an arrow in my left-hand side just below my armpit. I knew that I didn't have time to operate, so all I could do was break off the shaft and keep moving.

Then there was the fact that I needed to get rid of the manacles on feet and wrists. I looked at the handcuffs and addressed them. _"Dai shtihó, how are you this evening?"_

 _I heard the rustle of metal, the weightlessness of the moon, and the scent of the wild. "What do you want?"_

 _Weeeell this isn't going as I had expected. "I am on Errantry, and I greet thee. I am afraid that to do my job properly I need to be free of the manacles. Would you please unlock yourself?"_

" _We will not, we are doing the Powers work and thus cannot help you."_

" _As am I, if I fail the world as we know it will end. Please help me."_

 _There was silence, in the name of the Powers go with my blessing. I heard a click as the manacles unlocked. It was strangely fascinating considering that the manacles didn't have any visible locking mechanism._

" _Thank you so much."_

" _It was my pleasure wizard."_

 _That just left the ankle manacle._

" _You may have convinced my counterpart, but I am not convinced." I felt a bit more iron in the words as I realized that I might have to force the issue._

 _In the end, I decided I couldn't afford to force the issue. I activated my not lightsaber and adjusted it so that it was no longer than a wrench. I then cut myself out of the manacle and deactivated my not lightsaber._

 _I then took both of the manacles and stored them in my 'other space' which was a trans-dimensional portal to another location altogether. So actually I was crossing space and time to get to an item that I didn't have on me._

Now that I was free, I could turn my thoughts to other things, like…reviewing the previous ten minutes or so of the events that just transpired. With my conversation with the Goddess of the Hunt becoming a self-made trap and thus injured, I needed a new place to stay and a new plan. My younger self-was in danger. Lady Artemis could do anything to him, assuming she wasn't tracking me down instead. That was the end goal of the conversation. As far as she knew I had disappeared and 'he' appeared. Though the fact that she would have seen the difference in clothing would be a giveaway that there were two of us, maybe she would think us twins?

"Damn!" I should have placed a tracker on my younger self. That could have told me the condition of 'myself, ' and then I could help him if necessary. Well…I can't afford to go back to him, if I do that I will pretty much tell HER that he is important, please take me hostage.

But what could I do? She had my scent, and the moon would be out for weeks. I needed to do something unexpected, or else my chance of success would wind up in the negative percentages.

My heart was racing; I needed to calm down. This wasn't my first rodeo, and this wasn't the first time I went up against a Power that Be. I will admit that each time I would get away just in time, fight them to a standstill-rare, or win, rarer still. Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios, Koios, just to name a few. Or rather, Beaten, burnt, tortured, slashed, punctured, etc. That was what each of them did to me; I could still feel the phantom pain from injuries given long ago.

I didn't want to suffer at their hands ever again. I won't I just won't. Working with Olympus caused me much harm, so much so that my girlfriend had trouble keeping me alive at times. Darshana was a gem, though she was pushy when she wanted something, she was pampered. But by the Gods she was Hot.

My thought process trailed off as I pictured my golden haired goddess of a girlfriend…Eventually, I shook my head. Coming back to the problem at hand, I needed to keep HER attention while staying one step ahead…I couldn't be in two places at once could I?

The process of creating a Doppler was risky. Not only because the Doppler not only had my personality or that it had my flaws as well. The danger of the technique lay in the power requirement, the more Doppler's I created, the less power I had. Each one took half of my current power. Creating one would mean I would lose 50% of my energy, create two and I would be down to 25% power. I created this spell in particular based on the Kage Bushin no jutsu technique from Naruto. I know copy right and all, but it worked! That's what matters right?

Of course being at even half strength facing a Power that Be….well there were quicker ways to die.

I pulled up spell number three, the 'Kage Bushin no jutsu' spell. All I had to do was tweak the spell so that I would make only one copy instead of two.

I felt a pull and then a constant drain, as the spell used up half of my remaining energy to create this look alike me. It was freaky no matter how you saw it, to see another you standing in front of you. My double moved a bit, twisting his head to the left and right a fraction. "So…" "So," I repeated.

'I' rolled my eyes, "annoying puffed up fish." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow; he was me, technically. So he would know me, but did he have to be so hurtful? "The truth hurts; maybe you should do some reflecting? Hmm?" "Okay, now you are annoying."

"Good, you know why I am annoyed, this spell is dangerous. I thought you were going to remove it from our ready-made spell list?" I grimaced, "You know why I didn't do that, and you know why I created you, our time is shorter by the second."

"Indeed, you need me to lure Lady Artemis off, long enough for you to save Mr. Jackson at the arch."

"Correct, then you know what you need to do."

"Yes, as do you."

We sidled and then I suppressed my energy signature by putting on the bracelets that Alejandra gave me. Primarily I could be tracked by the power I gave off, eliminate that and BANG instant camo. Not sure why I didn't do that earlier.

"Keep in touch when able," I whispered.

He didn't reply he was dealing with the fact that Lady Artemis had arrived again. Not wanting to be near her once again, I teleported out.

My heart was racing again; there was no way I would know if my diversion was a success, either way though. I 'won,' my clone was more than able to finish the job so to speak. That meant I could protect Mr. Jackson and company.

I teleported to western New York, Albany to be precise…Not exactly western New York but it was west of the Big Apple. Was I in a…forest? It was hard to tell, I mean how many big green trees on Mountains could it take to be considered a forest? I pulled out my Manual and looked at the coordinates provided. It looked like I was two hundred miles west of New York and fifty miles north of Pennsylvania. I was at least a thousand miles from St. Louis, but if I were followed, it wouldn't do lead HER to my objective.

Now that I was away from Washington D.C I decided to set up a temporary hideout. It was nighttime, and I needed a place to get some shuteye. In such circumstance, I would set up a pup-tent. Said tent was created by way of a spell and thankfully was big enough for me to fully stock it with at least a weeks' worth of food, and still have room for a sleeping bag, lantern, backpack, and duffle bag. All in all, it was the best tent available, and was exclusive to those that were Wizards, or had access to a Wizard willing to create/lend one.

In this case, though, I couldn't relax, I had an angry Power that Be after me. Why did it have to be her? Her hatred of men is legendary. I would be lucky at this point to be turned into a girl and conscripted into her merry band of man haters. More than likely I would be transformed into a deer and then torn apart by her wolves like Actaeon was oh so long ago.

To avoid that I would need to hide the tent and its signature, small as it was. Of course, the best way to do that was to put a ward up around the tent. The ward in question was spell number four.

The ward in question was a weaving of five different spells, a spell that tricked the mind into not seeing the object or persons within the ward, and another muted the energy within the circle by using the excess energy emitted from as a secondary power source. The third spell made the shield and everything in it transparent in case the first part didn't work. Took me a long time to get it right, the fourth spell allowed the person to look at the ward and through it just not 'seeing' the stuff there. In essence, you would see what you would expect to see when not confronted with an item in your way. The final part was a low-level sensory ward. It alerted the person if there was anyone nearby. In this case knowing how tricky the Olympic Pantheon was, I set it for anything.

Of course, the drawback was the fact that a) the alarm tripped at the tiniest of insects I couldn't see, b) the ward itself emitted some energy of its own, c) the ward had no defensive capabilities at all. Such wards would have screamed; here I am in bright neon lights. I was trying to be stealthy which meant foregoing more active defensive measures.

I was no stranger at this; the past two years had gone to Tartarus, I mean hell. Gods I was starting to think like a Greek…I groaned and then had to stifle it midway. Another down check on my current set up was that sound and light could be seen and again be a giveaway.

Once the tent was set up, it thankfully provided some measure of protection. I could close it and make some noise, but with the Powers that Be even the smallest escaped sound would be a giveaway.

I quickly set up my sleeping back and ate a granola bar. Major healings always left me hungry. Actually…I was wondering. How was I able to eat a granola bar let alone have a pup-tent if I had gone back in time? By the rules, I shouldn't even have the tent or the food?

Ah…the rules. When traveling back in time, Wizardry was what kept the same as it was when you left. Roughly speaking that is. Wizardry theory wasn't my strongest point, history was. Thank the One that spells were able to be put on standby. All one had to do was say ninety-nine of the one hundred words and you were ready to go. All that was left was to say the last word and bam! Instant reusable spell that would never go away, just add energy. I silently laughed at that, maybe which is where spam came from, Lol

The food issue was trickier, by rights I should be going hungry tonight, but I found some food instead….hmm….could it be that I was drawing the food from some other source. Inadvertently stealing it, that wasn't proper, and the universe punished those who did that using Wizardry.

Feeling uneasy and the beginnings of what I would call my worry fest, I thought of what could happen to me. Karma would enact revenge on those that misused Wizardry equal to the offense. Stealing some food would result in me tripping into a puddle or something like that. I just hoped it didn't happen at the wrong time. Hopefully, this would be judged to be an accident and not a deliberate attempt to steal.

I set the trash into the garbage bag I had set up near the food…wait a minute! That's it; I didn't take the fool! I always kept one to two weeks of food in the tent at all times! That meant the food not only stayed fresh due to the containment ward I had on it, it meant that I didn't steal it! All the food I acquired had been legitimate. Powers I needed to sleep, I knew that!

Lighter in mind and heart, I finished setting up. Thankfully the moon and stars were out, so I was able to set up fairly quickly. Not needing to set up set up the tent meant that there were fewer fumbles and less need for the light. Though I made sure I had a red lantern on hand to make sure that, if I needed light I would ruin my night vision. The one thing the tent lacked was a bathroom, so I prayed that I wouldn't need to use it anytime soon. Getting the smell of piss out of the tent was difficult, to say the least.

I went to bed tense, wondering if my ruse had worked. I didn't have to be in St. Louis until the day after tomorrow. Or was it tomorrow? Which was it? Damn, I didn't know and one day could mean the difference between life and death for the world.

I sat and threw off the sheets; I needed my notes from my 'desk' I flipped through the pages, it was the second day…I was in trouble. I needed to be there bright and early, and it was…I looked at the clock and groaned. It was almost midnight. I needed to be up by six so that I could by no later than seven fifteen.

I immediately hit the sack…again. This time determined that nobody would interrupt me from my beauty sleep, I did love to sleep.

My alarm woke me up and I looked at the clock, it said nine am. Crap! I forgot to set the alarm. It was strange though; the alarm should not have gone off. I looked forward quickly and found myself staring at Lady Artemis in her twenty or so year old form.

I blanched and froze. It didn't matter that I was half naked, here was the ONE Power that Be that I didn't want to meet in my pup tent.

She cocked her head from the entry way, "Ready to talk?"

"How," I sighed and got up, I needed to get ready, and the only way I could do that was to keep to my schedule. I grabbed some underwear and pants and brought them to the bed.

"To be honest Milady would anything I say change your mind?"

She regarded me for a few seconds, "You've attacked me, killed one of my wolves…I believe that I deserve an explanation."

I looked at her and then got back in bed; I knew that she wouldn't be looking away anytime soon. Thus I had no choice but to change out of my pajamas and into my underwear and pants. It was embarrassing to be changing clothes while keeping an eye on Lady Artemis. "True," I grunted out, "But let's be honest I cannot tell you, not for lack of want. If I could, I would. But the Fates have ordained that I do not say to you. Taking me to Olympus wouldn't change that."

"How do you know that?"

"I know it the way you know your domain, inside and out." It was true; knowledge of the future was not something to be discussed. The Fates were guarding well…fate. My ability to change fate only went so far after all. Some things had to happen.

Now in fitting pants, with underwear, of course, I got out of the bed and went to find my shirt. I pulled it out and found the badges I needed. I set the shirt on my messy bed. The badge of office went on the right side, the name tag and Centennial pin the left.

I put it on and buttoned it up. All that was left was the socks, belt, and hat, and then I would look like every other Park Ranger. I smiled at that, which quickly vanished when I realized that I had forgotten about, my…guest.

I found my socks and pulled them on one at a time. "Lady Artemis, I am on an urgent mission that will determine the course of history. I know it sounds ludicrous, but it's the truth. I couldn't afford to be waylaid, so I fled. I couldn't afford to be attacked, so I defended myself. If something you loved was in danger of being lost forever, what would you do to keep it safe?"

Finished with my socks, I took my belt and put it one. It was trickier while sitting but not much beyond that. Once it was on, I reached for my boots. They weren't the same as the NPS ones. These were much better, a lot sturdier, and lasted longer too. They were brown and light brown, gasp, how scandalous. They weren't solid dark brown. They were the same pair of boots that I had since I was in high school. A couple of size ten and a half boots that were cumbersome and hard to put on.

While bending over on the bed, I couldn't help but feel like I was in a dream. My pursuer the one that the Doppler apparently failed to keep occupied was in my room not trying to kill me.

"Oh, I might do that regardless. You have caused me all sorts of trouble, and with my Father, on a warpath, I cannot afford to create a distraction of my own."

"Hmm, I never thought of that, shouldn't be a surprise considering that the Gods are in many ways reflections of humanity." I mused out loud.

"Arrogant Boy, we are not knockoff versions of humanity, we are Gods, and you exist because we wish it."

I gave an internal sigh. I walked right into that one, Greek Gods and Goddesses were…I looked over at Lady Artemis who raised an eyebrow. Right, can read minds, best not think that.

"My apologies Milady I wasn't paying attention to what I was thinking. I know you have no reason to, but I would ask that you allow me to continue with my mission."

I finally finished putting on the boots and reached for my hat.

"No…you are coming with me."

I hesitated for a second, not touching my hat that was on my desk, and looked at my guest.

"Lady Artemis I beg you to reconsider."

She didn't reply, why should she? When I opened my mouth to speak again, I ended up doubled over coughing heavily with a fist in my gut. She followed it up by throwing me onto the floor causing me to see stars from my head hitting the floor hard.

She had apparently learned, if I couldn't speak I couldn't harm her. I tried to get up and got a foot to the chest that ended up crushing me at the same time. I could feel my ribs groan under pressure.

She dragged me by my right foot out of the tent and then casually threw me like a rag doll so that I landed face first on the dirt.

For the second time in less than a minute, I saw stars.

I gingerly rolled over and groaned. I hurt all over, and I didn't want to move. I had to and forced myself to get up. This was what I had been trying to avoid; it was going to be a fight. The winner got to leave and live…hopefully. With the huge power disparity, I had no illusions about my chance of victory.

I got into a combat stance; running wouldn't help me this time.

She raised an eyebrow, "you must be a fool if you want to fight me, BOY."

I relaxed my stance and got on my knees, and her eyebrows went even higher."

"Begging for mercy? That won't…"

Her failure to finish the sentence was excusable; I had finished a spell that frankly exhausted me thoroughly. The spell in question suppressed divine energy to the point that the individual in question would be a demigod in strength. The problem or rather problems of the spell was that it was energy intensive, had a time limit to it, and affected everyone not just enemies. This was spell number six.

Lady Artemis was feeling the effects of being hamstrung; now she had the strength of a demigod, not a Goddess. I had a chance and couldn't help but grin which came out relatively thin and haunted.

I took a step towards her, and when I didn't fall over or find my head spinning, I knew that I didn't have a concussion. Thank the One.

Her eyes which had gone wide in shock narrowed, and she took up a defensive stance of her own. Instead of attacking her I teleported out to the St. Louis Arch entrance and immediately looked and located a 'hidden' location. I needed to complete my uniform with the Park Rangers most iconic item. I reached into a pocket of subspace and pulled out my Ranger Hat; I loved my hat it completed the look and made me feel important. I loved my job, and while I wished I knew more about the arch, I could give out some basic information so not to appear like a complete fool. I'd just state that I was a new Ranger.

However, for the moment I decided the best thing to do was the keep out of sight. With no moon out I had an advantage over the Hunt. I sidled and waited and waited and waited. Eventually, Percy Jackson would show up and when he did, I would be waiting.

I ended up waiting for six hours roughly; by hour three I thought that I had missed him. I arrived at the Arch at 9:17 am, and Percy Jackson arrived at around 3:30 pm. Can you say bored to death? If it weren't for the fact that I was afraid that I would be attacked at any time; I might have been tempted to do some reading or napping. That and I didn't want to miss Percy when he arrived.

Eventually, I saw them, a blond haired girl who looked like she was in heaven, a black haired boy looking interested more in the height of the arch, but not much more, and a ginger haired boy that I could tell was a satyr.

I got up quickly and put away my book, the Manual. I gave in; by hour two and a half, I was going crazy with boredom. I kept close to them as they moved into the elevator. I knew that my time had come. I got into the elevator and listened to the Ranger giving the tour only half heartily. I was keeping an eye for the Chimera and the Echidna.

I found them; the dog was black and had a…forked tongue? Definitely, the Chimera, having located the monster I knew where his mother was. His mother was the handler/owner in disguise.

Once we were at the top, they made their move. I watched Echidna and her son confront Percy. I watched as they battled it out, yet I made no move. I wanted to, I did. However, my goal was to redirect the lightning bolt that would come our way. The trick to it was simple yet dangerous. Lightning, as it was of both negative and positive charge, followed a path of ions the direct opposite of what 'it' was made of to the ground. Redirecting the ions would, in theory, redirect the lightning. The problem was though that lighting wasn't a single bolt of energy, it branched out and a single touch could kill.

I waited and watched as Mr. Jackson valiantly fought off the enemies. The visitors long gone, having taken the emergency staircase, and were no doubt nearing the base of the arch. Then I felt it. My hairs began to stick up. I had seconds. I knew the spell. I had prepared for it, knowing what happens in the past has its perks after all.

I said the spell and manipulated the ions so that the lightning bolt hit the Echidna and her son turning them into dust. I noticed that the daughter of Athena and Satyr had gotten away fine, they had left before the shit hit the fan. However, Percy Jackson had leaped out of the hole the Chimera's breath had made and into the Mississippi River. Hope he survives, not just the fall but the snake bite as well. The Chimera got him.

Done, I had succeeded; all I had to do was what? Wait seven eight days to find out if he lived. Our research had banked on him dying in St. Louis and preventing it. Which I had done so, now what did I do? What did Alejandra and Darshana advise me to do? They told me I couldn't interfere in the quest directly, but I could provide indirect help. They recommended that I continue to shadow Jackson's quest if possible. However, I was under no circumstances to interfere directly with his quest.

I decided to shadow him as far as the entry to the Underworld, I wouldn't be able to fool Charon and trying to reason with him, or his boss would be…unfortunate. The only other problem that I could think of was…where was Lady Artemis and where was my Doppler I could still feel the energy drain from the spell?

Could it be that she has been warned off of interfering with the quest and being too close to their proximity would be perceived as interference? After all, not many monsters choose to hang around when the Huntress and her cadets are nearby ready to kill them. Of course, the ones that would be nearby would be the most potent of the monsters, the legends.

That being the case my first thought was to leave immediately. However, I needed to make sure that Percy was okay. Using my teleportation spell, I disappeared from the top of the arch and reappeared in the bathroom near the main entrance in one of the stalls. I was lucky that I didn't appear on top of another person. That would have been…hilarious years from then, embarrassing at the moment.

I flushed the toilet, 'zipped up my pant,' and then exited the stall where I quickly washed my hands. I suppose I was ridiculous, but I wanted to make sure nobody questioned my purpose in the bathroom.

I excited the arch and had to navigate through all the rescue workers, police officers, other Rangers, media, and dazed visitors wandering confused through the area. My goal was the river, and I bet that Annabeth and Grover had witnessed Percy's fall and were near the river looking for him.

I began to walk starting with the 'North' end of the arch, which for me was heading left and left again. It took me ten minutes, but eventually, I saw a boy exiting the river. What was unusual if you were actually to look at him, was the fact that said boy was completely dry.

That's my man, boy, demigod, I thought to myself. I watched as he staggered out of the water and looked for his friends. He found them and together they left the area. I smiled, fate's course had altered. I pulled out my Manual and found my page. I wanted to know if my quest was complete.

Alexander Guliani

Specialty Supervisor: Olympic Pantheon

Power Rating: +/-31

Status: On Errantry, Unavailable, unless in an emergency

Available

Well, that was to be expected, considering I was trying to save the West and the world I would be on Errantry. However, the second and third parts of my status were odd. Two status updates, each conflicting with the other. Could it be that I have completed my quest? Usually, you know when you the quest is complete.

Then there was the power decrease. Was this a result of my Ordeal and its completion? Strange as it was I was on my Ordeal for the last two years.

I closed the book and hurried off in the direction I saw Jackson go. As I jogged after him, I heard a slight whistling sound and then felt pain, lots of pain. I hit the ground hard and looked over my shoulder to my left. I saw two arrows both in my thighs. They were silver I groaned. Lady Artemis had found me again.

I looked forward and found an arrow near my face, a young girl, Caucasian holding the nocked bow. I looked to my left and right and found two more arrows pointed my way.

I gave up trying to look around I had been caught. "I assume you are Lady Artemis's handmaidens?"

I didn't hear a response; frankly, I didn't expect to hear one. I kept still, and eventually, Lady Artemis appeared, again.

"Having fun Boy?"

I gave a short laugh, I couldn't see her, she was to my back, "not exactly, but that's what happens when you have two arrows in your thigh."

"There is no escape this time Boy."

"Yes Milady, will your brother be operating to remove the arrows from my legs?"

She gave a wolfish grin, "You're too dangerous to let go uninjured. So no, you won't be getting healed anytime soon."

I blanched; the injury could fester, leading to infection and eventual amputation. Which Artemis no doubt understood quite clearly. After all having to deal with combat related injuries over the course of the past few millennia means you learn quite a bit.

I sighed, "Yes Milady."

She gestured, and her handmaidens pulled me upright and began dragging me none too gently deposited me into her chariot which magically appeared in front of me. No doubt it was always there just hidden. Pulled by four golden deer, it looked like Santa's sled. I would be giddy if it weren't for the fact that I was being taken, prisoner.

The two of the Hunters piled in after me, no doubt keeping a close eye on me. I couldn't roll over and sit down normally, so I had no choice but to stay where I was. Every movement sent bolts of agony up and down my leg.

I saw Lady Artemis jump in and take the reins. An instant later we were off, though it was a lot less thrill. The moment we moved I cried out in pain from the biggest jolt of agony yet.

I couldn't see where we were, but I did not doubt the destination. The Empire State Building, the world's first modern skyscraper, New York's first skyscraper, and the hidden home of Olympus. Mortals don't realize it, but Olympus moves with the Flame of the West. As a nation dims or brightens, Olympus follows. They aren't so much attached to an individual location as they remain tethered. Mt. Olympus is still the 'home' of Olympus, and so long as the roots of Olympus remain undamaged, Olympus can travel with the West. It is fascinating; you can track the movement by the rise and fall of the various nations. Greece, Rome, Spain, Germany, France, Britain, America, in no particular order bar the first two and last two. Britain held the flame the longest outside of Greece and Rome. America has had it since the end of World War II; I hope we can hold onto it for at least a century if not more.

A few minutes later we were there. Lady Artemis's chariot landed somewhere; I didn't know exactly where. I was dragged by my feet, screaming all the way, by the two Hunters out of the chariot.

They demanded that I walk, when I wouldn't they were most vicious. Hitting me, cursing me, and taunting me. When it became apparent, I could not move and thus wouldn't move the Hunters with assistance in their mistress in creating a thick rope. Wrapped said rope around my neck and pulled me, dragged me in to my destination.

I ended up in a holding cell all to myself. The only other person in the cell next to me was well…myself. My Doppler had been overcome and captured. Why he didn't dispel, I had no idea.

I took stock of my reserves. I was low, not dangerously low, but small enough. I needed to heal myself and fast. This was a significant injury. Any weapon involving the Olympians was potentially significant. In this case, the two arrows had lodged themselves deep in my calf, or thigh as it can be called as well, and due to forced movement caused secondary damage and worming its way deeper into my leg.

I needed to take the arrow out. How I should do that I was unsure. I could use a spell to allow my hands to dig deep into my leg to pull out the arrow. I could vanish the arrow, trickier and more likely to cause issues for me. Or I could will the arrow out, more delicate I admit, but it would be like pushing a splinter out.

"Alex, can you hear me?"

"I can, how are you, Alexander?"

"Fine, I have an arrow sticking out of each of my calves."

He snorted, "Sounds painful, how's the energy level."

"Low, after this lower still."

"Let me know if you need my energy back."

"Will do."

Decision made I decided I was going to cut open my calves and carefully extract the arrows one at a time. Not one of the three options I gave myself, but the better choice overall. There would be less chance for unnecessary complications and less chance for magical complications.

All I needed to do was to deaden the nerve endings and then start cutting. One of the complications though was that I didn't have a good knife to use, and I would be cutting myself from an angle. After all said calves were attached to my legs and I had to move my legs to operate on them.

After some thought, I decided to use another spell to simulate a knife, and use my finger as the handle and the spell as the knife.

My plan worked to an extent; using my magic, I was able to cut a medium incision on my left calf in a vertical incision to match the entrance point hopefully of the arrowhead. It was interesting to watch the blood pool as I cut and not feel a thing. The problem came when I had to insert my fingers into the muscle to get the arrows out. The muscle felt well wet and tense, yet I pressed onwards. All from a loose Indian style sitting position.

Eventually, I got to the arrowhead; I gripped it and tugged at it slightly. I felt resistance, so I pulled harder and wiggled it. After a long, tense filled moment I got the arrow moving. However, getting it running and getting it out were two different things. I needed to match the exit point in a precise fashion. Thankfully my incision was a large one. I am not sure my doctor would have approved.

I got the arrow out; it was silver with blood coating it. I dropped it to my left; I had other concerns. Like how much time till I pass out from blood loss? Would I have enough time to get the other arrow out, or be caught by one of the guards?

No time to lose I began to operate on the other leg. I pressed my finger onto the leg and then moved. Where I instantly I had to bit my tongue quite hard not to scream in pain. Idiot! Complete step one then moves onto step two. I tried to shunt the pain to the side, failing for the most part, so that I would be able to finish the nerve dulling spell. After fumbling around for a few seconds, I said the spell and the pain vanished.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself so that I would not cry. I could already feel tears pooling at the edges of my eyes. I had to wait a minute or so before I felt ready enough to start the operation again. Eventually while not completely at ease I began. My cut was less sure, the effects of the pain were reason enough. However, the cut was made, about as long, thick, and full as the previous cut.

This time getting it out would be trickier, my left hand would be the one exploring while the right hand would support. As I am right handed I was at a disadvantage.

It took twice as long, and I swear I did as much damage to the muscle as the arrow did going in. However, it too was taken out of the muscles. Now that I was cured of the 'minor' inconvenience I set about healing my leg. One major healing spell I was healed with only the faint outlines of the two incisions were left over. Of course, I was drained well beyond what I had anticipated, the healing spell, plus two nerve dulling spells, which I still needed to reverse, as well the spell for the cutting.

I shifted and then felt pain on my left-hand side…the other arrow! I felt like hitting myself. I groaned I needed to do a third operation. I moaned a second time when I realized that this time the operation would be worse. Could I risk the expenditure of magic to get the arrow out? Could I risk not getting it out?

I groaned, "Alex?"

"You need my magic?"

"I do…," and I let out a sigh. "I feel like I am going to be sick I have lost that much magic. If it were possible, I would take only enough to make the feeling stop so that I could recharge at a reasonable rate."

"You will prevent me from freeing you like when we were held at Alcatraz."

"True, but at this point, any extra energy needed will come out of my life force."

"Again, true, alright give me a sec."

"Thanks for everything Alex."

"No problem."

Being a Doppler ganger, he could, in theory, absorb me if he wanted, yet he did not so I did my best to listen to him. Of course help in any shape should be acknowledged which was the other reason.

A few seconds later I felt it, the rush of energy returning to me, I felt better than ever. I could tell that I was at almost half full? Maybe one-third ish, alright that's not even close to half full, but I am somewhere in between one third and one half.

I looked around me, like actually taking a look. The cell was the size of my room back home, not too big, but small compared to my sister's who used the original playroom.

There was a toilet, bed, sink, and nothing else. The walls were gray as if they didn't bother to clean the walls so that they would be white like the rest of Olympus. The only color beyond me was the clothes I wore and the pools of blood on the floor from where I had been sitting.

I vanished the blood on the floor and my body, no need to give information on my status. Blood was vital on Olympus. Divine beings, Powers that Be, had ichor that was gold in nature, mortals had blood that was red, and demigods had blood with ichor mixed in. Olympus had no way of knowing that I was a mortal and not half divine. No doubt they thought me to be a child of Hecate, Titaness of Magic, crossroads, necromancy, and Mist. That would work to my advantage.

Of course, I had no idea how long they intended to keep me, and I didn't understand the rules Olympus operated under fully.

I knew though that there were seven days before the Summer Solstice, and thus seven more days of peace before war, or seven more days before the world continued without knowing how close it came to annihilation.

I wondered if there would be food offered, I was hungry, like really hungry…and tired I needed rest. I decided to lie down; it was time for a long shut eye. Then I could think about how to get out of here.

The bed had a pillow and a blanket, not the thinnest but it would have gotten the second or third place no doubt. I was too tired to argue though. I needed to sleep; my body was craving it.

I woke up, and the lighting was the same, a dull yellow energy that had just enough for sight but enough to annoy the senses and prevent sleep from all but the most desperate.

Not that I was, awake, I needed sustenance, food…and water for that matter. I didn't see a pail of food or a service button. However, I did have my tent, assuming it wasn't destroyed or commandeered.

I tried to pull it out and found resistance, odd. I thought back to yesterday. I was on the run from Lady Artemis, I…I had to abandon the tent. The tent might be under her power. I decided to try something else then. I decided to go the tent itself. I knew two things about the tent, a) if the tent was locked, as in it was set up. It couldn't be moved quickly, b) the tent could have stuff added which if overburdened could cause issues. To breach the spell walls protecting the tent would again be a problem. Power and knowledge something I was shaky on both.

In the end, though, the question was academic, I had no idea how to alter the spells that make up the pup-tent. What I could do was take food from my house. I winced at that, yet I knew that I wouldn't get in trouble. Despite being older, taking food from my parents' house, food that I knew would have been offered anyway would not get me in trouble.

I opened a 'portal' and began taking items from the cupboard; I was going to have cereal. I found some Wheat Chex, my Dad's favorite cereal. I pulled the box and spoon, detailed iron spoon with stems on it intricately drawn. I then took out a bowl and milk, poured some into the bowl, then some cereal, closed the 'portal' and wa la, instant breakfast.

I ended up eating three bowls of the cereal, note to self, put Shredded Wheat on the grocery list. I was overeating the grain. At this rate, it would last less than a week. Though to be fair it was only half full when I got it; now it was practically empty.

I cleaned up after myself, namely washing the dishes and putting away the items. I didn't want to leave a bigger mystery than necessary.

In less about half an hour I was done with breakfast and now was twiddling my thumbs in boredom. I didn't know what to do, should I escape? Would I even be able to get away? After looking around the room, I meant getting up and looking around I quickly realized the futility of my suggestion. The cell being lined with spells of various types woven together to make it, so anyone held would be unable to get out. As some of Olympus's enemies were Titans and Demigods, run amok the cell would have to be able to contain them.

That didn't help me though, or did it? I distinctly remember seeing a bit of ichor in my blood, something that wasn't there before this…mess started. I bet it was when I assumed the position as Lady Artemis's 'chair.' As the Flame of the West moves so too does Olympus, or at least the top most of it. With that part comes the seats, the source of power for the Olympians. Well, Olympus is the source; the chair is the most direct conduit. As I was the new conduit for Lady Artemis's powers, maybe I could use that way to get out of here?

However, that brought up a question, if I was her conduit, shouldn't I be immortal with ichor and not a drop of blood in me? As that wasn't the case, it had to be some other reason for the mix.

However, as Athena put it, look at all the angles; don't narrow your perspective because you can't conceive of it. Which means I was for certain part divine, now if I was a demigod or not that was another issue. My condition could be a residual effect from my time channeling her powers. Which would be fascinating or terrifying based on your perspective of the situation I was in.

I didn't interact with many Gods or Goddesses, Darshana who I was involved with, and Alejandra were the only ones I interacted with primarily. There were, of course, the Titans and their allies, but they didn't count?

I knew from Darshana and Alejandra that their children inherited certain characteristics. Alejandra children had storm gray eyes; Darshana children, on the other hand, had brown eyes of various shades.

Burning with curiosity, I pulled out a mirror from the tent; this would tell me who I was. To my surprise, I had silvery yellow eyes instead of the typical brown. I knew of only one Goddess who had silver in her eyes. Artemis with her pure silver eyes and her Roman counterpart Diana with her silvery yellow eyes was I her son? If so how did that happen? She faded, died, shortly after I rescued her from Tartarus. I used her symbol of power as a weapon which I knew made my hair auburn and eyes silvery yellow. Once I put down the bow though my features would return to normal after a while; though the length of time lengthened the more, I used the weapon.

If I truly was a child of the moon did I inherit some of my 'mother's powers? I concentrated, willing an aura to manifest itself. At first nothing, then I saw it, a silver glow outlining my body. I let the power go and fell back onto the bed with a dull thud. I…I never saw this coming. The Fates, they had to have arranged this. I wasn't sure if I should thank them or curse them.

Before this, I had thought that I would be able to escape the clutches of the Olympians by way of the Mist. Now that I was a physical and metaphorically part of the Greek world I couldn't escape. Then there was the fact that monsters would come after me.

I couldn't help but feel worried though. I was now liable to be sent on asinine quests just because I could be ordered to complete. My Oath that I took did not prevent me from obeying the Powers that Be. In fact, there was a warning given for just such an occasion. Those that serve the Powers that Be become them; those that refuse none the less become their tools. Beware the choice beware refusing it. Alright not quite what I was going for, but the sentiment is real and worrisome.

Having nothing else to do, and knowing that using my Manual would be ill advised, I decided just to do…nothing. I groaned I was going to be bored for days; there was still seven days to go before the quest was over. Seven days for World War III to begin. Seven days for Mr. Jackson to die, or his friends to die.

I wished I could write in my journal. I have so much to write. However, the journal like the Manual is too obvious. I knew that her children didn't use those books, so I couldn't either.

I decided not to try to stage a jail break and instead would try and get my stamina back, I hated doing it, and truly I did. However, I decided to do some push-ups, pull ups, stretches that would be more in line with aerobics, and then actual for real stretches. Gods I hated doing those kinds of exercises, I loved to swim, and I wished I could continue to do so. But after the war truly began and I allied with Darshana and Alejandra I wouldn't dare go into the water. The King of the Seas would have my head. Especially after I assaulted Atlantis and then fought his wife and heir.

My mind wandered to Darshana my girlfriend, or would it be proper to say lover instead? It is hard to tell when dealing with an older culture. I don't think the concept of girlfriend boyfriend was even around then.

Either way, she was HOT. An inch or so taller than I, long black hair, harvest brown eyes, and the strength she wielded…wow. Her skin tone was olive, and she loved me with everything in her body. That wasn't to say she wasn't without her faults, she was possessive to the point of obsession, and had a fascination for grains that I just didn't see possible. In the end, I didn't care. I loved her all the same.

Though, there was only so much time you could picture your girlfriend before bad things happened. In my case, it was the sobering realization that she wasn't coming back, that she didn't exist. At that, I felt a soul crushing sadness descend over me. It stayed over me like a cloud for the rest of the day.

I did end up twiddling my thumbs and doing nothing for the next few days. I felt like screaming I was going crazy, all the sacrifice by my friends. All that wasted effort could be for nothing if the quest failed. I felt myself beginning to panic and found it difficult to suppress the feelings.

That isn't to say I stopped working out, but after the third day of no shower, no food, and no mental stipulation I was ready to scream. I felt jittery like I had all this pent up energy, which may have been because I was a demigod. Demigods are wired for combat, to take on the enemy. To do that they have superior reflexes, this leads to ADHD. I don't have dyslexia which is another sign of being a demigod. Nor do I feel more comfortable speaking Ancient Greek than in English. I guess either I absorbed some of Lady Artemis's powers for good, or I am just an unusual case.

I have been practicing with my abilities. I noticed during the night it was hard to sleep, I want to be outside to run, to…stalk my prey. To that end, my powers produced a bow for me to use. I just had to pull the string, and a silver arrow appeared. It was all very cool, but odd. The strangest part was that I somehow knew how to use the weapon. I mean that wasn't by itself odd when I was using her bow the bow imbued me with the skills to use it and her powers. But now that I was in the past when I didn't have her bow anymore I shouldn't have that kind of understanding. Or maybe I should because while I may be in the past, I still remembered future events? So confusing! How do the Fates do it!

Even when I had the bow the only reason I knew how to wield it correctly was that she had used it for so long that it….rubbed off on me? Was that why I looked like Lady Artemis? I didn't think that it worked that way.

Either way, these musings, and exercises kept me busy for five days. On the sixth, I had a visitor. It was a man, and he was tall, blond haired, fair skinned, and blue eyed. But it was the mischievous smile on his face that promised a lot of trouble and or fun that gave him away. Yes, the blue eyes were a sign of Zeus's children, but the smile, the smile meant that it had to be one person and only one person.

It had to be Lord Hermes, God of Travelers, Thieves and Messengers, Roads and Merchants, and Messenger of the Gods. I could see his Caduceus with the intertwined twin serpents coiled around it.

"Lord Hermes, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"What makes you think that I am here to visit you demigod?"

I went cold slightly and paled a few shades. He was right, after all, I had overplayed my hand.

I rallied, snorted if only to show some confidence. "Maybe you aren't here for me, maybe you are. Either way, I get to have the first conversation with a single soul in days. If you're not here for me, this interaction would be enough to make my day."

His blue eyes sparkled with unvoiced laughter. "Your right, I am here for you. You see you have caused a stir on Olympus. My sister has been complaining about a demigod who not only interfered with the Hunt but then proceeded to attack her while leading her on a two-day chase through the United States. I then had to meet who was the rapscallion to put a twist in her knickers so quickly."

"Well you found him, milord," and I spread my arms out wide before dropping them. "To be honest, it was hard work. First I had to delay delay delay, then I had to use some of my awesome skills to get her off of me. I then had to run away real fast and then it was only a matter of rinse and repeat."

He gave a second laugh, "Indeed, well I have come to tell you, Alexander, that your trial has been set right after the Summer Solstice ends tomorrow."

"Really, well that's good news…," assuming that the Lord of Olympus is in a good mood that is. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the status of the quest Lord Hermes?"

"Oh ho! You know about the quest, well they have made it to California after leaving the Lair of the Lotus Eaters and should be entering the Underworld soon. My Uncle is not in a good mood, so I hope Mr. Jackson is on his best behavior."

"He made it this far, he can do it," I said optimistically. He hasn't died I crowed internally, maybe I did change history!

"Maybe, we will see…well," and he clapped his hands. "I will see you tomorrow right after the Solstice, don't run off. I'd hate to have to chase you down."

"You mean you wouldn't let me be the mouse for your Sister? You have my thanks, Lord Hermes!"

With one last laugh, he vanished. He was known for being the fastest person on the Earth after all. Even by godly standpoints, he is the fastest.

Now that I knew when my fate was going to be decided, I had to begin thinking of what I would do, say, and how I would act. Frankly, this was something I should have done days ago, no matter though what is done is done.

I need at least seven Olympians to vouch for my character thus sparing me. The Lords and Ladies of Thieves, Beauty, Ocean, and Sun will more than likely support me. The Lord of the Sun might vote against me as a matter of principle based on how I treated his sister. Three of the four I am confident will support me.

I'd expect, the Lord and Ladies of Wine, Harvest, and Forge will not care one way or another more than likely. The Lord of the Forge may decide to support his wife's position so it may fall to what the Lady of Beauty decides.

The Lady of the Moon and Lord of War will more than likely be against me. War would want the carnage from my death, Moon, well it's obvious why she would rule against me. While the Lord and Ladies of Sky, Marriage, and Wisdom could go either way depending on the angle, the debate, and old grudges.

I gave a loud sigh, it had been a long week and a half, but it was finally ending.

I slept fitfully and woke up near midnight by my estimation. I knew the moon was out, and it was beautiful and full, the silvery light illuminating the night sky. I wanted desperately to be outside, to be amongst the trees and the wind. I gave a loud sigh; this was going to be a long night.

I only got a few hours of sleep at the end and woke up feeling slightly nauseous. A sign from my body that I didn't get enough sleep and would need at least an hour more to function somewhat normally. Not doing that would mean I would feel like crap all day.

I ate my cereal mechanically; to be honest, I didn't feel hungry. By lunch time came, I felt better; I had at least slept an hour, though it took forever for me to fall asleep. My stomach felt like it was in knots. When dinner came around, I felt like I was heading out to die. Evening came; the Solstice would be starting soon. It began, I felt the crash of thunder as the Lord of Olympus arrived, followed no doubt by his siblings and children.

Then there was a louder crash of thunder, the meeting was over, and maybe the world wouldn't end soon? If so, wonderful… it would mean that my life was about to end soon, my judgment day had arrived.

Half an hour later I was 'summoned,' i.e., Lord Hermes took me from my cell to the Council Chambers. He didn't say anything thankfully; I wasn't sure if I could have a good conversation with him in the first place.

When he took me into the chamber, he had teleported me into the very center of it. I was, I was….get it together the game has begun, and I needed my wits to survive this.

I stepped forward and bowed deeply. "Greetings Lord Zeus, Lord of the Sky and ruler of Olympus. How may I serve?"

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything for a moment. "Demigod…my daughter tells me that you interfered with the Hunt, assaulted her, and killed one of her sacred animals. Explain yourself." I heard the rumble of lightning at that. Shift him to voting against; I can't believe I forgot that he favored his daughters above all else.

"Lord Zeus, I was teleporting from San Francisco, California to Williamsburg, Virginia by way of magic when I accidentally appeared in the exact center of the Hunt. As the Hunt was still eating their dinner, I would argue that I did not interfere with the Hunt. I would say that I was an uninvited guest. The Hunt acted swiftly when faced with an unexpected event. However, a few members of the Hunt, new ones more than likely, attacked first without letting me talk. Thus I blocked the arrows and put them to sleep by way of magic so that I wouldn't have to suffer any more unintentional attacks. This spell was temporary, and they would have woken up an hour later."

I paused and heard silence and stony looks on a few, contemplation on others, and boredom on the rest.

"I was caught off guard by the sudden attack and was unable to show your daughter the respect she deserved properly. Thus she chose not to call off her handmaidens and proceeded to emit a fraction of her aura to intimidate me. It worked, she bullied me to the point that I didn't know what to do or what to say when she questioned me. Eventually, I reached a point where I realized that my life was truly on the line and so I shoved her back, blocked the arrows fired in her defense, and teleported away. I wasn't thinking clearly, however. So instead of heading to Camp Half Blood, I went to my home. It wasn't until I realized that I would be tracked that I decided to try and de-escalate the situation by meeting with your daughter again on a ground of my choosing."

I could feel Lady Artemis's anger, it was shimmering beneath her skin, and my body and energy were reacting, tensing.

"I met up with her in a clearing and sat down on a bench. Five minutes later she arrived on the opposite side. I tried to disarm the hostility by swearing on the river that I meant no harm to her and wouldn't attack her unless attacked first. It worked to an extent. However, there were answers that she wanted that the Fates forbade me from giving. When it became apparent that she would not get the answers, she wanted she declared that I would be brought to Olympus."

I could hear murmurs and shuffle of clothes as they digested this twist in the narrative. "Lady Artemis didn't take my answer well and summoned three of her wolves to intimidate me. It worked, but I still couldn't tell her due to the Fates actions. This was proved when I tried to tell her the Fates closed my windpipe choking me. Her demeanor became threatening, so I raised another shield. She destroyed it with a bolt of divine energy. Immediately afterward, one of her wolves that were in my blind spot behind me attacked, and bit me on the right leg. I used my weapon to kill the attacker and then was forced to block two of the three arrows that Lady Artemis sent my way. The third hit me on the left-hand side. She then rushed me and had me at knife point. I said the spell for a ray of light from the sun that immediately hit her on the head forcing her to drop me from her choke hold position that I was in. I then teleported myself away to the Smithsonian where I healed myself of the injuries I had taken."

"I decided that if I was to prevent World War III from breaking out as the Fates demanded of me. I needed to lose my tail, so I created a Doppler Ganger of myself. Once Lady Artemis's showed up, Alex, that's what his name is. Engaged Lady Artemis and I traveled to western New York. I hoped to shadow the quest and prevent any major monsters from engaging them."

"Interference is forbidden," stated Lady Athena interrupting me in the process.

"You are correct Lady Athena. Direct interference is indeed forbidden. But there are loopholes to exploit, ones that I know members of this very council have used to the gain of Olympus and their children. In this case though, before I could rendezvous with the Team Jackson I woke up the next morning to see Lady Artemis in my tent. We chatted for a bit while I got dressed, and in the end, she decided to attack first, before I could defend myself and ended up throwing me out of the tent. To counter, I reduced her powers to the point of being at the level of a demigod and then fled by way of teleportation. The spell was temporary."

I added that to just make my point clear, as I could hear a lot of murmurs.

"I arrived at the St. Louis Arch early on and waited for Team Jackson to come. Once they did, I turned myself invisible and accompanied them to the top of the spire. Where once his companions left to go to the base Jackson was attacked by the Echidna and her son. I let him battle it out with them. I was looking for a way I could interfere indirectly. My chance came when I heard the rumbles of lighting in the sky. When a bolt was thrown his way, I nudged it to the side so that it struck his enemies. I couldn't stop him from falling into the Mississippi though. Which was for the best maybe, he had been poisoned by the Chimera's venom."

"Once the battle was over I teleported myself to the base of the arch and walked outside. I wanted to ensure that the quest was still a go and that Jackson survived his plunge into the river. I saw him escape and regroup with his friends. When I pondered my next move, I was attacked from behind by the Hunt. Immobilized by way of an arrow to each calf and then dragged to her chariot where I was transported here."

"Who are you," demanded Lady Hera.

"My name is Alexander Guliani milady."

"Who is your Godly parent?"

"I am sorry, but I do not know." Better to act as though I am a demigod, instead of a mortal. That would bring me a lot of unwanted attention. Beyond what I am already getting that is.

"Hmm…."

When it became apparent that she would not be questioning me, any further Lady Athena moved in.

"It is clear that you know the exact route my daughter and her friends would be taking even while they were making it up as they went. How did you know?"

I gave her a small smile, "I cannot tell you, the Fates forbid it."

She sat back in thought. Eventually, she sat up, "What can you say?"

"The quest was supposed to fail; Jackson had too little training and no knowledge of who he was and what Olympus expected of him. The Fates allowed me to intervene to prevent that failure. They identified the point at which failure would occur, and I was to prevent it. I did so, and the quest succeeded despite all the odds."

She didn't respond but nodded and leaned back. "I move that we vote."

Her father nodded, "Those in favor?"

I looked at the Council. Four hands went up immediately, Apollo, Poseidon, and Hermes and Zeus. A few seconds later Demeter's hand went up.

"Against?" Lord Zeus asked.

Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Athena raised their hands. That left my fate in the Lord of Wine…who was asleep and thus abstained from voting.

I had lost the vote, six to five.

"I move we kill him," said Lady Hera.

"Why he did what the Fates demanded of him and thus should be rewarded," said Lord Apollo.

"He is a threat; he needs to be dealt with." Stated Lady Athena, whose eyes bored into mine.

"Don't be unwise Owl Head; this demigod was acting as the Fates instrument. To punish him would be to go against the Fates," Said Lord Poseidon.

She glared at him, "He may have been acting on the order of the Fates. However, he is a threat. His willingness to attack rather than talk shows that. Then there is the fact that he can turn an Olympian into a demigod! I reiterate my point; he is a threat."

"He needs to eat more grain the poor dear, look how skinny he is." I smiled when I heard Lady Demeter's comment.

"I do enjoy eating Shredded Wheat for breakfast milady."

"I knew you were a good boy the minute I saw you."

At that everyone else rolled their eyes.

"He shouldn't exist; he is the result of a broken vow."

At that everyone's eyes turned to the Queen of Olympus.

"What do you mean love?"

"Can't you see it husband, his silver eyes, his aura that screams of nature and the hunt? He is Artemis's."

I froze, I didn't expect that to come up, and frankly, I still wasn't convinced that I was a demigod at all.

There a silence so thick it couldn't have been cut with a knife, and then all Hades broke loose. Everyone was talking at the same time; nobody could hear another let alone think.

There was a massive crash of thunder followed by a bellowed, SILENCE! From the Lord of the Sky who then turned to his daughter. "Daughter, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Only that I did not break my vow. I had and have no intention to break the vow and thus say that the child is not mine. Perhaps he is descendent of Selene?"

"Maybe…"

"Impossible Selene faded in the early years of the Roman Republic," stated Lady Aphrodite.

Well, that explains why she voted against me, she and Lady Artemis aren't friends to put it lightly.

"I vote we punish your daughter for her bastard son."

"What! I protest," argued Lady Artemis.

"Quiet, she hissed. It was one thing for your father to have you. It was another for you to have your bastard. Have you no shame?"

"That's uncalled for step-mom; there is no lie in her voice or words."

"Don't call me that! You're just like her a…."

"A what Hera? A bastard? I would be careful about what you say; I can cause you all sorts of problems. If not for you directly than for your champion…"

"If you touch him…"

"It would be the same thing as when you met all my other brothers and sisters, this time it is you who are trying to defend and not attack."

Clever, Lord Apollo diverted attention from his sister in such a way to put her on the back foot. Who is her champion though? I wasn't aware that she even had one.

"Either way, the evidence is clear, he is of the moon. His aura is too strong to be descendent of Selene. Thus he must be Artemis's child," stated Lady Hera once again.

"I move that we send him to Camp Half-Blood. As he is an adult he can aid Chiron in training our children," stated Lady Athena.

There was a moment of silence as the God and Goddesses contemplated what to do and her proposal. I knew it would pass; Lady Athena was too intelligent to leave anything to chance. Was this what she was after? It was odd that she would vote against me on the one hand, and then support it the very next opportunity; perhaps she saw me as a threat but one that could potentially be useful?

"Agreed," rumbled her Father.

He turned his gaze to me, "You will go Camp Half-Blood, where you will present yourself to Chiron with the instructions to aid him in his duties. I expect you to be there within two days."

"Yes milord, I will leave right away." I bowed low in acknowledgment of his status and ruling.

"Council dismissed!" With a bright flash and a loud crash of thunder, he vanished leaving me alone with the other eleven members. All of them staring at me, some in anger, and others thought.

I bowed to the other members of the Council before leaving the chamber. I could feel their eyes boring into my back.

I left the Chambers and headed towards the bridge that connected Olympus to the mortal world. Due to the time of day…or evening, I could only see a few nymphs, satyrs, minor gods, and some older demigods on the streets. The rest were in their houses or temples. I looked at the Temples, and I could identify the majority of them based on their decorations. I, however, was looking for a particular one.

I was looking for the Temple of Athena. A replica of the Parthenon in Athens, the temple had a large owl in the center of the pediment. It was a risk to enter her temple uninvited. However, I needed to make a statement.

When I entered, I thought that I had found the world's best library and research center. The main room of the Temple was one giant library. Rows upon rows of books, though as much as I would have liked to stay and browse the shelves I was here for a reason.

I was looking for a book on the Titans and the First Titanomachy. I went to the information desk. I needed to find the library catalog. I found its number and location, though not knowing the layout of the building it was easy to become lost.

I began wandering. It was nice to be in the Temple, the last time I was here I only saw it from the outside.

I gave myself no more than five minutes before 'she' realized that I was here.

"You underestimate me demigod."

I turned around and smiled, "Lady Athena," I said bowing to her, "I was wondering if you had any books on the Titans and the First Titanomachy?"

She arched an eyebrow and gave me an indescribable look. "Why do you need them?"

"Knowledge is power, and Olympus is in for a rough few years. I bet your father ignored the warnings of the quest and is pretending nothing is wrong."

She said nothing she just looked at me. Her storm gray eyes were piercing my soul.

"You are not a person to place your bet lightly milady. Are you willing to bet that nothing is wrong? Are you ready to bet that this wasn't the first shot in the second Titanomachy?"

I could see her mind whirling as she examined all the options. After all, I was touched by the Fates, What did I know? What was I trying to tell her but couldn't outright?

"What's your angle?"

"Long term? I wish to see the survival of the West."

"What about in the short term?"

"For a war to be fought, supplies and information need to be gathered. Soldiers trained, and spies rooted out and inserted. We need fortifications and bases beyond New York and Los Angeles. We need to recruit those with specialties and to train more of them. Olympus has gone too long without being challenged and at the moment is rotting at the center due to negligence and arrogance."

She looked at me again, no doubt wondering how much I knew about the 'enemy' and of the Romans.

"You know of our counterparts?"

"I do, and the reason behind the separation."

Her gaze was intense; I could just see her coming to conclusion to conclusion in her mind. Storing each one away for a time in which case they might be needed or adjusted.

"You have given me much to think about, leave!"

I bowed and hurriedly went to the exit; my mission was complete.

Once I was out of the temple, I continued my walk to the elevator. Eventually, after five or so minutes I wasn't paying attention. I reached the elevator that would take me down.

A while later I was walking out of the elevator and onto the streets of New York. Camp Half-Blood was on Long Island and was home to a strawberry farm.

I knew where the location was roughly, though I had never been there. It vanished in the flooding.

In the end, though I got to Camp unmolested, being able to teleport was a major plus. I knew though it would be only a matter of time before I was attacked, after all, I had inserted myself into the Olympic Pantheon. I crossed the border and felt a wave of energy go over me. This was the magic of Thalia's tree, the spot where the daughter of Zeus was saved from the Fields of Punishment.

I wandered into camp and saw a row of houses built around a fire, the hearth. I saw to my left a large farm house and a pavilion with twelve long tables.

My goal was the large house; the other houses were for the children of the Gods. No doubt I would be sent to Cabin Eleven until Lady Artemis's claimed me. Which, knowing my 'Mother,' I put down to somewhere between never and when Tartarus freezes over.

I saw a few people out and about, it looked like a big celebration was ending, but for the most part, they were heading into their cabins for the night.

I reached the front porch and knocked on the door. Nobody answered; I beat again this time louder. I heard the sound of footsteps, or rather four footsteps, Chiron it had to be him.

I was right; it was Chiron, Immortal son of Kronos, and legendary trainer of heroes. "Yes?"

"Are you Chiron?" No duh, he was, but hey I had to start somewhere.

"I am, and you are?"

"I am Alexander Guiliani, and I was told by Lord Zeus to aid you in your duties."

"Really? Why don't you come in and tell me all about it."

I crossed the threshold and knew that a new life was beginning for me.

I heard the door shut and saw the porch light switch off. Or rather I noticed the lack of light in the darkness. I felt odd, I had jumped from one fire to another, and now I was all alone…I was eager to see what could be learned. What I could do to prevent the catastrophe that was the Second Titanomachy.

I wasn't looking forward to teaching though; there was a reason I decided to teach people at the National Parks instead of in school. Discipline, which was something I didn't know how to handle. I expected everyone to want to learn and being responsible for teaching to the year-end tests…I shuddered.

I jumped out of my mind when I was introduced to Mr. D or Lord Dionysus, Lord of Wine, Madness, Theater, and Vegetation. He was lounging in his chair a diet coke in hand.

"It's you," he grunted. I see you made it in one piece Alexa.

I felt a stab or irritation at his blatant insult, I wanted to correct him but knew it would be unwise. I didn't need to anger him.

I bowed, "yes Lord Dionysus."

"Names have powers Andrew, be careful."

"Yes Mr. D."

"Chiron, show him to his room, tomorrow we can set up his schedule."

"Right this way Alexander," and Chiron waved me out of the room and to my room which was down the hall.

He stopped at the door closest to the entrance and pulled out a key. "This is your room for the time being. I will be in the room across from you if you need any help."

He saw my dazed look and his face softened, "You did good work, you are a hero never forget that."

With that he left me to me thoughts and went into his room. The room itself was bigger than my apartment in Williamsburg by at least 150%. It had a large dresser and a closet. A fluffy bed and nightstand, as well as a desk, lamp, and two bookshelves both full of books. Not a bad set up.

I sat down on the bed for a few minutes. Before deciding to sit on the desk, I wanted to record my thoughts in my journal. If I was going to make sense of the world and be ready for tomorrow I needed to clean house.

Where to begin I mused. I know let's start at the beginning and I pulled out a pen with black ink and began to write. 'Why did I ever get involved? I moaned to myself. It had been less than a day since I had been forced by the Lord of the Sky and King of Olympus to aid Chiron in training the next generation of demigods.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Journal Entry_

 _June 21, 2017_

 _I did it! I successfully went back in time and prevented the outbreak of World War III. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood brought the Masterbolt back to Olympus and peace now reins again._

 _Of course it was through my subtle actions that it happened. I directed a lightning bolt headed towards Jackson while on the Freedom Arch in St. Louis Missouri to the side._

 _What I am not saying is that there was a slight I mean major hiccup. I appeared in Virginia right in the middle of the Hunt and nearly got myself impaled by the Handmaidens of Lady Artemis._

 _She didn't take my 'interference' in the Hunt well and forced me to flee for it. After three days of being on the run I was caught and then brought back to Olympus with three arrows in me._

 _I was put on trial once the quest was successful during which it was revealed that I was a son of Artemis. I know the eternal virgin, hater of men! Me her first demigod, it's laughable._

 _Either way they believe that and I am not going to correct them. Due to my age I was sent by Lord Zeus to Camp Half-Blood to aid Chiron in teaching their children. This is where I am right now, and where I am writing this journal entry._

 _What I wouldn't give to have Alejandra with me right now. Despite being a know-it-all at times she would know what to do._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Authors Note: I had a lot of fun creating this chapter. It took me a month and a half to build and roughly two weeks to edit it. My goal was to learn the lessons of last time and avoid the problems of my first story. I have heavily edited the story, even going so far as to use to help catch any problems.

Unlike my first story, Star Wars, I decided to create an outline for each chapter and of the core premise of the story. That isn't to state I am not doing this for my Star Wars story, I am just having to play catch up.


	3. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

**Chapter 3: What Have I Gotten Myself Into?**

Completed: 10/15:17

Edited: 11/6/17

Revised: ?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: I did it again! Another 20K + chapter! While not as much as the previous chapter it is still impressive to me that I was able to write as much as I have in a short amount of time.

This chapter is about how Alexander is trying and failing (from his perspective) at integrating himself into the life of a demigod. I know there isn't any action. Why would there be? He isn't at war, he is preparing for a war years in the future.

This story is as much a story of his life as it is his fear for the future.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the afternoon of the first day here at Camp Half-Blood. I had been given the grand tour of the camp by Chiron. Its director since well the beginning was Chiron who loved what he did and loved the demigods like his own children. Which if I remember correctly he didn't have any children of his own….moving on.

Camp Half-Blood had it all, an armory supplied with arms and armor from the Force which was run by demigods from Cabin five. There was a volleyball net, Pegasus stable, lava climbing wall? That was odd even for me, where did they even find lava? What happened if someone fell in? That can't be regulation.

There was the Big House which doubled as the camp infirmary and home to Chiron, Mr. D and I now. There were the twelve cabins for the children of each of the Olympians all situated around the Hearth of Olympus. There was an amphitheater, fighting arena, strawberry fields where the income of the camp came from. Last but not least there were the woods. Stocked with monsters and where the weekly capture the flag game took place.

As I was sent to help Chiron train the demigods I was assigned a schedule. I was to teach the kiddies in archery and survival techniques. I groaned just thinking about that. Tomorrow is my first day of class, and I feel so underprepared like I don't have a clue what to do. Get a grip Alexander; my goal is to prepare the Camp for the upcoming war. I can do this.

Thankfully though I won't have to deal with the lingering injury from the arrow stuck in my side. When I told Chiron about the arrowhead, he handed me a cup of Nectar, the drink of the Gods. I stared at it for a long time before Chiron was forced to ask me what was wrong. I told him that I never had Nectar before. With good reason I was mortal, and I didn't want to become a charred crisp. If I drank this and lived, it meant that I was a demigod that I might just be the son of Artemis; goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Chastity, Maidens and the Wilderness.

I slowly raised the glass to my lips and tilted it. Next thing I knew I tasted the homemade apple pies my Dad used to make. I could feel the apples, cinnamon, and the crust on my tongue. By the Gods! No wonder the Gods jealously guarded it. Nectar would put all the drinks in the world to shame!

Then the reality of the situation hit me like a load of bricks. I had Nectar, I had Nectar and lived. I paled rapidly and felt numb all over. It must have shown because Chiron grabbed my arm with one hand and shoulder with another. "It's alright lad; you'll be alright. Look the arrow has come right out." I looked down, and sure enough, there was the arrow point, silver and all. I leaned down, and Chiron was forced to adjust his grip. I hefted the arrow and then pocketed after a moment. A souvenir of everything that I had done to get to this point.

I looked a Chiron again, "thank you for your help and understanding. I…I never actually believed that I was well, a demigod."

He nodded sympathetically, "I understand; it must be quite a shock for you. You are by far the oldest demigod that I have had in recent centuries to come for training. Normally you would have been found, but Fate had another path for you."

I gave a dry laugh, "I most certainly did. Now I hear that the camp serves a most wonderful breakfast. Might we…."

He laughed, "it certainly does. It has some of everything…." Then he turned serious, "you've had a bit of a shock that is normal. You are among friends though, despite your age, you are amongst friends."

By mutual consent, we turned and walked from the Big House to the Dining Pavilion. We passed the Forge. It looked like someone had combined a factory with multiple smokestacks billowing smoke out with the frame of a Greek Temple, and then the armory. The armory was a large brick building with barred windows and a large doorway that could easily be protected. No doubt it would be filled with weapons and armor of every type found in the western world.

I saw satyr's moving about, Nymphs greeting the dawn, no doubt watching Apollo as he began his daily task of ferrying the sun across the heavens.

We reached the cabins. It was interesting to look at them, they all represented in their way their owners. Lord Zeus was old school Greek Templish showing off his strength and prowess. Mr. D's had vines crawling up his. Lord Apollo's looked like it was made of gold and glistened in the sun. His sisters, on the other hand, was made of silver and glowed in the dark in the same manner the moon is.

"Alexander, you okay?"

I gave a start and wrenched my eyes from her cabin. "Yeah, sorry was just thinking," and I started walking again.

He didn't look convinced but let it go and continued walking all the same.

Eventually, we reached the Dining Pavilion, a raised piece of ground with thirteen tables. Twelve oriented vertically all pointed toward the cabins. With one table horizontal blocking their 'approach.' The pavilion's platform was of granite a fitting design for those that had temples made in their honor. I saw kids of various origins trickle in, one table at a time.

One table was made up of individuals who looked like they would like nothing more than to start a fight and revel in it. Must be Cabin five, Ares children, I saw to their left was a bunch of children engaged in some debate over something. Athena's children I assumed. I kept looking until I saw Demeter's table, full of children discussing well anything. I saw Lord Hermes's table which was the most eclectic of them all. I knew who his child was and who was not based on their sandy blonde hair and mischievous look on their faces. The others were claimed and unclaimed demigods. The Lord of Travelers Hermes's took in all who needed refuge. Thus his table was the dumping ground for Gods and Goddess not important enough to have their own seat on the Council.

Of course, not all tables were full; Table One and Two were empty. Zeus's only child that I knew of was a tree and thus did not need the table. Lady Hera doesn't have any champions that I am aware of. She would never stoop to cheating on her husband no matter how much he cheats on her. Table Three, Lord Poseidon's table, was a table of one with only Percy Jackson sitting at it. Hard to believe that before 1945 or so this table like Lord Zeus's table would have been full of demigods. Such is the power of prophecy.

Once everyone was seated, I was three seats to the left of Chiron, in between two Satyrs; I heard a hoof pounding on the floor. Everyone went quiet. He then raised his glass and stated loudly, "To the Gods!"

There was a loud cacophony of noises as everyone repeated his actions. Immediately afterward Nymphs baring great patters of food entered the pavilion and deposited them on each of the tables. Everyone loaded up their plates with food and then took them to the hearth, myself included. I may not belong in the world, but I knew what needed to be done.

When it was my turn, I put one of the three pancakes into the fire with the granola with vanilla on top and stated, "for Lady Demeter. Hope you are doing well where ever you are." I watched as the fire flared slightly and I noticed a confused look on a brown-haired girl. I smiled at her; I knew who she was. She was Hestia, the First and Last Olympian, and guardian of the Hearth and Home. I ignored her in favor of my second offering. It was a banana, which I peeled before adding to the fire as well. "For Lady Athena, may your wisdom never fail and may you find it in unexpected places." Lady Hestia's look turned contemplative as she tried to figure out what I was up to. Neither were my parents as far as she knew, one had voted to preserve me the other to kill me. I winked at her before tossing a banana nut muffin in. "For Lady Hestia, may the Hearth she tends never go out."

Not waiting for an answer or response I moved on, letting the people behind me have their turn. I knew that I was being watched. I was older than all the other demigods and obviously not a satyr, so they wanted to figure out if I was a demigod returning after many years.

I ate my breakfast in silence, I didn't care to talk to the satyr's on either side, and I could feel their gazes on me, no doubt believing me to be the son of Artemis. I was frankly amused at the deception going on, and the best part was I didn't have anything to do with it. I mean the Fates were the one who made me a 'son of Artemis.'

Once it was clear that breakfast was winding down, Mr. D stood up. "Listen up," and all the demigods turned their gaze on the big table and the Lord of Wine, Parties, Vegetation, etc. "As you can see we have a new camper slash instructor Andrew Gaspard." At Chiron's whispers, he amended himself, Alexander Guliani. By order of my Father, he is going to aid Chiron in teaching you, hurray, don't kill him."

I felt everyone's eyes on me and waved in response. There were some mutterings, no doubt wondering what I would teach. Considering that Chiron had only the barest knowledge of what I could do, he would be forced to test me.

Shortly afterward the meal was over, the Nymphs came and cleaned up. As the children/teenagers stood up, I followed Chiron out of the Pavilion. "I know not your skills though I can plainly see you have had some measure of training. If you are to teach, then I need to know where you stand on your skills."

"Sounds reasonable, I was wondering what I was going to teach."

"What are your skills?"

I sighed, I could mention that I used magic, but I knew that Lady Hecate's magic was different than my own. "I am competent with the sword and shield, spear, and bow. I am skilled my brand of magic, though it is not like Lady Hecate's brand of magic exactly. Unlike Lady Hecate's children, my magic isn't the result of 'fitness' and a pool of energy. My magic is based on spells, and the wording of such spells. It is also based on the fact that the power given for the magic is considered to be a loan and must be paid back through missions. The more magic that I use, the bigger the payment in return is expected."

Chiron gave me a long look; I knew what he was thinking. What business did Lady Hecate have with me? Did she know who my mother was? Would she claim me as her champion?

In the end, though he just nodded and started asking me questions about monster's I had faced.

Yes, I had suffered a hydra, no not Medusa, The Nemean Lion, oh yeah. The Minotaur yes, Hellhounds check, Empousa yes, Dracaena yes as well.

He gave me a sharp look when I said yes to all of his questions, and I realized that I had said the wrong things. It may have been right, but I shouldn't have advertised that. No doubt he thought Lady Hecate sheltered me. Now he knows that is not the case.

"Any other adventures you want to tell me, Alexander?"

I smiled, "No, just your regular mortal going about his day."

He gave a loud laugh that came from his belly, "If only, if only." Then he turned serious, "I have taught many a generation of demigods, but you are the oldest in recent years to come to me. It is clear that you are holding back on what you know." He raised a hand to forestall my protests. "So long as what you know isn't a threat to the camp then you may keep them. Just know that you aren't alone. Now then, it is time for combat practice."

We had arrived at the Combat Arena, and I saw a sizeable amphitheater-style arena. In the center was a large circle where multiple groups of individuals could practice. Already I saw a group of children practicing. They must have arrived a few minutes before we did.

It boggled the mind for me to see children who should be in school or out playing practicing with knives, swords, and spears, it was mind-boggling.

"Liliana," Chiron called out. A young girl, maybe fifteen by the looks of her came over. "Yes, Chiron?"

"I need to test Alexander he, please spar with him using a variety of weapons."

"Yes Chiron," and she turned to me, "right this way."

I followed her to a corner of the arena where we could have some privacy. "It's not often we get a demigod that is so old," she stated after a moments silence.

I gave a wry smile, "I bet. Frankly, I am not enthusiastic about being here."

"Why not, you get to be amongst your family and be safe."

"True, but I had a life, a job that I loved. Right now I am supposed to be giving tours, and instead, I am here. Then there is the fact that I am so much older than everyone else. I have graduated from college with my Master's Degree; I just feel like my life is collapsing in on itself…I don't even believe that I am a demigod in the first place."

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "Truly I am sorry for your loss, I pray that the Fates are kind to you. If you need to talk come find me."

"Thank you, Liliana, I am Alexander."

"Pleasure to meet you, Alexander, now Chiron has decided to test you before he assigns you, class. Let's start off with the sword shall we?"

*Two Hours Later*

"Good, good whoever taught you knew what they were doing."

"They were the best," I said between pants.

"I can tell, listen Alexander normally I would say that you could teach up to the Intermediate level campers. However, you need to work on your stamina. Until then I recommend teaching only the basics."

I grimaced; my body wasn't impressive as it was before. I wasn't so prideful that I wanted to look good all the time. However, being able to eat what I want was nice. I would need to work on that.

"Only the basics, well that will ease me into camp life."

She laughed, "If only, I am going to recommend that you teach the advanced students in archery. Your skills are fantastic. Maybe I will be getting a new brother soon."

I looked at her quizzically, "I am a daughter of Apollo."

I gave a short laugh of my own, "Your blond hair and brilliant white teeth should have clued me in."

She smiled, "Indeed."

My smile vanished, "Well if what I learned was true I don't believe that we will be siblings, you'll just have to put up with a cousin instead."

She looked at me blankly.

"The Council believes that I am the son of….of." I found myself gaging like my throat was being constricted. Assuming that was what was happening, I doubled over from the pain. I could hear Liliana shouting my name from a distance. "Try to tell anyone, and your life will be short and full of agony Boy. Consider this your only warning or suffer my wrath." Came a voice as cold as the night and as sharp as an arrow from within my mind; it was Lady Artemis. She never actually identified herself, but I knew it to be her.

I heard galloping from my right just as the pain vanished and I found that I could breathe. It was Chiron; he was running full tilt towards me. Impressive to be honest, remind me never to try to outrun him. Tartarus I bet he could give a nymph a challenge.

"Are you alright Alexander?" Concern etched on his face.

"I am, I made the…mistake of stating who I believed my Godly parent was. They took offense at that and warned me against discussing that topic again. Under threat of pain, suffering, and death of course."

He sighed, "Let's get you to the Big House for some Ambrosia. Afterwards, we'll discuss your assessment."

"Sure," I turned to Liliana, "Thanks for testing me, hope my curse doesn't spread."

"My pleasure, as for the curse don't worry Alexander it won't spread. "

I smiled and felt the worry slip from me. She caught on quick, "Thanks, be safe."

"You as well," and she waved me off before leaving herself. No doubt heading to the showers to cool off.

Chiron and I began our 'long' walk back to the Big House. I could see the others watching me. Having long since stopped practicing when I was attacked. I gave a loud sigh, and he looked at me. "I know that you're expecting me to be sad. You're right of course, I am sad. On the other hand, I am more anxious than sad. I want to confirm what I am beginning to experience. I had a Mom, and a Dad who loved me cared for me, raised me, and groomed me into the man I am. I don't need her acceptance." I could hear my voice getting louder and louder. "I already have it. I just want to know who I am and she is going to deny me that!

"The Gods are by definition not human. They can feel, but their desires and wants transcend our understanding. Even if we think we can pin them down."

"I understand."

He gave me a dubious look.

I could understand the look, what does a twenty-six-year-old man who just learned that he is a demigod understand beings whose power can make or break the world if applied the right way?

"More than you will ever realize."

He gave me another look but dropped the subject.

The rest of the walk was done in silence, or I was silent and watched Chiron interact with the others. He said hi to some, advised others, and chastised two twin boys for playing a prank. Sons of Hermes apparently and then sent them off to arts and craft.

We walked up the front porch steps; I decided to sit on the swing and well swing.

I was still feeling off, the mental headache from my 'Mothers' dress down had shaken me. Chiron continued inside leaving me alone. I couldn't help but wish that I was back in Virginia. This wasn't what I was supposed to be doing with my life.

I heard the telltale sign of Chiron's return. I ignored him until he was beside me with a cube of ambrosia. I gave him a wane smile and thanked him.

I promptly chunked the small square of golden ambrosia into my mouth like it was vodka and found myself screaming in pain again as my mind stitched together. I could feel the tear heal. It was painful excruciatingly painful yet pleasant as well. When it was done, I felt better. I still felt the after-effects of the injury, but those should fade.

I sat in silence, the hand with ambrosia now resting on the hand rest palm up. Eventually, after staring out into the camp without actually seeing. I refocused on the world around me. I turned to Chiron, "Thanks for the Ambrosia, and my apologies for ignoring you. It is just…my life is gone I am surrounded by children. I don't want to teach those who don't want to learn!"

He gave me another sad smile, seems to be the typical attitude regarding me. "You're right it isn't fair, but that is life isn't it. As for the children, who say they don't want to learn? You are the oldest demigod here; you survived monsters that in the old days would have seen you put in the stars. You are proof that you can live life to an old age…"

"Old Age, I am within the prime of my life, that isn't old," I interrupted him.

"For a demigod it is, it isn't something spoken but understood. They, you, are used, used to the point that they break and then crazy glued back together so that you can be used again."

At my horrified look he clarified. "Not all Gods do that, all the time, I should say. It happens enough though that the life of a demigod can be hard and fraught with peril. Many leave the Greek World to get away, they stop coming to camp, and they move on. They can't escape their fate though. Monster attacks are frequent, more frequent than in the past due to technology and the need to use technology often to live."

"There are others then."

"Yes, but they do not come back to camp often, that opens the door to quests and other nonsense they would rather avoid. The fact that one has come back to teach is to them a godsend."

I felt my heart lurch; I knew what needed to be done. "Still upper lip and all is what you are saying."

"Essentially yes, now once Liliana arrives we can discuss what you could teach."

We sat in silence for a while until Liliana arrived, she looked like she had run a marathon and was breathing hard. On her back was my backpack with my water in it.

I held out my hand for the pack, and after a sec, she handed it to me. I promptly took out the bottle and gave it to her. She twisted it open and swiftly chugged half of it and then dumped the rest on her head. So much for the shower, she had just taken.

I stood up and offered her my seat on the swing. I didn't have to, there was room for two more, but I frankly didn't feel like sharing, so I stood up.

She waved it off, apparently too tired to speak.

A minute or so later she greeted us.

"How did he do Liliana?"

"He is frankly better with the bow, dagger, and sword than the spear. It is clear though that he has had instruction in all mainstream weapons. I would say let him teach the beginner classes first that way he will be eased in instead of having a shock. I would make an exception though to archery his skills are phenomenal."

I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Don't get cocky Alexander you still have ways to go, not though we know where to put you and what classes you will take while living here."

I gave a rueful smile, "Sorry, I was thinking about my teachers, they would be upset if I didn't show an aptitude in their weapon of choice."

At their quizzical glance, I elaborated, "Sword and spear. I know I am not the best at the spear it is just too unwieldy, but I learned how to use it and not kill myself or my allies at least."

They nodded in understanding, "Who was your teacher, Alexander?"

"I can't tell you Chiron they requested anonymity."

He gave me another look that suggested he knew that I was lying…which I was. But again I couldn't tell him who had taught me. That would lead to unwanted questions.

"Thank you for your help Liliana; you may go."

"Yes Chiron, nice meeting you Alexander, see you around."

"The pleasure was mine, see you soon."

She walked off leaving us alone again. At least I thought that we were alone who knows if Mr. D was around somewhere.

"Thank you for your help and understanding, while they may not realize it I know you do. You never taught me, nor have you ever seen me. You are willing to help me and give me latitude that the others are denied. I appreciate it, I truly do."

"You quite welcome, though eventually, I expect the truth."

"When the Fates give me leave I will tell you," at his look, I expanded upon what I had told. "The Fates forbad me from telling anyone. When the Moon Goddess demanded answers, and I tried to tell her they prevented me from doing so."

"Ahh, you are touched by the Fates then, a heavy burden no matter the age."

"You are right, though I can tell you that Mr. Jackson's warning shouldn't be ignored."

He gave me a sharp and intense look.

"The Lord of Olympus has declared that topic off limits I would be wise not to test that."

"Must have missed the memo then…I will keep it on the down low. No need to earn his ire. I would suggest we give some of the demigod's specialty training. For example: in stealth, guerrilla warfare, spying, tracking, squad tactics, etc.

"And when the Lord of Olympus inquiries about our shift in policy what would I tell him?"

"That they have volunteered to create a safe area within the city so that the Demigod's feel safe not just within the Camp but in the city as well. Right now the safe area is only guaranteed within the Camp. By extending it to the city, the Demigods can train in safer conditions outside of the normal boundaries giving them more experience. This project would result in having a greater chance of success in combat against the monsters and inquests in general. "

"You have given it some thought," he mused.

"I have, troubled waters approach and I would see as many of them survive as possible… we can contact some of the older demigods that would be useful. They can provide tips on how to survive, who knows they could create an account for demigods to withdraw money from while on quests. They need not come and fight if instead, they are willing to provide auxiliary aid."

"You HAVE given this some thought. Second question who will teach us these skills?"

I hesitated for a moment, "That would be the hardest part. The only group that specializes in what I just said would be the Hunt and they do not like the boys."

He nodded in agreement, "They do not, and it is clear that their Mistress does not like you."

"The other option would be to recruit some of the older demigods or see if the Wise One has some ideas."

"Viable, though still by far the shakiest part of the plan."

"True, but I already talked to her and warned her about what was coming. If she believes that I have spoken true or what I have talked about will come true, she will help. Her children, after all, live here."

"When, before you arrived didn't you."

I nodded my head.

"A calculated gamble Alexander, I would advise you to be more careful about who you tell."

"She is the only other one."

"Still she will of great help," and he began to stroke his beard in thought.

I let him contemplate in silence, and thus all I did was sit back on the swing and well swing.

"You have given me much to think about, let us return to the issue at hand, your position here at the Camp. You will conduct the beginner archery class under my supervision so that I may know the extent of your teaching abilities. Should it go well I will see about bumping you up a level until you reach the advanced class. The beginner class is every Monday from 11 am to 12 am."

I nodded to show that I understood. No doubt he believed me to be a Son of Artemis and that my skills would be of great use and help.

"You will also take over the class on Monster Assault Techniques. Usually, a child of Athena or Ares would teach this class. However, they do not have the experience that you have had. Based on your testimony you have encountered many of the monsters that the rest of the demigods have only heard about in stories. That class is from 12 am to 1 pm Monday thru Friday."

"You like the rest of the camp will have the weekends off. For the moment I would suggest that you do not leave the camp. As the Lord of Olympus has his eye on you, it would be wise not to tempt him."

I grimaced; I wanted to give a tour at COLO.

"Is there any way we can use the Mist so that I won't lose my job at COLO?"

"COLO?"

"Sorry, Colonial National Historical Park. It celebrates the beginning and end of Colonial America as a part of the British Empire. Coincidentally George Washington led the siege of Yorktown."

Chiron nodded, "he is one of the camps more famous demigods of the modern era."

"I'll bet," I nodded with a half-smile. I saw Washington in action planning the upcoming siege talking to his mother. She was giving him advice regarding the siege of Yorktown. How cool was that!

"No promises, more than likely I will have to use the mist to make them believe you never worked there at all…Well, it's a wonderful day; you have the entire weekend to prepare for your classes. My recommendation is to explore the camp and get to know it."

I smiled; though on the inside I was a bit upset that I would not get my final paycheck. I did want to find a lovely sheltered tree to take a nap under though. I know it wasn't that late

I went inside and found a blanket, my journal, and a pen. Today was going to be a good day, well and even better day than it had been an hour ago.

I left the Big House a minute later and then had to double back real quick to go to the bathroom. Once that was complete I left the House to head towards the lake. I knew there had to be some shaded locations that I could take advantage of.

It took me ten minutes or so to reach the lake. It was a beautiful warm day. September was nearing us, and I could see a hive of activity. The Naiads were swimming about, the children of Aphrodite, the ones who off for the moment were sunbathing themselves.

I ignored them all; I just took in the moment. The sun was shining a brilliant yellow and orange glow on the world. The sky was blue with nary a few wisps of white clouds. Not like the blanket of clouds the week earlier.

The water was a deep cerulean blue; the grass was light green and dark green, and the trees a myriad of dark brown, light brown, and the standard fall colors of yellow, orange, red, and light green. All in all, I was happy to be able to relax. No Gods demanding things of me, no Goddess torturing me. Yep, life was good. I threw the blanket under the shade of a large Oak tree and lay down.

I sat there in silence listening to nature, filtering out the excess noises of people moving about, the distant sounds of hammers falling and weapons clashing. Life was good.

I closed my eyes to take a nap. "Lying down on the job I see."

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up looking for the individual who spoke.

It was a woman; she was tall black-haired, green-eyed, with alabaster skin, and a face that looked timeless. As if it hadn't aged a day she reached maturity. She was carrying twin torches, and strangely enough had three faces.

I immediately knew who she was; she was Lady Hecate; Titaness of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Necromancy, Mist, and the Crossroads.

She also happened to be my patron while operating under Olympian purview.

"That's right, such a smart mortal."

Did I mention that she was incredibly dangerous as well?

Her lips curved into a vicious looking smirk. "Oh I am dangerous," she purred, "and I have a task for you."

I gulped, I was hoping to avoid this, and frankly, I didn't expect her to even know of me yet.

"You lead the bitch halfway across the United States using magic to defend, attack, and retreat and expect me not to know? Think, I know you aren't that dumb."

I flushed slightly, but held my tongue she was right after all. Even if she weren't, I still would have kept my tongue. Back talking Powers that Be, especially the Greco-Roman ones never goes well.

"No, it does not. Now I have a task for you

"How may I be of assistance Elder Cousin?"

"Tomorrow is the weekly Capture the Flag game; I want you to participate as a third party group. I want you to showcase your might, especially your magical might."

"I can do that, and I will tell Chiron what you have demanded of me."

"Good, I want you to show up that infernal Big Three demigod Jackson and that daughter of Athena's need a good ego check."

"As you command Elder Cousin."

She vanished, and I had no choice but to get up, shake my blanket out and then toss it over my shoulder. I picked up the journal and pen and began the walk back to the Big House. Capture the Flag was held once a week every week from 7 pm to 9 pm. It was three pm right now which meant that I had six hours to prepare. This had to be a gross misuse of position. I didn't want to be some errand boy; I did not! What have I gotten myself into, I groaned to myself?

I picked up the pace I needed to find Chiron quickly and then head to the armory to see some armor. If not then I would need to head to the forge which thankfully wasn't too far away.

Chiron wasn't at the Big House which meant that I needed to figure out where he might be. I decided to head to the archery range to see if he was there. Seven minutes later I reached the field and was slightly sweaty for my trouble. He wasn't there. I asked one of the campers where he was, and they didn't know but directed me toward the Arts and Craft Pavilion.

That meant that I had to job to the opposite end of the camp, I felt like groaning. I so needed to work on my stamina.

By the time I made it to the Arts and Craft pavilion I was sweaty and flushed. However, I had found him; I had seen Chiron. I was so happy to have found Chiron, or I would have been if I didn't feel like I needed to sit down and drink some water.

"Alexander, what brings you here? I would have thought that you would be enjoying your weekend?"

"I received an unexpected guest and need your help."

I gestured to the side to avoid having to talk where the others could hear me as they were staring at me instead of working.

Chiron followed me outside, "What's wrong she didn't hurt you again?"

"No, thankfully it appears she is lenient, so long as I avoid certain subjects it appears I will be okay. No this is an entirely different issue. I have been commanded by Lady Hecate, my patron, to form a third party for this week's Capture the Flag game."

He frowned in either irritation or contemplation. "One person versus the camp will not go well."

"I agree at best it would be a slow death. However, this is her command, and I am loath to go against her."

"Agreed, very well you will form your own team for this week's game. I will figure out where your flag should go. You need to go to the armory to find some armor and a weapon."

"I will, thank you for your help and understanding."

"This isn't the first time that I have had to adjust my routine."

I walked away and muttered. "I'll bet," when it was clear that nobody was nearby to hear me.

I headed to the armory which thankfully wasn't too far away. At least compared to the archery range I only had to walk half the distance to the arsenal.

The walk allowed me to cool off and to think of what I needed to prepare myself. I needed a bow and quiver, a sword and at least five daggers. Two would be used to parry and attack while the other three would be hidden in my armor and be capable of throwing. I needed armor that was light but durable. Offered a big more than the minimum protection required, and of good quality that it could be spelled.

The armory was a large metal shed behind Cabin Six, which made sense when you think about it. Cabin Six is all about wisdom and battle strategy. Having to choose the correct type and amount of weaponry and armor would be right up their alley. Only Cabin Five could have as high a claim if not stronger. This assessment is based on their prowess in combat though not on their analytical abilities

I chose a light brown hard leather armor set. Compared to the other armors it was complicated and hard to put on. The first thing that I had to put on was the undershirt which was a thick cloth that went from the neck to mid-thigh. Designed to stop arrows and knives but not swords, it provided the minimum coverage as well as preventing chafing from the leather.

The central chest piece of the armor itself came in three parts. The under portion which protected the entire torso and then had two connecting portions at the hips to protect the thighs from the sides. This set and the connecting pieces were held together by three buckles each. There was a half-moon piece of leather connecting the parts to the main body of armor.

For the main body, the buckles were on the front while the side pieces buckles were on the sides. The pattern on the leather was plain until it reached the border of the bottom. The design was of intricate flowers that emerged from the leather and continued onto the edge of the secondary pieces below the main set.

Then there was a second set of leather that went over the first set on top of the first chest piece. In doing so, it provided the most protection for the most vulnerable part of the body. Like the first part, it had three buckles in front, and the bottoms had intricate floral patterns on them. The eight leather pieces looked like waves with how they went from the inside swooping down to the right, and left respectively, depending on which side you were looking at.

Then there were the shoulder pads. These pads had three components to them. The most extensive parts protected the shoulder and neck and were connected by two buckles that went around the neck. The smallest part provided extra cover for the shoulder beneath the flare of the first part. While the third section began underneath the second part went all the way down to the top of the elbow. This piece was held together by a buckle that went around the arm a few inches below the armpit.

Where the armor connected to the second piece of armor by way of a metal pin, which held the two in place. There was also the strategic use of metal used as well. The sides of the second section of the chest piece had a medium size band of steel running down the side protecting me from being hit from an angle. It didn't protect from being slashed from the front though.

The point of the most exposed part of the shoulder pad had metal running up the spine of the turn, while the third part had a metal cap that just touched the elbow.

I moved about and felt a little stiff, not used to the armor, and the armor not yet being broken in. Necessary protection minimal weight, now I needed to put on the gloves, and leg pieces to round out the set.

The gloves were made up of three sets of leather but when put on was once long glove. From the point just below the elbow, the gloves began with an arrow point capped with metal. An inch later the next leather piece started, also with a metal point and continued the rest of the way, the bulk of the lower arm. It ended just where the hand began. That way I had full mobility of my wrist. The third part was the smallest part and protected the top of my hand and flared slightly upwards to deflect blows. That part of the glove also had a band of leather that went around the palm keeping the piece of leather in place. It also had a thin piece of metal on it for extra protection.

The leggings, connected were one long piece of leather. In fact, it was made up of four pieces of leather attached by way of buckles. The first part and the largest regarding width went from the point where the legs met the hip bone and went downwards in the end. The second part overlapped the first part and continued all the way to the top of the knee to a point. These two components connected to the leg employing two buckles on the back of the leg.

The third piece of leather protected the knee by wrapping around the knee out on all sides like a half circle and moved down half of the lower leg. The fourth piece went over the third portion and curved to cover the boots that would be worn. In fact, it included the entire boot which was great.

The ankle had a narrow band of metal going around it, and the topmost part of the leather had a thin band of metal running up and down all parts of the legging. It only 'branched out' when it reached the knee. There it covered the entire leather piece protecting the knee.

Finally, I found a piece of armor to protect my neck from having my throat slashed. It was a large piece of black leather that had eight small round buttons of metal inserted into it. Just touching the bottom of the buttons was a solid piece of thin metal that went around the entire neck and in the front flared downwards to cover the gap where the chest piece left vulnerable. The vulnerability area is the same as a polo, it's the v-shaped piece of skin exposed by the shirt. The article was held together by a metal buckle on my right side.

I was almost ready, in fact, all I needed was my helmet, and I would have a complete set of armor. Unfortunately, all that was available was the Corinthian style helmet. The stereotypical helmet design was worn by the Greek armies of old. The helmet that I chose was bronze in color and no doubt material. It had no crest and thus made me look like I was bald. However, it provided full protection for my head, bar my ears which were exposed. The face was protected with only the mouth and eyes open to attack. The opening was straight down from the nosepiece and looked like a weird T when connected with the eye holes. The only adornments were a thin line of ridged metal where my eyebrows would have been, and again where my forehead met my hairline in a reverse V shape.

Completely armored I now needed to find a weapon or two.

I chose a wooden bow made of maple and metal. Weird combination I know, but the metal ran the length of the bow and capped each end. If anything the extra addition meant that it would make for a good blocker in a pinch if needed. With it was a quiver full of arrows.

I then chose a Falcata or slashing sword. Essentially halfway down the blade, it curved a few degrees downwards making it an excellent weapon to pierce enemy armor.

I wrapped the sword belt and hilt around my waist. Now to find that dagger, I looked around and saw it. It was small, no longer than a foot in length. Its hilt had grooves that twisted along the length of the hilt that made it easier to grip and a short hilt guard. The blade wasn't thin, but it could hardly be considered medium let alone large. Meant for thrusting, slashing, or parrying instead of throwing I had no choice but to sheathe that plan of mine. I attached the dagger's hilt to my chest, on the left-hand side of my body, making it easier for me to draw in a pinch.

Armed and ready I wore my armor out of the armory and headed back to the Big House to spell the armor and weapons. I didn't have much time, it was already five, and if I were to stack the deck, I would need to hurry. Dinner was in less than an hour.

In the end, I had fifty minutes to spell my equipment, which meant that I would need to pick the spells carefully. Apparently, I would be unwise to overload the number of spells I wanted to add to the armor. I could use no more than two on the chest and one on the gauntlets. I chose to use the Heavier than Air spell which turned the leather armor into medium armor without increasing the weight. If I decided to forgo the extra spell I could turn it into heavy armor. Instead, I chose a shield spell which would reflect all damage up to medium level attacks. It wouldn't stop arrows unless they were glancing blows though.

I spelled the gauntlet so that once activated it would turn my Fulcatta into a flaming Fulcatta. Virtually every time it connected successfully with an opponent it would burst into flames. In the process hopefully igniting the enemy making it easier to kill without having to suffer any retaliation.

The Falcata was given a spell to check the damage, I would have added an armor-piercing spell, but that would be too dangerous to be used against an ally. Even in a training scenario like this.

The dagger was spelled with a blade of wind. Mostly it turned it into a sword with two-thirds of it hidden in plain sight when activated.

The bow, well I was tempted to add another armor piercing mod, but that again was not proper. So I went with a spell that gave each arrow that was nocked an electrical charge. With the intention of immobilizing the enemy in an albeit painful manner. I looked up at the clock; it said 5:45 pm. If I hurried, I could fire a few arrows at the range before dinner.

If I didn't figure out the range of the bow, I would be in a pickle come 7 pm. I made it to the field with four minutes to spare. I found an open range and set up a shot. It went wide, like way over the target wide. I compensated by lowering the bow and saw myself shooting into the ditch. I back up and still found myself firing over the goal. It looks like the spell was meant for long distance shooting, not medium range. I would need to compensate for that in the coming battle. I chewed on my lip in thought. I looked at the clock. Dinner had started, I cursed and collected the arrow in the ditch and followed the stragglers as they made their way to the Dining Pavilion.

I was ten minutes late which meant that everyone stared at me as I walked in with full armor and bow and quiver stored on my back.

Chiron looked at me, "Ready I see."

"Almost, I need to tweak a few things, but I will be ready for the match tomorrow."

He smiled, "Good, I have figured out where your flag is going to be. It will be just north and west of Zeus's Fist, and north and east of the other side. Essentially your flag is going to be near the waters of the river that marks the boundary of each side."

My smile vanished as I thought through how I would be able to protect my flag and still go on the offensive.

"Thanks for telling me Chiron."

"My pleasure."

The two satyrs on either side who had recoiled at first due to my armor again began to close in. My companions thought they were oh so subtle in their actions. They would lean in to sniff the food near me. But all they did was make them little creeps. I know that I smell like the wild but come on! Have some dignity, some pride!

I ate a quick light dinner and got up to head back to the Big House. Before I left the pavilion I steopped where Chiron was eating. "Yes Alexander?"

"Sorry for bothering you, but where will I meet for the capture the flag game tomorrow?"

from the Big House is there anything that I need to know before I leave?"

"Be at the arena by 7 pm to hear the rules, beyond that nothing else."

"Thanks," and I walked off in a hurry. I wanted time to just relax and I knew there were a few hours before sunset.

I made it to the lake and just sat down under the canopy of the closest tree, it was nice to just relax.

I stayed there for over an hour, just staring at the surface of the lake. It was nice to think of nothing, to realize that tomorrow the world was not ending to know that tomorrow I would not have to help comeup with a way to save the west.

When my watch struck eight I got up, stretched and returned to the Big House. It was time to prepare for bed.

I passed by twelve cabins, the armory, the amphitheater, the forge, and arts and craft pavilion. As I neared the Big House I could hear the sounds of chatter coming far off in the distance to my right. I raised an eyebrow, I had noticed that there was no movement from the divine cabins, I guess everyone went elsewhere.

Either way I was going to relax it had been a very stressful week and some rest and relaxation was in order.

I took a bath, the first one in years and I made sure to put some non scented bubble soap in. I know I am a guy, how can I with all my testosterone do such a thing. Well to Tartarus to them, I was going to do what I wanted. I had earned the right and besides if I don't know them then it doesn't matter. If they are my friends then they will give me shit but in the end I will survive.

I was in bed by nine having pruned myself. I just fell into bed, it was my time to just sleep.

My dream was an unusual one, in fact I would say it was a weird one. I was running through the forest, leaping from tree to tree, moonlight radiating off of me and into me. I could feel the song of the wild. I felt rejuvenated in a way that I had not felt in a long time.

When I encountered a deer I took out my bow, despite not having one on me and took aim. I steadied my breath, released it, and then fired.

The dream followed the arrow and as it neared the deer I noticed that the eyes of the deer were purse silver. Before the arrow hit, the deer dodged? After which I was at the receiving end of a silver arrow. Just before it hit I woke up.

It scrambled around for my phone. The phone read 3:41am. I let the phone go and plopped my head back onto my pillow. What did it mean, what did the dream represent? Clearly the doe the deer was Lady Artemis, I was the hunter, then she was the huntress and I was the prey. I didn't understand.

I rolled onto my side to turn on my lamp, I needed to write this dream down. As Lady Demeter said long ago what I experienced was a Demigod Dream. It could be important in the future.

I spent ten minutes writing down everything I could remember. Every last detail, so that I could present this to Chiron and ask for his advice on the matter. Once that was done I went back to sleep.

I woke up at 7:20am. That gave me enough time to clean my room, and to get dressed. Today was the big day, today was the capture the flag game and I wanted to be ready for it.

Once the clock reached 7:45 I made my way to the dining pavilion. I didn't want to be late or last. I remember summer camps, the last cabins got to eat last and had less time to eat.

I ate breakfast, but before I left I talked to Chiron I wanted his advice.

"Of course Alex, lets go talk," and he led me to a secluded area.

I told him about my dream and what I thought it might mean. He was concerned and it showed.

"Clearly your demigod parent is upset with you and may be looking to harm you. It could also refer to you doing something to her and your mother responding in kind. Such dreams are hard to interpret without a prophecy. Even then that doesn't always make them easy to understand. My advice is to not let it worry you but be careful."

"I will Chiron, thank you."

"My pleasure this is what I am here for. Now you do not have a schedule per say so how about for today you follow me around for the day? That way you will know the camp better and what will be expected of you in the coming days."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Excellent, follow me."

For the rest of the day I followed Chiron around. From archery lessons to arts and craft. To the Monster Assualt Class which was interesting say the least. I enjoyed listening to the instructor going over the various ways to kill a monster. But what was really interesting was the Greek Mythology class. I hadn't really received a proper education which meant that the stories of old were not told or only known in passing.

I could tell that Chiron was watching me closely. Watching how I intereacted with the others, how I responded, and probably most importantly of all what I knew and did not know.

I was okay with that, after all I needed help in a great deal many areas. I had received a wartime education, and lacked the slow and steady education that the western nations used for their children.

However, while it may have been fine it was still annoying. He was keeping me on edge and by lunch I was ready to talk to him. I kept feeling like I was under suspicion of wrong doing despite being innocent. Well innocent in that I did not harm any of his campers. I did interfere slightly with the quest. Nothing that wasn't ordained by the Fates but still technically interference.

Once lunch was over I went to talk to Chiron, but before I did I hesitated. I decided not to talk to him, but to let it go. I needed to earn his trust. I was a brand new demigod afterall that had been commanded by Lord Zeus to teach under Chirons guidance. Such an event I am sure has not happened since the camp was founded. Once the camp was founded the demigods were brought to him and he made sure they knew what they needed to know. In essense Chiron was granted a monopoly regarding the education of all Greek Demigods.

Yet I appear out of nowhere trained, dangerous, brimming with knowledge and experiences he has no clue of. That makes me stick out and an individual to solve. Oh he won't treat me wrongly afterall I am a demigod. But until he knows more about me he won't be able to know me and where I will fit in the camp. My age of course is another factor against me. There are no other adult demigods within the camp.

The rest of day went by quickly and by evening I felt tense. This was so much like the eve of a major battle. The final moments. There was still so much more to do. I need to put on my armor, collect my sword and dagger. While also removing the spell from the bow post haste. If there were time, I would replace it with an electrical charge. If not I would just deal with it. To make sure that I had time I ate a hurried dinner sacrificing only to Lady Athena and Demeter. I skipped my mother because lets face it she doesn't like me anyways so why honor her?

It was six forty pm when I arrived at the Big House; it would take me ten minutes to get to the arena. That left me with just enough time to remove the spell and head on out.

At 6:48 I was out the door. It took me less time to remove the spell than usual. Good thing I left a tail to unravel the spell.

I arrived at the arena with two minutes to spare. Everyone else was wearing celestial bronze armor with helmets full of red or blue feathers. Chiron, when he saw me, handed me a Corinthian helmet with Yellow feathers on it. I handed him my helmet and put on the yellow on.

"Demigods! You know the rules, no killing, no maiming! Magical items are allowed. The boundaries have been adjusted though!"

At that murmurs began, "Lady Hecate has demanded that Alexander here form a third part team consisting only of himself. His flag is to the North and East or West of your respective positions. I have set magical torches to show the maximum boundary of his side and illuminated his flag as this is an unusual event."

"This means to win overall you need both of your opponent's flags. The game begins in fifteen! Good Luck!"

At that everyone began to move into the woods. I knew of this area, and it usually was stocked full of monsters.

I trudged off to find my flag; I hadn't a clue where it was any more than they did. In fact, I was still trying to create a plan of action. So far it revolved around an Elastic Defensive Doctrine used in World War II. Essentially instead of having a static defensive line that when breached meant that the entire line was done. Like the Maginot, Line France created post World War I. This defensive doctrine allowed the armies to flex and move in response to the ebbs and flows of combat.

Of course, the hitch in my plan was that I had no allies to call on. Cabin Five and Six would overrun me on my own soil quickly. Any more than two people attacking me at the same time would overcome me unless I played for time. Hence the Elastic Defense Doctrine I was looking into.

I could create a Doppler Ganger, which was risky but would allow me to defend from both sides or go on the offensive if necessary. Frankly, my goal was to incapacitate as many of my opponents as possible.

I bet that I would be the center of a small task force of demigods from both sides. I wasn't strong enough to go on the offensive, and defensively it would be challenging. So it would be easy enough to take my flag they would assume. I planned for a total of no more than twelve demigods in all heading my way, six from either side.

I needed to create the Doppler so that I could create my defenses. I said the word for spell number three and watched as another me was created. "Alex," I greeted myself. "Alexander," he replied.

"You know what needs to be done. I will create the shield around the flag, and you will create some immobilization spells near the border. Make sure it is large enough for at least four people to be caught. Once that is done depending on the time, either use the stealth spell and sow confusion amongst the enemies. Or join me on my side and protect the flag."

"Understood, more than likely I will see if I can sow confusion."

"May the Force be with you."

He rolled his eyes, yet responded with the traditional, "and you as well." Before he vanished from sight and I could hear him moving through the trees silently.

I walked a couple of more minutes and found the flag. It was in the middle of the stream on a very very small island in the middle of the stream. Since the stream was crossable with no danger, it was more Chiron's way of evening the odds. How they would win though was an issue. All they had to do was to take my flag to their side of the river. As my flag was halfway in the river it meant they had half the distance to cross. I decided to pull out a trick to even the odds.

What I planned to do was create a shield, the same style of shield that protected me from Lady Artemis a few days ago. However, in this case, the shield would be powered by a rune. A low powered rune. The rune was powerful enough to prevent anyone from going near the flag, without destroying the shield first. They would need to bring more than four people to bear against the shield to kill it, which would give me a tactical advantage in the coming fight.

The second doctrine I applied was the Delay Doctrine. Doing whatever was necessary to prevent the enemy from winning and preventing me from losing.

The third and final doctrine to apply was the Mobile Doctrine. The idea was not to be static but to move around and move fast. This would be the hardest doctrine to use as I was only one person. It opened me up to events that I would not plan for or foresee. I decided to modify it to apply to my territory just. That way I would be able to delay the enemy and maintain control to an extent over my area. Who was I kidding? That would be true up until the first groups of demigods moved into the field. Four, just four would be enough to force me into overdrive.

I set the emerald gemstone at the base of the flag and held onto the spell. , was spell number five, my Offensive Ward. This ward was the one I wanted to set up while on the run but couldn't. There would be no hiding this spell from anyone or anyone that could feel the energy.

If one were to look at me. They would see a glowing emerald with a white light emanating from it. The beam of light connected to the spell on my watch and you would have seen me pulling the circle that was the shield outwards. It was designed to be a perfect circle no matter how it was drawn. In this case, I had no choice but to protect the flag no closer than two feet away.

It would frustrate them to no end, but now I had a chance to sow confusion amongst the enemy in home territory. I heard the conch shell blow; the game was afoot.

I said the word and watched as the shield blossomed into being. I then stated the word for the stealth spell and went intangible. I had to hurry now I had to set a few traps, and they would be visible ever so slightly, a sheen on the ground.

It had been two minutes, and I was hard at work setting up my four traps. Roughly speaking the pitfalls would cover thirty-two feet each. Once they were set though anyone could set the off, even I could if I wasn't careful. So I had no choice but to vacate the area between the traps and the shield. The traps themselves were fifteen feet from the flag, which meant that there were thirteen feet between the shield and the traps.

I was betting that they would be more concerned about the shield and my absence than looking at the ground itself. When that happened I would strike, I would take one prisoner by giving him a 'fatal injury,' i.e., making it clear that he was my prisoner. Then I would engage the others taking advantage of my magical shield to combat the others. Though that isn't something, I would like to rely upon. It was risky to rely on the magic shield or any for that matter. No shield is impervious and more than likely will be bypassed.

In the end, I got only two of the traps operational; they were pointed towards the south-west which meant that the Blue Team led by Cabin Six would be hampered. I had to stop because I heard the rustle of movement. I went silent, i.e., I activated the stealth spell. It was the Red Team, and they were headed my way. Thankfully there were only four of them. I gave an internal laugh, just four of them. I readied the trap spell and energy blast spell or the sunburst spell as I called it.

My plan was simple, tone the sunburst spell down so that it blinded them only, and then set the trap spell hopefully catching at least two of them. The rest I could take down in close quarters combat.

I tensed, muscles straining as I waited for the right moment. Once they had cleared the majority of the trees and were halfway to me, I struck.

I said the word, and a beam of sunlight hit them square in the face. I listened to them curse and yell at each other. I had to act quickly but not hastily. I would only get one chance at this. I saw two of them bump into each other and promptly said the word for the immobilization trap. They sprung up in a dim flash of light. As they still saw spots they missed it.

I rushed forward ignoring the bumbling duo; they would e incapacitated for the moment. My goal was the two who were not trapped. All that was left was a boy and a girl. The boy was closest to me, and I quickly drew my weapon. "Whose there?"

Crap he heard my draw my weapon. I readied my dagger and prepared myself to move quickly. I took a step closer and watched for any recognition that he had spotted me. It didn't look like he had seen me, so I closed in as quietly as possible. I wasn't quiet enough though. He readied his weapon. He put it in a vertical position directly in front of him. By now I was right in front of him. I coughed and deliberately shifted my feet causing him to swing his sword to my left instinctively. I rushed in, blocked the arm from turning back and put my knife to his throat.

"You're my prisoner, and there is no way out."

"Fine," and he bitterly threw his sword onto the ground.

"Stay there I have to find your companion."

"Like I can see where I am going anyways. Asshole! You blinded me."

"Nothing some ambrosia or nectar won't fix," I replied blithely.

I looked around for the fourth member of his team, the girl. She wasn't in sight, and I cursed silently. Then let out a breath of air. I couldn't stray far from the area. I was best if I let her go. Given the intensity of the light, I estimated she would be out of commission for the rest of the game.

I turned my back on the forest or the denser part of the woods. After all the game was taking place gave a forest, to deal with my prisoner.

He was just standing there, really uncomfortable.

"Here, let me help," and I reached around in my expanded sub-space pocket for a handkerchief or towel. I found a small hand towel and then twisted it into a long rope. I used it to cover his eyes.

The point of doing this was to prevent any excess light from entering his coronas. Once I did that I led him by the arm to my POW camp. It was under a large shaded tree so he wouldn't get heat stroke. The last thing that I did was mark him with one of my shields. That way if he were attacked he would have a chance of escaping/defending himself.

He grumbled all the way but didn't resist beyond what he could get away with being blinded. He was right to worry I could have blinded him. I was confident that I did now, and that Ambrosia and or nectar would help. I couldn't help but feel worried though.

I thought it over and decided that I would risk calling Chiron by was of an Iris-Rainbow. Essentially Face Chat but using water and divine powers, to do this I would need to create a rainbow and then sacrifice a drachma.

"Would you mind forming a rainbow for me?"

Next thing I knew a rainbow had been formed. "Oh, Iris Goddess of Rainbows and Messenger of the Gods please accept my offering." I tossed the drachma into the rainbow and firmly stated, "Chiron."

An image appeared of Chiron helping campers who had. It was organized chaos frankly. Eighty campers all were fighting it out using live weapons, oh yeah. "Chiron!"

He looked up confused, "It's me Alexander, and I'm hiding for the moment. Listen does ambrosia and or nectar restores eyesight if a camper was subject albeit indirectly from a ray of sunshine?"

"Explain to me what happened Alexander."

"I used some magic to focus a ray of sunlight on hitting four campers on the head with a beam of light. None of them were looking up, yet all of them were blinded due to the intensity of the beam. Would ambrosia or nectar work in healing them?"

"It should, and I would ask that you not use that technique again though until we know for sure. If not Lord Apollo should be willing to help. The eyes were they destroyed?"

"No, they were not."

"Then they should be okay."

"Great! Listen I have to go, thanks again!"

The Iris cloud disappeared, and all that was left was the rainbow. "Thanks for the help, you can stop now." The water stopped flowing, and I was left slightly winded. I had used a good chunk of my magic right there. However, knowing that I may not have blinded my allies by accident was a relief and well worth the energy cost.

I looked in front of me; there was nobody in sight yet, though I knew that would change. The beam of light would draw people to me quickly.

There was two people trapped immobilized, blinded…'Crap!' I needed to get them out of there before they hurt themselves even more. I ran over to the trap and pulled the 'string' undoing it. They promptly fell to their knees as their muscles cramped from being immobilized for about five minutes. I hurriedly put a knife to each of their throats and forced a surrender from each of them.

They were just as happy about what I did like the first guy I took to my prisoner of war camp. Like the first, though they were compliant, and soon they were safely under the tree. Unfortunately, Lady Tyche was against me or so it appeared. As I was supporting them into a sitting position, I saw another four campers appear. This time they came from the other side. "Keep your eyes closed," I told the two players, and then hurried forward to meet the new arrivals. Right after I threw them two towels, they could use to wrap their eyes with. Not checking to see if the towels were pitched the right way I left.

These four campers were more cautious due to my actions, let make them jumpy, shall we? After all, can't have them seeing my trap before I want them to.

I approached them cautiously, they were singed in multiple places, and it was clear that they had seen heavy fighting.

I decided it was time to break out my bow and its electrical arrows. I hadn't recovered from my sprint from earlier and was feeling winded already. Without any water, I was in trouble. The creek didn't count I had no idea if I could even drink from it.

I quietly unslung my bow and pulled out an arrow. Shooting a bow is much more complex than firing a gun. Bullets travel many times faster than an arrow, and it takes much longer for a bullet to be affected by the wind.

Arrows, on the other hand, can travel fast but not so quickly that the wind can't blow it off course immediately. As it was December, it was bitingly cold, and since there was a slight breeze, I had to deal with that. Though to be fair the wind shouldn't be an issue, assuming it didn't pick up.

What I needed to do was to relax, take my stance and decide who was going to be my first target. All four were boys. One had storm-grey eyes, the rest…did not. Okay, I knew who I was going to hit first. The Owl Child needed to be dealt with before he could cause me any issues. I knocked an arrow and pulled it back. I took a deep breath and then released it to steady my hands. I centered the arrow on his shoulder, right one. For me, that was, for him it would be his left.

I released the arrow and heard the soft whisper of the arrow as it left the bow. It flew with nary a bobble in its shaft, and next thing he knew he was struck with an arrow and arcs of lightning were coursing through his body immobilizing him. Fun fact the commands that are given from the brain are sent by an electrical current by way of your central nervous system. Overload the nervous system and presto! No more controlled movement from your target only random jerking movement.

Of course, the one downside was that the arrow once pulled out could no longer immobilize the target, and he would be free once more. After resting a bit, his nervous system would be recovering from the unwanted shock of a lifetime.

Of course, I knew this before I shot the arrow and didn't take the time to admire the results, nope no sir E. I immediately nocked another arrow and managed to take a second person out before the other two gathered their wits and dodged the third arrow I sent down range.

They couldn't see me, but they knew roughly where I was. I kept the stealth up, being all machismo would get me know where fast.

I am a hunter, and they were my prey. I would stalk them and take them out on my terms, not theirs.

Wow….where did that come from? I shook my head to shake the errant thoughts out of my head.

"We know you are there, show yourself!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Like that was going to work.

I carefully moved to the left, my goal was to flak them and shoot one more arrow at them.

The problem was though that they were now hyper-vigilant, it came with being a demigod. Our bodies are wired for combat and thus while we can't sit still our reactions are above average by far.

Thus when I tried to flank them, they heard the crunch the grass made as I trampled it and looked in my direction. I gave a small sigh, looks like I would have to shoot them from where I was. The fact that they couldn't see me or my weapon would be to my advantage.

Until they charged me, I had just enough time to nock and fire an arrow, missing by a hairs breath before they were on me.

I dodged and sheathed my bow quickly so that I could draw my dagger out. My goal was to continue avoiding until I could get a lucky strike.

It was difficult for me though. They couldn't see me, but they could look at the footprints that I left behind.

I still planned to keep the stealth up; they couldn't see my weapon or me which meant that I would have the advantage in attacking and defending because they couldn't see me.

We twirled about, I dodging their swords and they swinging their swords randomly trying to hit me. They were quite good; they had worked together before. They covered each other's blind spots well. Which meant that I would need to get within their guard if I was to succeed.

I dodged and waited and dodged some more, after about ten minutes it seemed I found my chance. They were out of sync for two seconds, and I rushed the closest person. I used my left gauntlet to block the sword, carefully hitting the flat of the blade, and then swung the arm to the right so that when I went for the jugular, I would be at an advantage.

I crawled my way to his back by manhandling him. In the end, though I got the blade to his neck and forced him to stop moving. Or I should say when he felt the cold steel v-shaped he froze.

"Your dead, drop your weapon and go the prisoner of war camp behind you. It's to the right of the shield." I didn't need to get into semantics when discussing from what angle it was obvious.

I gave him a shove not giving him the chance to respond. I had other fish to fry. Like his partner who was watching me with the gaze of a hawk. Now that he knew where I was he could, in theory, keep me pinned by just keeping an ear out for the noise that I would make thereby allowing him to keep up the pressure.

However, what he didn't know was that I could use more than the average spells and bow. I decided it was time to pull out my sword.

I sheathed the dagger and watched as he tensed when he heard the sound. I then pulled out the Falcata and readied myself.

The Falcata wasn't the standard European long sword. The Falcata hit like an ax but had the reach of a sword. The source of the power came from the curve at the base of the weapon near the hilt. It was a pre-Roman Iberia weapon used with great effect against Carthage. Its origins came from the Greek Kopis which also had a curve to its blade.

More than likely this would offer an advantage over the fact that my opponent only had a straight sword of Greek design.

I tensed and then an instant later I struck and struck hard. Using surprise, superior height, and hopefully strength I attacked. A minute later it was over. Surprise and not being able to see me or my weapon was what undid my opponent. The match would have gone differently more than likely if I had been visible. But lacking any visual clues made fighting me nearly impossible.

"Cheater, if you had been visible you would have lost!"

"Maybe I conceded, however, in war your opponent will do everything in his power to win. Which means he or she will pull out every trick in the book to kill their opponent and live to see another day. Consider this a lesson if you will. If you expect your opponent to cheat you will be prepared for whatever they throw at you."

"Whatever."

I sighed, "Help me carry your comrades to the POW camp will you?"

"Do it yourself," he said and walked off.

I rolled my eyes, not that he could see it. This was why I didn't want to deal with children.

I turned to his friends he so graciously left to me. I quickly pulled out the arrows thereby stopping the stuttered screams and twitching of nerves.

I could see the relief on their faces as the pain stopped.

I wanted to pull out some of my Ambrosia and Nectar, but I needed that for myself. I analyzed how long it had been since they had been shot. I would estimate no less than three minutes, no longer than six.

A long time to be in constant pain, and thus I needed to heal some of the pain I caused. I reached for my watch and pulled up spell number….ten should do it. A low-level healing spell that would cause the pain the dissipate. After all a goods nights rest and an inactive rest of the evening, they would be good as new.

I said the spell and felt the drain of the magic within me. I wasn't empty far from it, yet I was worried about the sheer amount of magic that I was using. The last time that I had to use that much energy within a short span of time…say no more than a week. I had to venture into Tartarus to free the Lord and Lady of the Underworld from their imprisonment.

I still shivered when I thought about that hellish venture.

I watched as the spell took hold and I could tell that they were beginning to feel better. To be on the safe side, I pulled out a diagnostic spell. The spell had multiple purposes within the overall medical/biological/natural fields. In this case, it was a mixture of medical and biological.

I needed to know what was happening to their central nervous system. The spell, once I tweaked, it showed a 3D image of their body. I focused on the central nervous system. I wasn't a medic, but I knew the basics and bit beyond that. I could tell that the nervous system had been strained due of the voltage employed by the arrow. Note to self-half the energy and test it out before using it in combat against an ally.

In the end, though I decided to stay the course a goods nights rest along with some Nectar and Ambrosia would do the trick.

I picked up the boy closest to me. He was brown haired and brown eyed, a son of Demeter maybe? The issue wasn't just the weight it was the fact that at random times he would spasm. I was hit at least three different times in two different locations by his arms and legs.

The other boy, the child of Athena was just as bad, though concerning physique he was thinner in build than the other child. Though he was lighter, he had up for it with higher muscle and hit me a few times when I least expected it.

It was this act that convinced me that I needed to give them some of my Nectar. Once I sat him down by the tree I propped him up, and then I pulled out the last of my Nectar. Cracked the seal and tilted it down his throat. I was worried for a second that there would be complications, but there were not. He stopped twitching, and I could tell that he was taking control of his bodily functions…Thanks, Lady Tyche he didn't wet himself the smell would have been unbearable!

I repeated this with his companion, and then I handed a small bag of Ambrosia cubes to the disgruntled child with orders to pass them to the two demigods that had been temporarily blinded. He took the bag ungracefully and agreed to help his fellow demigods, finally.

With that front covered I turned my attention back to the battlefield. Or rather the battlefield that was quiet. Nobody was nearby, and I was left alone, again. I looked at my watch; it said 8:00. It had been only forty-five minutes! I had an hour left before the game officially ended. I didn't know if I should laugh or cry. I had hit the metaphorical limit on my powers, and frankly, it wasn't worth dying over.

I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to have to fight the old-fashioned way. Then again why was I feeling so resigned? Magic, unless you have extraordinary reserves at your disposal, will eventually fail. Use your magic but use it wisely. So far I have handled it as tactfully as I could. I needed an extra set of hands, so I created them. I needed to level the playing field, so I trapped it. I needed an advantage over my enemies, so I not only employed underhandedness myself in the way I planned to fight I enchanted my weapons. I did everything right. Under normal circumstances, I would be fine but being chased through the country did me great harm.

UGH! How did I ever survive the last war? I know I ran, hid, and ducked when necessary. However, I couldn't avoid my fate I used up so much energy that I paid the price, Tartarus.

Stop that I scolded myself mentally.

I pulled out my bow and counted the arrows in the quiver. I should have twenty-one shots left. Enough for half of one team if one side rushed me if I was lucky that is, missing one shot would mean that there would be one more person to deal with. I didn't believe that would happen though.

I felt sick to my stomach; I would be lucky if I were given another death-defying quest again. More than likely it would be a quest that would end in my death.

I didn't want to continue to be honest, last time it took a year before it reached this point. This time it took me less than a week.

I looked for a proper hiding spot and found it in an old oak tree. I hid within the crown of the tree, the very top. I had a clear view on all sides which meant that so long as I didn't attract attention, I would be fine.

However, I would have to fight, which meant that when I struck I would have to hit fast and hard. Lacking either would put me in a precarious situation. It was inevitable that I would, but having the high ground would help me tremendously.

I was visualizing all the vectors and angles that I could use to help me disable my enemies. Which to be honest was more than I anticipated. Odd, was this because of my 'heritage' I wondered?

Something to look into later I suppose, I needed to focus.

I continued to scan the horizon and saw nothing, nada, zilch. I was so bored; I hope Alex had a better time than I was having.

I looked at the watch it said 8:10 pm. Ten minutes! By Olympus, it felt longer, I kept looking at my clock and then I heard it and…felt it?

I dodged to the right further out onto the tree branch limb and saw an arrow fly by me. I focused down range and looked for the source. Then I was forced to dodge left back to my original position as a second arrow flew my way. Then a third arrow forced me out of the tree. I needed to close the distance, and thus I charged. Using the trees as cover, I charged, stupid I knew. I was facing an unknown number of enemies, made up of an unknown composition of enemies. I didn't know exactly where they were, how strong they were, or if they had a mastermind behind the attack. I didn't even know if this was a spoiler attack or the first move in a major offensive. I just knew I needed to act.

However, I did know that if they were working together than my chances of success at beating them all would be slim. I gave it a 20% chance from the get-go and then down from there.

I saw a girl, blonde haired, a child of Apollo. That explained the archery abilities. It was Liliana thankfully, that would have been hard to deal with. Her, I could deal with her. I raised my bow and nocked an arrow. I was moving faster than I had ever run before. I fired more quickly than ever. In fact, I could hear a song, a wild song that called to me.

Before she knew it, she had been knocked out, and I was on to enemies two and three. Two more children of Apollo, I closed the distance. It was a one-two grouping. I took out the one who was to my left and was now moving to my right about fifty yards. A fair distance to help if you didn't have a ranged weapon.

However, being that we were in a forest I had the advantage, they couldn't fire quickly, and thus I would be able to close the distance taking the least amount of return fire possible.

I pulled out my knife and sped up the last few feet. Leaping into the air and flattening the one on the left, the one farthest to me by landing on his chest feet first. I then lashed out at his partner and forced her surrender by miming a cutthroat by flanking her. I then disabled her partner by crushing his hand and using my sword to pin him point first.

Then it was like a switch had been thrown and it was all over. Three silent as grave enemies looking wide-eyed at me. It wouldn't be until later that evening that I would realize that I had been glowing silver.

However, all I cared about was the fact that I had been moving so fast, that I could feel the energy and life of those around me. I felt energized rejuvenated even, and it was an eerie feeling. I had never felt that before to be honest.

I didn't have time to contemplate what happened because next thing I knew I was being attacked by a much larger group. Six of them in fact, one archer, three swordsmen, two spearmen. I knew when I was outmatched. However, I needed to even the odds. I ran, I ducked but not fast enough I took an arrow to the leg and felt it bounce off. No doubt that was a nasty surprise for them. I kept running until I was able to run behind a large tree and draw my bow. I nocked an arrow and prepared to fire. However, before I could show myself, I stopped.

I may have given myself cover. However, I didn't know where they were as well. I took off my helmet and using my knife carefully made it look like I was peeking out. The plan was that the minute the archer shot the when he saw me, I would shoot him or one of the other five. Preferably him, I could use the ranged advantage right now.

The plan failed, they didn't take the bait. Which meant that I had few options available for me to use; therefore I quickly put the helmet back on and looked around and then up.

The only way to survive was up, or use magic, and I didn't want to do that. Not here, not now, this wasn't life or death, it was just posturing by this point.

Why am I doing this? Right, Lady Hecate wanted to establish that not only was she powerful but that she had powerful pieces under her command. She also wanted me to defeat the heroes of the most recent quest…crap. I needed to seek them out, didn't I? With no way of knowing how Alex was doing, I would need to help him or do his job. That would show I didn't trust him and I did. He was me after all me.

Let him worry about disrupting the battles enough to defeat Chase, and then beat Jackson in combat.

I climbed the tree halfway up the trunk. The goal wasn't to reach the branches that would cause them to spot me. My goal was to ambush them when they came to investigate my lack of movement.

If there were a child of Athena or Ares, this would be difficult.

I was right, by the end of the third minute, my legs were screaming at me. I was so so exhausted.

I ended up waiting another five minutes before I heard a more significant noise. Finally! I carefully and slowly drew my quiver and prepared to fire an arrow. The plan or instead plans were to both knock one person out of the fight with an arrow and then launch me on top of another if they were close enough. Or I would knock on person out with a well-placed arrow and keep firing until I was forced to jump.

I nearly lost my balance for what seemed like the hundredth time. Wish I could have come up with a better plan.

I readied an arrow and waited.

However, to my shock and horror, I realized that the sound I was hearing was getting closer and higher. They were climbing the tree. Forcing me out of it and into the open, I had seconds. Heart pounding I went through a mess of options none the right fit for the situation. I settled onto the evident and second most dangerous. I would climb the tree as well. I put away the arrow and quiver and slowly turned around. Once I had done so, I took my knife out and put it blade first into my mouth. The sharp end facing outwards, of course, no need to imitate the next Joker.

I felt like a pirate in the movies where they were boarding enemy vessels on the sly.

I climbed as quietly and as quickly as I could. I expected them to encircle the tree soon and then use the archer as suppression.

I reached the top yet didn't move towards it, I knew that someone was up there. I tensed and then made my move real quick. I climbed the last half foot up the tree and gave with a sword to the face. I ducked and pulled out my knife.

When I popped back up, he thrust it towards me, and I slashed at the sword with the knife using its wind ability.

I blocked it and knew he was wondering what was going on. He tried again this time using his superior position to force me to surrender. After all, we were up a tree, and he was standing on it. Instead, I grabbed his leg and threw myself off of the tree dragging him out of it. Being that he was eight, nine and small of stature, it worked. Well, it threw him off balance, and now I was falling out of the tree. Well not before cutting his leg with the knife. Or I tried to cut it, and it bounced off his armor.

I hit the ground on my side and let out a loud breath of air. I quickly got up as fast as I could, sheathed my knife and pulled out my bow again just as I reached a crouched position I saw the first person come around the corner. I shot him in the chest and then dropped the bow in favor my sword which I used to counter the second enemy as they came around the other corner and seeing my back had attacked me.

Honor wise it was a shitty move, practically it was the right thing to do, and I would return the favor.

What he didn't know was that my sword could ignite my enemies. It pays to plan.

We exchanged blows for a few seconds before I disengaged, ducked to avoid his decapitation swing and jumped back and ran back to where I knew the incapacitated enemy was. My goal was to get to the enemy that was attempting to help his fallen comrade.

My instinct was right; one person was attempting to help him, another that was right behind him.

I blindsided the helper by slashing him with my Fulcata igniting him. His partner had a look of horror plastered on his face. I tried to attack him and found myself on the defensive when I had to block an arrow-headed my way.

I retreated to the opposite side of the tree and was immediately confronted by the enemy I had run from. I slashed at him, and he barely blocked it. We exchanged more blows using my sword, and through successful footwork, I maneuvered him. So that I no longer had to worry about being hit in the side or back from the archer.

This time I decided to be reckless, I used my gauntlet to block the flat of his sword and then used my sword to pin him. I could hear the leather groan like metal armor as the blade dug into the armor.

I was thankful that the leather had been turned into medium armor at no cost to my flexibility or weight.

However, praying that my armor would hold wasn't smart, so I pressed offensive and backed him up to the point his back was touching the tree and the point of my sword at his neck.

Checkmate, two maybe three enemies down with four maybe three to go.

I heard footstep and quickly retrieved my bow, time to execute a hasty retreat.

I ran towards home base. It was an open clearing which gave me an advantage and disadvantage. I needed. It was apparent, big wide open space, no cover to speak of. Of course, so long as the archers on their side, to a minimum, I would be fine.

If not, well I'd be fighting in the shade.

I knew that I was in trouble. However, I did have one trick up my sleeve. The two traps I set up were meant for the Blue Team, and here they were. Or at least they would be here. I had been forced to abandon the fight after inflicting casualties after all.

I sheathed my sword and pulled out my bow and an arrow. I didn't nock it; I didn't need the constant stress. However, I did ready the arrow to be fired.

I moved my wrist slightly to the side to see what time it was, 8:17.

Then I heard a loud noise, a group of demigods from the other side of the river, the East side, Team Red were headed my way.

I saw three of them. They sure made a lot of noise for just three people. I was sure there were more of them.

Either way, this was going to hurt. The best option would be a three-way battle between Red, Blue, and Yellow.

Sure enough, it resulted in a three-way battle. When they came in range, I shot arrow after arrow at them. Of the three I hit two, and the third went down to an arrow from the Blue Team. Seeing that their plan failed seven more demigods all in Red charged towards me. Their two archers provided cover from both myself and from the Blue team which was raining arrows down on them just like I was. In the end, only three of the seven fell to our arrows. I was forced to retreat when it became clear that their front rank would overrun me. Not being able to overcome the shields they had raised would do that.

I let them approach the shield which immediately began to glow from the assault. I then started to counter-attack. I needed to push the enemy back while I still could. Blue Team right now was peppering the Red Team archers with arrows. Keeping them from assisting their comrades, however, that could change.

I kept my bow handy after all they were standing on water…for the most part. In the end, though I decided to let the Red Team hammer away at the shield, it wouldn't fall so quickly or easily.

I shot arrow number one at the enemy archer and then again at number two. Both of them fell leaving only two enemies from Red Team left.

I watched as the members of Blue Team advanced with the archer covering them by attacking Red Team and me. One of their numbers fell, and the last remaining Red Team member fell back using his shield as a cover.

I ignored him in favor of shooting at the other members of Blue Team. I needed to keep them distracted so they would not notice my trap until it was too late. Instead of taking out the enemy archer I shot at the charging demigods. A risk, I was risking being hit by an arrow, but a calculated risk.

I needed to not only keep their attention but group them so that the largest group of enemies would be trapped. I shot at their legs to hinder their advancement. Never hitting them but coming close. Well at least after the first hit which delayed two of their numbers by a few seconds. Now it was only two advancing. I quickly took advantage of the opportunity and shot a few more arrows this time at the person on the far left forcing him to the center.

All the while dodging enemy arrows, which was perfect for me. It would explain why I wasn't aiming entirely like I was earlier. At least that was what I was hoping at least. They came within fifteen feet of the flag, and before they could react, they were trapped, immobilized.

I didn't relax; my little trap had set the fox amongst the hens. The two charging demigods in blue came to a halt wondering what had happened. Being that I was directly behind the trap, I couldn't get to them.

I knew that I had to let them make the first move, if I moved incorrectly, they wouldn't hit the second trap, and my defensive strategy would be more limited. I decided to take a step to my left, their right and then draw another arrow. The two traps overlapped ever so slightly, barely kissing each other. Enough so that nobody could thread the needle so to speak, but not so much that there was an apparent overlap preventing the trap from extending to its farthest reach.

One moved towards me the other ran towards the direction of the second trap in what he more than likely believed was a flanking maneuver. That was acceptable; I could deal with that.

I focused on the boy heading my way and put away my quiver. With a thirty-two feet trap blocking the way I would only get one chance to shoot him. If I missed, I was screwed. I drew my sword instead.

It took a few seconds before he rounded the trap, while that was happening his partner discovered the second trap. Now three of his team members were trapped within the barrier which also meant that the lone attacker was unprotected. His teammate playing support, the archer, soon found himself unable to fire through the barrier. He could still shoot; he would just have to fire up. Unless he knew how to calculate the exact trajectory his aim would be haphazard.

I was right; the enemy archer didn't fire on me. He couldn't because his teammate was in range.

His teammate was a son of Hermes, light on his feet, hard to read, twitchy. I received my first injury though. The shield finally fell, and I took a cut to my arm. Nothing serious, yet I would need to clean it soon or risk infection.

I could take some nectar or ambrosia. However, I didn't want to exhaust my supply just yet. Then there was the fact that I didn't have any nectar or ambrosia on me. I had given it to my POW's out of pity for their injuries.

Once I had disarmed him and forced a surrender out of him, I looked around for the sole Red Team member that should be still around. He wasn't. I cursed myself for being inattentive.

I looked at my watch, 8:30 pm. By the looks of it, we would have a three-way stalemate. Hopefully, this would please my patron. I didn't want to get on her wrong side. It would depend upon how well my clone acted I thought. Yes, what I did was flashy and useful; however, I hadn't defeated Jackson yet or stymied Chase. Or had I? Again it was hard not knowing how your counterpart was doing without solid intel; something that I lacked.

Having secured my flag once again all that stood against me was the archer who retreated soon after seeing his teammate fall.

I looked at the clock it said, 8:32, twenty-eight minutes left. I waited to see who would attack, nobody did. In fact, I spent the next half hour wondering what happened.

When the conch shell blew to signal the end of the game, I heard no yells of victory. Which meant that I was either too far away to listen to the shouts. Or that here was no victor and thus no yelling. Either way, I wanted to know, it was burning within me, the curiosity I was feeling. Noticing that the demigods that I had captured were leaving, I quickly finished up where I was.

I deactivated the shield, gathered the emerald, and took down the traps freeing the three demigods who immediately began to speak loudly about cramped muscles. Then I took the flag from its place with me. I walked quickly to the edge of the forest, where the game began.

I didn't see anyone, which was both odd and understandable. It was still strange though, and creepy to an extent.

I exited a dense grove of trees to see Chiron gathered around a large group of demigods. The majority of which had injuries of some state. When I arrived, they all stared at me.

Which made sense after all they had been staring at my Doppler for some time it appeared. "Thanks for the help Alex, have any fun?"

"You know it; while the demigods here are trained they lack real-time experience. Case in point, Ms. Chase, for all her knowledge and wisdom was unable to regain control of the field once I had taken it. Ms. La Rue on the other hand just kept throwing her soldiers' lives away in fruitless attacks. If the match had continued, both would have lost."

Both demigods flushed slightly at the criticism leveled against them.

"And the third thing?"

"Yeah, yeah Jackson was taken care of easily. For all his potential his lack of knowledge and experience was his undoing."

"You really kicked their butts didn't you?"

He, I laughed, "I'd say the same thing about you. Or did I imagine a ray of light hitting the ground a while back?"

I smiled, "You did not, used it against four demigods from the Blue Team."

"I know, I a girl stagger her way back this way. Made it easy taking her out."

"Alexander, mind explaining what is going on?"

"Chiron, sorry I shouldn't have ignored you." I gestured to my 'twin,' "this is Alex, he is my Doppler, not to be confused with a twin. I used my magic to create a clone of myself and then had him sow chaos in the enemy lines. This spell allowed me to not only defend but attack as well."

He looked thoughtful, "Impressive piece of magic, though one I am sure is not without drawbacks."

I nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well for the first time in centuries we have a tie!"

I could hear grumblings and then murmurs as everyone looked at me one group after another as they saw the same thing.

"It is decided! Hail Alexander Guliani! Champion of Hecate! Titaness of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Mist, Necromancy, and the Crossroads! Hail Alexander Guliani!

I knew what had happened I had been claimed. No doubt twin purple torches were hovering over my head. How Chiron could tell I was her Champion and not her son was a mystery though.

Everyone knelt, even Chiron and I was left standing in the middle of a large group of demigods. Was I supposed to acknowledge their knell?

The answer came a few seconds later when Chiron stood up, and everyone followed. After which seemingly as one, they began to move out. A few headed to their respective cabins, the rest of the Big House for treatment for their injuries, ambrosia and Nectar should solve that issue nicely.

Everyone followed him, and I saw Blue and Red team members supporting each other. In fact, while this was my first Capture the Flag game it seemed as if everyone was heading to the infirmary.

I turned to Alex, "What did you do?"

He smiled, "I messed shit up."

I rolled my eyes, "that is obvious. More specifically what did you do?"

"I set a dozen or so traps, some incendiary, some electrical, some immobilization traps. My favorite trap messed with their perception. Making friends appear as foes and vice versa."

"You started setting them up immediately after we parted ways didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Good job."

"Cheater!"

We looked over and saw a blond haired girl with storm grey eyes scowling at us; she seemed to be about eight. Which meant by right of age and cute factor it would be humorous. However, the glare she gave me sent a few chills down my spine along with the standard cute factor. Must come from her mother, because there was no way she could be that intense without those unique eyes.

"Cheater, that's against the rules!"

I noticed that people were starting to stop and stare. Murmurings were beginning to erupt as her words swept through the nearby demigods.

Alex and I exchanged looks and couldn't help but grin at each other. What an opportunity had been presented to us.

"May I…?"

He bowed to me while gesturing, "Go right ahead Alexander."

"My thanks," and I turned my attention to the girl. "I was there just like you when Chiron gave the rules. At no time did he state that we couldn't stack the deck."

"It was implied."

"In warfare, unless the rules are signed by the signatories of all sides they are never implied. Even if signed the rules aren't always followed. Countries are ALWAYS looking for ways to get ahead."

I took a breath and continued, "As a daughter of Athena," and I pointed at her. "It is your job to maximize enemy casualties while minimizing your own. You do what must be done to ensure victory. The Trojan Horse during the Trojan War is a great example of that. Do I need to explain to you why it was brilliant, or the devious underhandedness of it?"

She scowled and said nothing.

My smile grew even more prominent, "Your Mother isn't Daddy's little girl just because of her sex. It is because she looks at all the angles and comes up with the best possible plan to achieve victory. She knows that casualties are a given but she spends their lives wisely. She does not just toss them away in human wave tactics."

I could tell that I had everyone's attention now. Time to wrap up this up and hopefully hit a grand slam; I needed for everyone to realize what the underlying purpose of the game was.

There will come a time when you might be called to the defense of Olympus. When that happens, remember that in combat the winner uses all tools at his or her disposal and I mean all of them. After all, all is fair in Love and War."

"You didn't win."

"But I didn't lose did I? In fact, I caused such a headache at absolutely no cost to myself that we have a tie for the FIRST time in CENTURIES. If the match had gone on any longer no doubt, I would have won."

"It is still cheating."

"Maybe, I'll concede that this is just a game with NO other purpose than that." My tone of voice was making it clear that I didn't believe a word of what I was saying. "In which case, I did cheat and should be shunned. But I ask you, child of Athena, do you believe that? Knowing what I just told you would you still name me a cheater?"

She said nothing and just glared at me for a bit. Then she whirled on the spot and continued walking.

Victory.

"Well done Alexander," Alex whispered in my ear, "well done."

I nodded my head in the direction of the Big House, and we moved in that direction. "Thanks, Alex."

He nodded his head. "Will you need me?"

"Not at the moment, unless you expect a repeat of last week," and I gave a dry smile.

With an even dryer response, "No, I don't, though I do expect you to cross paths with her again shortly."

"No bet."

"Fare thee well Alexander."

"Fare thee well Alex."

One second he was there, the next there was a rush of energy as he went back to being energy. It was like unraveling a ball of yarn. One sec it was whole and of substance, the next it was a puddle of string in a heap. Expect that this head came back to me.

I could tell that everyone else was staring at me, I didn't care. I received roughly a fourth of the energy that I had invested into Alex back to my reserves. Considering the state of my reserves I was pleased. It meant that I wasn't in as bad a trouble as I thought I was.

Still didn't mean I wasn't worried, I was. Now that I knew that I had more energy than anticipated, it suggested that I while I should abstain from using magic for a while. It didn't mean I needed to worry yet overly. The lack of a present 'danger zone' let me pay back the debt that I owed.

I continued to walk in silence, not looking to talk with anybody. Frankly, I hadn't made any friends. How could I, after all, I was at least a decade older than the oldest demigod here? I didn't take classes with any of them; I ate at the Big Table and slept in the Big House. I was an anomaly a new moon orbiting on the periphery of a planet with moons that had been established long ago.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling to know this. However, I did have a lifeline; I did have my friends back home. Though how much I could tell them was an issue. I couldn't go with, oh yes I am the son of a goddess, my mom wasn't my mom, and I have to teach demigods how to fight.

He'd go WTF? Hold on explain this to me again.

My other friend would laugh for a bit and then go WTF explain that to me again.

Either way, I'd need to contact them again and come up with an excuse as to why I had been out of contact for so long.

Upon seeing the lights within the Big House, I shelved that line of thought. I had other things to do. Once I reached the Big House, I looked at the watch it said 9:25 pm. Almost half an hour I couldn't believe it. I guess the time included the walk from the forest.

I walked in the main door, the door I saw people entering and exiting at a relatively quick pace and decided to follow

The infirmary was full of people, like bursting at the seams full. Did I do that much damage? Or was this normal for a Capture the Flag Game?

I looked around to see if there were any children of Apollo around and saw a few but not many. In fact, it looked like the majority of them were not healers in this instant but the patients.

With so many injured realistically, it would fall to those less uninjured to tend to the more injured. I hope the stocks of ambrosia and Nectar will hold. If not I hope they have a proper triage system in place.

The noise level was a muted roar in my opinion. With that many people in the room, roughly two dozen people lying in beds alone, it was understandable. Then there were the dozen people set up on cots, and the eight or so sitting outside the infirmary relaxing.

All in all, it looked like organized chaos. I heard lots of chatter between individuals and I listened to the telltale clip-clop of Chiron as he neared. He rounded a corner carrying a large bag of ambrosia and lots of bandages.

I hurried over to him and grabbed the bandages from his arms. "Thanks, Alexander, listen I need you to get more ambrosia from the storage closest. Normally we keep it inside the infirmary, but with so many injuries I had to break out the secondary stock."

"Sure thing Chiron."

"Excellent, the closest is around the corner of the hall to your right. Please hurry."

He took back the bandages, and I made room for him to move, and as soon as he did, I was off. In less than a minute I was taking out bags filled with ambrosia. I took three of them. I figured that with so many squares in the three would be enough. I also brought a few more bandage rolls with me as well.

Less than a minute later, without closing the closest door I was headed back to the infirmary where Chiron was. I strode in the door and ignored the chatter. Chiron was at the very back of the room divvying up the bandage rolls to the few demigods not injured or lightly injured.

His back was to me, so I waited until he had a second and then spoke, "Chiron I brought the Ambrosia as you requested as well as a few more bandage rolls."

"Quick work Alexander, good work."

He took a bag and opened it, handing the open bag to me. "Give each demigod a square of ambrosia no more."

He looked at me sternly to make sure his point had been made. I nodded to show that I understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Good, everyone in the beds has already had one, give one to those on the cots and those sitting outside. Once you have done that return to me for further instructions."

"Yes Chiron," I stated crisply.

I turned to face the room and began to hand out squares to all those on the cots. I had to stoop to get their attention and to hand out the square. Each time I did I saw them eat it and a sigh of relief crossed their lips or their face cleared as it relieved of some injury that I could not see.

I kept handing out the squares until I ran out of cots and thus moved out of the room to the eight or so demigods waiting for help. I passed a square to them, and they too ate it post haste.

Once I had made the rounds, I went back to Chiron for further instructions.

"I have done as you requested Chiron, what else can I do?"

"You can write down all the injuries each person sustained for our records."

"I can do that, but isn't it easier just to collect the charts noting what treatment they have been given in response to said injuries?"

"It would be; however, this gives you the chance to think about what you have done and consequences that came of said decisions," he stated with a hard look on his face.

My face twisted for a moment before becoming blank. It was as I feared the majority if not all of the tonight's injuries came as a result of my actions. I wanted to curse Lady Hecate for forcing this type of combat on me. However, I knew that she didn't specify what steps to take just that action had to be made. I was to showcase the might of magic, her magical skills and I had to put two demigods in their place. I knew that I had only done this because it was required of me yet the injuries. I sighed, this was on me, and I would bear the burden. I would need to apologize for the severity of the injuries.

I sighed, "Yes Chiron I will get started right away. Do you have a journal and a pen for me to use?"

"Here," and he thrust at me a 250 page bound notebook, a black pen, and a clipboard.

"Thank you; I will get started right away."

"See that you do," and he turned away from me to talk to another person.

I couldn't help but realize that my time here had gotten even rougher.

I looked to my left and decided to start there. Gertrude Wylat, age nine. Parent: Unclaimed. Injury: severe electrical burns due to an electrical trap. I winced and looked at her. What little I could see of her that wasn't bandaged was fine. But the sheer amount of bandages meant that a good portion of her body was scorched. I knew she would be okay, but I wasn't sure the scaring would fade if the charred clothing were a sign.

If this was the injuries that I had dealt than I was in a lot of trouble. Not only with Chiron but their parents as well, I broke out in a cold sweat after thinking that.

My pen scratched down her information and injuries. I decided to leave an entire page for Annie. If anything it would allow me to add to her information as necessary.

Hector Grey, age 11. Parent: Hermes. Injury: Broken arm due to friendly fire.

Must have been one of the perception distortion traps, handy piece of work, but a real doozy to overcome if at all. Like before I left an entire page for Hector before moving on to the next page and next patient.

Tricia Gunnison, age 7. Parent: Morpheus. Injury: Cramps due to being immobilized for the better part of two hours.

Well at least there won't be any scars; still having one of your muscles seize up is painful. Having them all, ouch!

Thus I got to work recording eighty plus demigods injuries. Some had been caught in a fire trap; others blindly attacked others leaving them with serious injuries. Others had been blinded due to my beam of light. More had severe burns, and some had painful cramping throughout their body.

The more I wrote, the more twisted I felt inside. Yes, I was correct when I told the child of Athena that this wasn't a game. However, I went overboard. I treated them like hardened enemies to be killed and not allies going through a training exercise. I was such shit I would be lucky if all that happened was banishment from the camp. I would be even more fortunate if I weren't cursed by each of their respective parents, and with the sheer number of injuries, they will be discussing this. No doubt within the week they will do it.

Even if the Council shows leniency, I will be in trouble for years if not decades.

It took me a long, long time to record all the information. Names blurred, as did their ages, but the injuries stayed with me.

When I was finally finished, it was near midnight. I had been writing for almost two and a half hours.

When I presented the book, pen, and clipboard back to Chiron, I was ashen-faced. He took one look at me, nodded, in what satisfaction, and then sent me to bed.

I didn't feel like taking a shower, but I forced myself to do so. Maybe I could drown myself in the shower.

By the time I got out and crawled into bed, it was near one. I didn't care I just pulled the cover and sheets down and crawled inside.

When I woke up, it was in cold sweat. I looked around heart pounding. The room was dark out, in fact, I couldn't see anything just grey and black.

My heart was pounding, and so I reached over for the clock. It was an old windup clock, one you'd see in cartoons. It had to be a century old or near about that old. I loved it. However, I could barely look at the numbers. Eventually, I made out hand on the five. Five o'clock! God, I just wanted to go back to sleep.

I flopped my head back down on the pillow. I felt it hit the soft material and sink a few inches. I then did everything I could to go back to sleep.

When I heard the clock go off at seven, I knew it wasn't going to be the best day ever. I felt like I didn't manage to go back to sleep since I woke up at 5 am. However, I had no idea if I even did fall asleep so maybe I did.

Then there was the fact that I would have to face a camp full of children and teenagers who wouldn't see me in a favorable light. Then there was the fact that Chiron was angry with me and even if he did know why I did what I did he would be disappointed in me.

I decided to stay in bed for a bit, however, eventually, I had to get up. I looked at the clock 7:05 am. Five minutes have gone by so fast…

I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a red polo, hiking socks, and boots. I wore a black woven belt around my waist and a pair of sunglasses on my head. Wouldn't need them I bet yet it was a habit to have them.

At 7:15 I was ready to leave my room. I touched the doorknob and hesitated for a moment before twisting the knob. Be strong; you knew that this could happen when you entered the Olympian world.

I opened the door harder than necessary and found nobody in sight. Not that I was disappointed, I closed the door and began the long walk to the pavilion.

Nobody was in sight and the end, I reached the dining pavilion by 7:30. Everyone was there, and the minute I stepped in all the sound stopped as they stared at me. I ignored them and focused on the Big Table.

"Morning Chiron, did you sleep well?"

He looked at me with a…well not precisely welcoming expression but not hostile either. "I slept well Alexander, you?"

"I slept well; unfortunately, I overslept it appears."

"So you did, at least you arrived in time to have breakfast."

"Indeed I did," and I nodded to him before reaching my spot next to the two satyrs. I loaded up a plate full of pancakes, strawberries, eggs, bacon, and toast. A lot of food, usually not what I eat during the week, however, this was the weekend.

When I sat up, I could feel everyone watching and as I walked back to my spot I could feel them staring at me.

I gave a portion of the strawberries to Demeter, some of the eggs to Athena, and two of the four pancakes to Apollo. I asked him to help heal the injuries done from the most recent game. I wanted to make sure that everyone was okay.

I ate my food in silence, not attempting to talk to the person to my left or right I just kept my face to my plate. Trying to eat and not look like I was tense, instead of that I was calm and collected.

Not sure how well I succeeded; however, there weren't any issues, so I count that as a success.

When breakfast ended half an hour later, or really twenty-five minutes later everyone left talking. However, I knew that they were looking at me. How could they not? One person, one adult, sent over half the camp into the infirmary with various injuries of seriousness.

I planned on spending a while thinking of ways to counter any argument that might be brought against me. Or the pros and cons of fleeing camp to avoid judgment…

I sighed, the whole point of going back in time was to prevent the war and then aid Olympus in facing the Crooked One. Being away from Camp Half-Blood would be the opposite of what I wanted to do. On the other hand, considering how toxic I have my stay at the Camp, unfortunately, it may be that I would have to leave?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Journal Entry_

 _June 24, 2006_

 _Not the best weekend I have ever had, in fact I would say it is a continuation of the horrible days of two years ago. Kicking the butts of children at worst and teenagers at best left a sour taste in my mouth._

 _My patron demanded that I not only show the might of magic but upstage the Finders of the Lightning Bolt, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. I did so quite easily. Chase lacked experience and was easily overcome, Jackson's inability to contribute left him a non-entity._

 _I know I bragged about my actions while in public, but I feel terrible to be honest. No matter their heritage and purpose they are children. However, if I caudle them they won't be ready for the upcoming war._

 _I am worried about the amount of energy that I expended for this victory. I definitely owe a hefty chunk of service to the Powers that Be._

 _I am also worried about how Olympus will take my actions. I may have done a fantastic job however; the casualties are too vast and will catch their attention. Especially if Lord Apollo is called._

 _If I can survive the next week I will be okay. Seven days that's all I am asking for. Please Lady Tyche, Fates, let me be okay._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: I can't believe it! I did it again; I managed to write another 20K + chapter in about a month and a half.

Wish I had a cake to present myself. I did well, very well.

As you can see I love this story and want to keep at it. Not to say I don't love my first story. However, lets face it. This may be a new car feeling or it could be a sign that I have messed up my Star Wars story and thus it has lost its luster to me.

I won't give up on it. I have invested too much time and effort. I just need to concentrate and double down so that I do not have to revise it…again.


	4. I Gutted a Goddess and Got Away with it

Completed: July 29, 2018

Edited: August 31, 2018

Second Edit: September 3, 2018

A/N: While it has been a year since this chapter began I have yet to lose my passion for it. I believe you all will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I Gutted a Goddess and Got Away with it…Mostly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _June 24, 2006_

 _I survived the dreaded Council meeting! Well, I survived it by making an enemy out of at least half the Council, well likely the entire Council. First I made it clear that I wasn't apologizing for the strategy that I took. Well, I wasn't going to apologize at all beyond the severity of the damage. That I didn't want to attack them as they were children was stated of course._

 _This led to a debate as to why I would attack with such ferocity on children and I told them that they were soldiers of Olympus who had no choice to fight or die. That led me into a discussion of past Council actions and… well, let us say by the end of my speech I had made an enemy of nearly all the members._

 _Forced into a Trial by Combat I exercised my right to select my opponent and chose Lady Hestia to be my opponent. I might have made a mistake given the ruckus that caused. A big one yet I cannot for the life of me figure out what it is. Either way, I am in the cells of Olympus waiting for the big day to arrive, June 25._

 _Backtracking though, today, I was able to relax for the first time in years, years! I know world ending and all, but still, it felt as if the sky had been taken from my shoulders and was taken by another. Of course, the downside was that I was now in debt to Lady Hecate and owed her a favor. But for now, I would enjoy being debt free._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday couldn't come soon enough, and yet I wished it was still Friday. Instead, it was Saturday, and I was still feeling the effects of yesterday.

Earlier today Chiron was indeed forced to call Lord Apollo in to assist. He came in ready to work and in short order, or short for us. He had healed every one of their most critical injuries. He even lessened any of the scarring, especially the scars on the faces.

Then he found my hiding spot, or rather my room where I was 'relaxing.' It wasn't what I would call a fun conversation.

"So you're the one who caused all the mess."

I turned around to see a tall blonde haired blue eyed man wearing a doctor's outfit complete with stethoscope leaning against the door frame.

I stood from my chair and turned to face him, "Lord Apollo," as I bowed in respect.

"Tell me what caused you to do that much damage in what was supposed to have been a game?"

What could I say, that my patron demanded I upstage the camp? An easy enough rebuttal would be that it was left to me to decide how to execute the demand. "Past experiences in a war zone, control the battlefield was priority one. I knew that I wouldn't win or be taken seriously unless I pulled out the big guns. It was never my intention to cause any mortal or fatal injuries."

"Really do tell."

His voice while light had a hardness to it, a current of danger could be felt. Goosebumps appeared on my arm, and I spoke carefully.

"I did not have what you would call a formal demigod education. Everything that I learned I learned the hard way. The spells that I created were meant to put down an enemy…hard. To be honest while potentially lethal, I have other spells that I could have used against them."

"Why didn't you?"

I turned again to face the newcomer, who was standing by my desk?

"Lady Athena," I bowed again. I could feel a cold sweat appearing on my brow. This was an informal interrogation. My life potentially was on the line.

I swallowed before answering, "The powers that I am using are not the same as the other magic users. They have magic, and it is like an external battery. Once it's gone, you need to let it recharge. Me, I can do what I want so long as I do not cause death for the sake of death. I fight for life. A violation of that mandate means I will face punishment, harsh ones."

She raised an eyebrow, so I continued. She had that look that both irritated me and annoyed me to no end. "The next set of spells up would have been instantly lethal. The spells that I used were damaging yes but more in the lines of debilitating not death, I made sure of that. Not one person died after all.

I saw Lord Hermes rub his jaw with his left hand. When did he arrive? "Then why did you nearly end a lot of lives?"

"The nearly part stems from the fact that my spells can be overloaded if I so chose. I chose not to in keeping with the fact that this was not meant to be a replica of an ongoing war. I mean war in general." No doubt, Athena had caught me little slip. "I know there is the potential for death in every capture the flag game. I know the last death was in 1943, a son of Ares killed a son of Nike for being a part of the German Army while he was a part of the American. Something about wanting to even the score for all the dead lost to the wolf packs. The attacks that I used were painful but not lethal. Not one person died as a result of my attack. The injuries were severe yes but not life-threatening. This was a capture the flag game gone sideways due to, and Chiron has made it clear that I stepped over the line."

"Your good Guliani but you can't lie from me."

I turned again, this time to my right facing my bed, "Lord Hermes," bowing again in recognition of another God in my presence. A bit late but still etiquette demanded that I acknowledge him.

"In what way did I lie?"

"You enjoyed causing your fellow campers pain, you enjoyed knowing how much confusion they were experiencing."

"Knowing that I enjoyed controlling the battlefield, thwarting every attempt to co-opt my territory is not the same thing as wanting to injure every attacker. Did I feel pride in taking down one…opponent before moving onto the next? To an extent yes, your right I did. I treated them as the hardened soldiers that I believe them to be, everyone not on my team was an enemy, and I wanted to win. At the same time, I wanted to show off. To make everyone realize that ignoring me was going to be costly. Of course what I did was the blunt hammer kind of tool instead of a precision tool."

"Why didn't you," asked Lady Athena.

"My patron asked for a statement, to make a show of my might and by extension hers. If I had snuck in and taken the flags by stealth, it wouldn't have made the same statement and by extension angered her. In fact, it would have been anti-climactic. Instead, I fought them on equal ground and came out on top."

"That is, that's why you caused so much injury, to make a statement of power?"

"Personally, no, I would rather have sat back and let each side do each other in before making my move, it is more energy efficient. Instead, I had to be flashy." I grimaced at the thought of that, "not only was it wasteful it was physically exhausting as well." Wasn't that the truth, I didn't have a lot of experience in massive battles. I know I know, but in every case, I only fought to get away….Gods this was a pirate of the Caribbean moment wasn't it. I must fight…to run away. It was true though, I had no interest in fighting against Gods. I left that to the Gods and nobody else. I can count on one hand the number of times I had to face off against a God alone. None of which turned out for the better…for me at least. This is of course not counting the fights against the Titans.

"I assume Chiron has punished you for your actions this last Friday."

"I have been the punishment, for crossing the line is one week without dessert per camper. With roughly a hundred plus campers injured, that is a hundred additional weeks without mint chocolate chip. Over two years in all."

"You play a dangerous game demigod."

I didn't respond, I didn't believe I had to.

Next thing I knew I was alone. The two Gods and one Goddess had left leaving me shaken. I decided to forgo my chair again and sat on the bed. Before I sat though I murmured, "It is a game all wizards play though I think that I am playing Texas Hold'Em while everyone else is playing Blackjack."

I swung my feet so that I was lying on my back. No longer tired from having to deal with the silent disapproval the camp was giving me I had other worries. Like what the Council was thinking, what was each God and Goddess going to do?

I was right, the Camp has its own rules to punish those who errored. I just hope that I won't be punished more than that.

I closed my journal and wandered out of the cabin. I wanted to see the world, to see the ocean, the sky, and trees. I wanted to give a tour so badly it hurt. I fingered my ranger hat by the door. Letting my fingers glide over the straw, the leather belt that marked it as an NPS hat and not a plain Stetson Hat.

I set it down reluctantly and opened the door and left my room. Time to face the music, I mean children.

I knew that it was lunchtime, which meant that I would need to show my face once more. After that, I would work on my lesson plans. However, I did have a rough sketch.

I planned to again showcase my magical skills. Apparently, Lady Hecate was so pleased with my performance that she assumed my debt. I was ecstatic when I found out, I was! No more life or death missions for the moment. No more knowing that I was on borrowed time. After all my reservoir of magic had to be paid back, have too high a debt and it may be the only way to pay it back was with your life.

Now I was free for the first time in years, years!

Of course, the downside was that nothing was free, especially with HER. She would be collecting on that debt and considering the size she could ask for quite the favor. Or maybe I was too cynical, and it really was a freebie.

But enough of that, I can deal with her LATER, muuucchh later.

I had a day to enjoy and enjoy it I would. I walked out the main door and headed towards the dining pavilion. I felt different somehow like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I knew it was ridiculous. After all, I would be expected to use my magic more liberally now. Then there was the fact that I had to deal with Olympus. I would need to figure out the best way to handle them. But for now, it was time to relax.

More specifically it was time to take a dip in the lake. Do you know how long it has been since I have been able to swim in the water and be able to relax? A long, long time, swimming was how I lost over twenty pounds last year. I was so happy. I didn't look any fitter. But knowing that I had lost weight was excellent. Or was it two years ago? Technically it was one year but two if you count the fact that I had traveled back in time. Gods I could feel a headache beginning.

Either way, once I became Lady Artemis's first and only demigod child following the disastrous excursion to Tartarus I wasn't able to go swimming anymore. Well, I couldn't go swimming earlier anyways. Once Ladies Delaney and Alejandra blessed me, I became an intruder. After being attacked one too many times by the Armies of Atlantis, I was forced to accede to the wishes of my benefactors and stay away from the sea…at least until I had no choice but to lead a semi-successful assault on Atlantis. That was a mess. Gods it was as bad as the evacuation of Olympus, and the mission to Tartarus, and…never mind.

First things first lunch, and I had arrived at the best location for it. Well, only place but heh.

I sat down one the only open spot on the Head Table. Chiron, Mr. D was already seated, leaving me to sit between the two satyrs…again. I put a smile on my face. Gathered what was left of the meal which was enough to make a roast beef sandwich lettuce and tomatoes with fries. I just about took a bite of the sandwich when I heard a cough. I looked to my right and saw Chiron looking at me. He nodded at the Brazier, and I took the hint. I gave a rueful smile and got up again this time taking my plate with me.

I walked to the center of the pavilion with the eyes of everyone on me. Well almost everyone. I knew that there was a great deal many still in the infirmary recovering. To Lady Hestia and I threw a portion of my sandwich in. I took another piece of my lunch into the fire, to Lady Demeter. I broke off a third of the last half and took a portion of my fries and honored Lady Athena.

Once that was done I walked back to my spot and dug into my reduced, like very much reduced lunch. Dear Lord, how can the Demigods survive on so little? In seconds I had eaten the reaming two thirds and fries. I must have been hungrier than usual.

I finished my lunch and reached for my empty glass. "Water," and watched it fill with water. I took a long gulp. I knew I was being rude. Well, not to the Gods I bet, but to my fellow campers. Then again I didn't really care what they thought. After all, they are at best a decade younger than I.

I finished my lunch and got up with a smile on my face. Time to go and play, there was time tomorrow to polish the next week's lessons. All I had to do was change into my bathing suit, grab my towel, and wait half an hour and I was good to go. It wasn't even one pm yet.

I was actually feeling chipper. I know, chipper! I practically bounced my way to Big House, no doubt to the consternation of the youngsters, all the way to my room. I changed as quickly as I could and located my towel as fast as I could.

I was off to the races!

I took the path to the sea I mean lake at a quick pace and was there in record time. Fine, it took me ten minutes, combine that with the ten to get to the Big House and the ten minutes it took to change and well just be lazy I was clear to swim without getting a stomach ache. After all having to wait ten minutes just so I can pass the thirty-minute mark would have been a pain.

The water was crystal clear, and I could see the naiads swimming about. Without pausing, I jumped in. Taking the lake a run I quickly became bogged down and thoroughly cold from the water splashing all over me. I was soaked, but that was the point, wasn't it?

I pushed my swim trunks to get rid of the air. Brushed the water out of my eyes and then adjusted my goggles so that I could begin my time of leisure.

I knew I looked funny but who cares I was just happy that I could swim again. For the first time in years, I could swim!

I began to swim my favorite stroke, the Breast Stroke. I swam like a frog that had eaten one too many flies, but at least I moved and didn't flail about and sink like a rock.

The naiads giggled at me, in flirtation or an explanation of how silly I looked I didn't know, and I didn't care. They were pretty, but they lacked Delaney's beauty.

I swam until I was so tired I couldn't go on. I crawled my way out of the water feeling exhausted but rejuvenated. Little did I know what going to happen next. I had scarcely dried off and put on my shirt again when I was whisked away in a blur or white, gold, blue?

Next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of the Council Chambers…again, facing the entirety of the Olympic Council. Who were not looking pleased with me. I don't think this is going to be enjoyable for me…I gave a snort which echoed throughout the chamber and hurriedly changed my face too as close to a blank look as possible. At least I would do that once the greetings were complete. Looking like I had not a care in the world when supplicating myself before those that would determine my fate would not be wise.

Regardless etiquette demanded that I greet the Gods and Goddess of Olympus. In what order though was the question? Lady Artemis was my 'mother,' and by rights, I should greet her first. However, as her father was her liege lord, it would be proper to greet him first.

I bowed deeply to the God of Justice, Lighting, and Sky. "Lord Zeus," I murmured. I turned to my 'mother.'

I bowed profoundly but not as profoundly, "Lady Artemis." She just gave me a glare. Understandable I had just announced that she was my mother to anyone that knew proper etiquette.

Finally, I bowed to the rest of the Council and with a flourish of the hand to show that I was addressing them all, "Lords and Ladies of Olympus."

I then straightened up showing strength, but humility with a downturned gaze. Now wasn't the time to make any more enemies, especially not after this morning.

I stood there waiting for a response, nobody said anything. One minute, three minutes, five minutes. This was a power statement, keeping the mortal waiting. To an extent it was working I was beginning to feel tense.

I needed to figure out why they had called me. It could be because of Friday, maybe Thursday, maybe both….shields! I needed to shield myself. I willed a mental shield into being, and I could tell from the sharp gasps of those around me they could no longer read my mind. Well, they could, but it would send me into a coma.

I could feel the killing intent now; there was no other way that I could describe it.

Finally, the storm broke at the six-minute mark, "Demigod," boomed Lord Zeus. "You are being charged with excessive violence in last week's Capture the Flag game. Do you have something to say in your defense?"

I pulled out a Nalgene from my pocket other space. I would need the time to think. I could tell the others weren't happy, but I didn't really care.

"As the Lord of Justice, you are no doubt that I have already been punished. Is there a reason the Council doubts Chiron's leadership abilities?"

I got only stony faces in response, i.e., they did not like my question and were ignoring it.

"When my patron asked that I remind the campers the strength of magic I knew that subtle was out of the question. While it is true that I could have chosen a subtle route let's face it, they are kids being taught the ways of war." I shrugged at that and began to sweat inwardly. I had opened myself up to a lot of flak. "Given how much of their lives are devoted to war I knew that one sharp victory would remind them of that of the dangers of complacency, afterward I could tone it down to a far more manageable level."

Powers! I need to stop talking, do I even believe what I am saying, I do not even know at this point.

"You said earlier that you treated them as hardened soldiers yet now you describe them as kids. How do you view them as?"

Easy answer, I turned slightly to face Lady Athena, "children, teenagers."

"Yet you brought enough force to put down hardened soldiers, why?"

"Because while I wish they could be children, teenagers, the cruel truth of the matter is that they are not. They will never be so long as they are sent on quests, and monsters pursue them."

"So it's our fault that you treated them like soldiers,"

I turned back to face the brown-haired Lady Hera.

"Unless you are accepting responsibility for the creation of all the monsters within the Olympic purview, then no I am not assigning blame Lady Hera."

"Yet you attacked them with the same viciousness as a monster, stated Lord Ares." Who had a grin on his face as if he approved of my actions. Maybe he did after all his children are all about the in your face war, not the direct the troops type of leadership.

"I object to that statement. If that were true, then there would be a lot of dead campers. If I am to instruct them in the ways of surviving the world, then they need to know that I know how to fight. Come Monday they will not underestimate me as badly."

"What makes you think you will be given a chance to teach," asked Lady Demeter.

"Unless your brother retracts his demand I need to come up with a lesson plan."

All eyes turned to him. He glared at me yet said nothing.

"Why do you want to teach them," inquired Lady Athena.

"I don't frankly, but War is coming and the opponents they will face will not spare them because they are children. If anything the terror, the torment, the agony they will face will go on for decades due to their youth."

"Then whose fault is it that our children are so unprepared."

"I would hardly say that they are unprepared. Instead, I would imply that they are Summer Children. Besides if such an order to not teach them was given it is not for me to debate previous decisions of the Council without leave Lady Hera."

"Permission granted DeemiiGod." I knew that tone. It was the 'tread carefully or be incinerated tone.'

Does that mean such a command really was given? Wow, well that explains much.

"The Council, by that I mean all twelve of you and all other Gods and Goddess within the sphere of Olympus. Are well known for using Demigods in various ways, some tales are famous. The Iliad, Homer for examples, while the vast majority are unknown to all but a few. In the past warfare was the norm. So individuals were trained to fight in their local towns, city-states. But not all were given such training, and thus they had to be sent to a training camp to obtain such training, and education on the monsters they would be facing."

I stopped to take a breath and another drink of water.

"Lord Apollo was the first to bring such individuals to Chiron, who we all know founded Camp Half-Blood. The beauty of such a system was that it ensured that all campers were taught roughly the same thing. Said individuals could then be at times sent off on quests with confidence that their knowledge was at the very least adequate. The ages of those going on such quests varied from adults to teenagers, to children. It is at this crucial hour that a decision was made. If a quest was given, then it was expected that the demigod in question no matter the age would accept. To not accept would bring shame and wrath upon him or her."

I took a moment to catch my breath and thoughts. My mouth it seemed was moving faster than my brain. Yet what I had said was true, wasn't it?

"This attitude has not changed since the Old Days though the number of demigods has dropped. I noticed at the camp that there are no adults present. Which led me to ask myself, what happened? Why are they not here? Even for a few weeks at a time, there should be adults at the camp. After all the camp is the safest place for them right?"

"I could think of only a few educated guesses. One the children that made it to adulthood and chose not to flee the west are still working as agents on behalf of Olympus. Two, the children that made it to adulthood have retired with the Council's blessing and are free to pursue their lives as they wish. Three said children upon reaching adulthood while given leave to pursue their dreams are forewarned that they still owe fealty to Olympus. Four due to being constantly on call the children that survive to adulthood are vastly reduced and scatter once they reach adulthood. Some stay and act as agents; some flee to lands beyond the Council's domain. Others retire to live their lives hoping not to be called upon."

I paused taking in the stony faces before continuing.

"However, that doesn't explain why…"

"HOW DARE YOU!

I was deafened for a few seconds. While I couldn't tell who had spoken, I did see who had been enraged enough to take action. Ladies Athena and Demeter stood. No surprise there both of them cared deeply for their children. Too bad they didn't love them enough. Lords Hermes, Hephaestus, and Apollo were all sporting faces eluding great anger no hate. Understandable I suppose but if they cared more about their children they would have done more.

I was non-pulsed, "apparently I was mistaken. Would someone enlighten this one?"

"You have some nerve mortal," ground out Lord Hermes.

"Yet there is a spark of truth that rings clear. Your favored son, the one who betrayed you had been sent on a quest right? The one that ended all quests until this very recent one…the one that resulted in tragedy? How much experience did he…"

Forced to duck from a blast of divine energy I could not help but feel like I was in a dream. I swore that I was back at Shiloh watching that pitched battle that would become a precursor to the later destruction of the resistance. Multitudes of explosions going off around me, divine bolts of energy, arrows going off like grenades. Men, boys, and girls getting lost, separate from their 'squads.' I had to shake myself from my dream. The bolt, well it sailed up and away, no harm to myself. The bolt crashed into one of the pillars behind me destroying it. As it fell, calmness to the storm began to creep inwards. I was now in the eye of the hurricane, one of my own labors. I snorted I didn't even answer Lady Hera's question. Well, I did just not directly. At this point though it doesn't matter.

"I move we incinerate Adrian, he has caused me too much paperwork."

I gave an internal sigh, looks like Lord Dionysus was actually awake for once. Yet I knew not to say anything. Time to see what the Fates had woven for me, do I live or die? Will I suffer in the Fields of Punishment or will I be cursed?

"Cue strike number one against Olympus," I stated rolling my eyes in the process. Looks like I went for it, so much for staying silent.

"Oh, do tell, What has my son done that is so bad?"

"Milord you sent him to Camp Half-blood as his punishment for going after a forbidden nymph. In doing so, he became Olympus personal representative to the children of Olympus. Most demigods don't ever see any of the Gods until much later. Furthermore, even upon meeting a God or Goddess they do not stay long. Lord Dionysus is the only constant godly figure present all day every day. Yet instead of currying good relations amongst Olympus children, he insults them. Refuses to say their names correctly; he demands respect and sacrifice yet doesn't provide any help or wise advice. The only advice he gave to Percy Jackson was to let him incinerate him and failing that be turned into a porpoise. No words of comfort, wisdom just plain rudeness…."

I took a deep breath, "A war is brewing. The Titans have no known mortal children of their own due to their imprisonment, and the few that do remain are loyal to Olympus. Therefore when 'he' is ready to wage his war where is 'he' going to find his armies from? It can't be comprised of only monsters after all."

There was a moment of silence at my words. Please let it be enough to spur action of some sort.

"I say we vote brother, this has gone on long enough." I looked at Lord Poseidon. I could see the sea green eyes within, the deceptive calm. Here stood a hidden power full of rage, anger, and strength. One that I think the many had forgotten over the span of millennia.

"I agree, let us vote," boomed Lord Zeus.

The wrong sort of action, but still forward progress is forward progress. The vote was a formality I knew what it was going to be.

"Those in favor of punishment," stated Lord Zeus.

Nine hands rose, well I had lost a lot of support since two days ago. Only Lady Athena, and Lords Ares and Apollo voted in favor of me. Lord Ares was understandable I had embraced the carnage of battle. His children would learn, or they would suffer. Lady Athena potentially understandable, as the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy she had to know that I took great pains to not kill anyone. That doesn't explain why she didn't vote against me. After all, I had humiliated her children, injured them, imprisoned them. Then again, I did the same for the others as well, so don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Lord Apollo though, what does he know that the others do not? After all as Lord of Prophecy, he has access to the future and all prophecies written by the Fates. So two of the five from last time voted for me, I had lost sixty percent of my support base. Not good, yet Lord Zeus one of the three who voted for me last time still wants me to teach the campers yet didn't vote for me this time. Is that a sign of support or stubbornness? I didn't know, either way, I had still lost his support.

Then there was Lady Demeter, I could not help but feel a pang of sadness and derisiveness regarding her. I wanted her support I really did, but in the end, the cost I paid to have her loyalty was higher than what I wanted to spend.

I gave an outward sigh, punishment time, what would I be subjected to?

As I listened to what they were proposing, I was growing iller by the second. Couldn't they see I was just trying to help? That I did not want to injure them, that I was on their side.

"Enough," boomed Lord Zeus. "We will have a trial by combat. His survival will determine his fate."

I.e., live, and I will be in the clear, die and punishment will have been rendered.

I took a step forward regaining their attention.

"As is the tradition I petition for the right to pick my opponent."

"Very well who do you pick demigod?"

I paused for a moment, "I pick…" and I looked down in thought, and then looked up having made my decision. "I pick Lady Hestia as my opponent."

All Tartarus broke look, the Council was screaming at me forcing me to my knees in sensory overload.

Eventually, they calmed down enough that I didn't feel like fainting.

"Explain yourself." I didn't know had spoken I didn't care at this point.

"I was asked to pick an Olympian to fight, and I picked Lady Hestia."

"She isn't an Olympian," another voice spoke up. I didn't even try to find the person who spoke they didn't matter.

"Yet one of her titles is the First Olympian, the Last Olympian."

"She doesn't have to accept," stated a third random individual.

"Then let us hear her thoughts on the matter," I replied.

I turned towards the hearth when I knew she would be tending the Flame of the West.

She had yet to stop tending the hearth, and we waited for a moment. Eventually, she turned around, and I could see the beauty she possessed, the whole I radiate home 'why would you want to hurt me feeling.' On her face was a blank look, like she didn't know what to think of me.

I looked her straight in the eyes she looked at me. I felt some sort of connection spark between us and then she turned to face her youngest sibling, saying two words that seemed to echo throughout the chamber, "I accept."

There was a feeling of astonishment in the throne room and dare I say despair seemed to emanate from the assembled immortals? I know who she is and what she is but despair… really? Did I miss something? I felt like I had forgotten something important. Yet what could be some important about a Goddess so timid it border lined cowardice.

"But Hestia…"

"I'll be fine brother he won't hurt me," and she turned her gaze back to me and I had to this time force myself to meet her gaze. I was feeling strange like a giant stone was in the bottom of my stomach.

"Fine, take him to the cells the trial by combat begins tomorrow at noon," ground out her youngest brother.

Lord Hermes at his fathers commands none to gently whisk me away to the cells. I am sure that being shoved into half a dozen or so columns was deliberate. I know the boot to my ass propelling me into the cell was.

He did not stay long; just long, enough to slam the door shut and leave. No doubt, he was still sore over the comment about his favored son.

I pulled out my book time to do some research on how to not only constrain a Power that Be but use could bind a Power that Be but the backlash would be a Life Price in return. I couldn't siphon their power since it would be too complicated even to simplify. All the while I tried to ignore the pain and bruises I could feel forming all over my body.

So I returned to the drawing board. I couldn't match her power pound for pound. Frankly, I didn't want to. I saw the look everyone gave when I selected Lady Hestia. To be expected though, she is the Guardian of the Flame of the West after all…even if she is an incompetent guardian at that.

I went over my list of top twelve spells. None of them would help me do any real damage

I felt my pulse quicken. I was in trouble, and I knew it. I put a clamp on my emotions, but my hands trembled still. Begging for mercy was out, their punishments were infamous. Plus the fact that I challenged their beloved elder sister, well I might as well just throw myself into Tartarus right now.

Wracking my mind, I hit the book again. I was reading about the temporal energy displacement related to the creation of an alternate reality.

If only such a thing were possible…I thought about creating a temporary parallel world while keeping the space-time continuum unbroken. What I got was a book that was twice as thick as before. I groaned, I was already tired and needed rest, but I forced myself to press on. My life was at stake, I could rest when I was dead.

The art of creating an alternate dimension is beyond all but the most powerful wizard's abilities. The best a wizard can hope to do it to create a pocket universe when he or she is able to manipulate the environment to suit their need. The process is long, arduous, and requires a considerable amount of power should the spell be shortened…

The page went on to describe the mechanics behind the creation of the spell, and then the act of physically manipulating your very own pocket universe. This is where it got interesting.

Once the pocket universe has been created look for the soul. The soul is essential to maintain control over the construct. Without it, one would be unable to do anything in the pocket universe. To manipulate a soul one needs to attach oneself to the matrix. Take caution that you do not harm the soul construct or risk the destruction of the construct, yourself, and the pocket universe…

Souls, I was reading about souls! I poured over the information. Groaning slightly when I realized that the required reading had gone up by 100%. I looked at the clock it had been two hours, and I still had the rest of today and tonight to plan. It was going to be a long day.

I read about everything from portals to the physical and mechanical properties of such, temporal parallel worlds and how to create them. In fact, I had no choice at times to reread certain sections just to fully understand them.

By evening time I was mentally exhausted and physically sore. However, I did have a plan. Now all I needed to do was to create the spells itself. Creating a spell is fascinating when one thinks about it. Spells are chains of words that when spoken have meaning. Correctly say them, and you get an expected reaction. Say them wrong, well it is as I was told. A spell always works.

I managed to get some shuteye. However, my self-appointed alarm clock still left me groggy from lack of sleep. I ate a breakfast of shredded wheat, milk, and a few Eggo Waffles. If I was to die, then I wanted to eat something good but nutritionally valueless. I did take my vitamin pill to counter the waffle. I gave a laugh and couldn't help but smile. If I genuinely cared about the Eggo Waffles, I just needed to eat something else!

By the time I finished breakfast it was ten am. I had two hours to contemplate my fact, my life to date, and the actions that led to this very moment. I knew I had been over the top, but that didn't warrant execution. I suppose I should have begged for mercy but how often does that work? This isn't a mortal ruler after all this is the twelve Olympians. Compassion isn't common or is it, and I didn't know because the Book only gave me the key examples? Either way, I had chosen my path.

The spell to create the virtual reality was about one thousand words. One thousand that was the second most extended spell I had ever created. The longest would be the time travel spell to get me where I was today. Thankfully, a spell was only active once it was complete. I could say all the words but the last one, and it would not work. It would be on standby but not be active until the last word was spoken.

I took out the book to say all but one word. I looked at my wristwatch; it was 10:20. I had not the time to spare. I spoke the first word and felt the power of the spell begin to take effect. At five minutes, the air was saturated with energy. At seven minutes, I could feel the power as it radiated off me. Once I hit nine minutes, I could tell I was on the homestretch. The power was visible to all that were around me, and I grabbed with reserves I had and sped onwards. I expected to be interrupted at any time and wanted to be done quickly. At thirty-seven seconds past nine minutes, I was done. All that was left was the long word.

A high-cost spell that was billed as a low-medium spell. All that was left was the one word, but before I could do that, I had to place the markers in four spots around us. This would define the borders of the spell. Once it was active, I could make the border bigger, but until it was active, the ward stones were vulnerable.

To protect the stones, I had hidden them amongst four firecrackers. I was going to be an arrogant sod and make an entrance to conceal my actual plan. If my virtual reality spell failed, I doubt I was going to get a second chance so I would have to fight her Old School.

The fireworks spell was another low-cost spell, three hundred and sixty-four words. Two hundred of which was for the masking of the ward stones.

I was ready by ten thirty-four. With both spells available, I felt jittery, nervous. I felt like I was preparing to make an assault on Orthys again. Knowing only that Lady Athena was trapped there and that it was the capital of the Titans. Which meant lots of Titans were nearby. Escape if noticed was practically zero and I could not fight more than one Titan at a time.

By eleven, I was hurriedly trying to create a secondary plan. If I had to fight her, what would I fight with? I did not have any weapons on my body besides my magic, Lord Hermes. He had ensured that when he picked me up from Camp yesterday afternoon.

At half past eleven, I had already relieved myself once and had gone over every spell that I had in my arsenal. I had even read about Lady Hestia. She is the eldest child of Lord Kronos and Lady Rhea. Considered exceptionally beautiful and powerful no doubt she has the lion's share of her parent's powers because she is the first-born. Promptly swallowed by Kronos to prevent the prophecy that one day one of his children would overthrow him. All of her sibling's bar Zeus were in turn swallowed and would stay in his stomach until their brother, youngest, would release them from captivity. They then escaped and prepared for war. A war that lasted a decade(?) and the overthrow of their father who was chopped into many pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Lady Hestia is Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family. She is also known as the First and Last Olympian.

I looked at the watch, it was eleven fifty-two, eight minutes to go before I potentially meet my Maker. I took out my journal and wrote out key facts that needed to be addressed as well as a little will. 'Typical stuff, convey my love to my parents. David and Charles are to divide my Star Wars Living Card Game between themselves. My NPS uniform was to be given to the uniform storage rack at Colonial National Historical Park, bar one complete set which was to be sent home. My sister was to get everything else including the money that I had saved up.

I also left a warning to anyone who might pick up my journal. That Lord Kronos was rising and that to avoid certain catastrophe things needed to be done. Like monitoring the demigods, ensuring the loyalty of all the minor Gods and Goddess. The confinements of the Titans were to be checked and strengthened to prevent escape. A watch was to be set on the entrances to Tartarus etcetera etcetera. Though if I die this will be someone else's problem, not mine.

I gave a loud sigh and put down my pen. I carefully marked my spot in the journal with the provided ribbon. I was time; I had done all I could. Now all that was left was to defend my legacy. It was noon.

I closed my eyes, there was no chime, but I felt the echo in my bones regardless, one…two…three…deep breath…five…six…exhale…slowly…nine…I opened them…ten…I felt like I was being stretched in so many different directions. My muscles screamed at me in agony in being pulled in ways that were not natural.

Next thing I knew I was in the middle of an amphitheater. All around me were the Lords and Ladies of Olympus, various other Gods, and Goddess. I could see the cameras broadcasting this live to all corners of the west. My fifteen minutes of fame had arrived, here is hoping I last fifteen minutes.

Showtime…I took a breath and said the last word of the spell. Fireworks of all color began to wiz out from around me. As if I was creating them out of thin air, I could feel them pass me by the heat, the bright lights that left spots in my eyes. Should have worn my sunglasses would have looked cooler and not been blinded. Lady Hestia stood at the opposite end unmoving in her eight-year-old form. She did not even flinch as some of the rockets whizzed by her face ruffling her hair. She just looked at me with a neutral face.

A minute later the rockets stopped, and I prepared the second spell. I said it and watched as the world around us turned white. This time Lady Hestia tried to intervene. She had strength but not in here not as she could have. In the end, I could tell my Virtual Reality was melting. I needed the soul of the virtual reality quick. I pulled it out of the ground and began manipulating it. First thing I did damper her powers. I could feel her flinch as she was cut off from her domain. The second thing I did was recreate Olympus from my perspective. The burning temples, the dead bodies of satyrs, nymphs, and an occasional demigod all clustered around the throne room, the seats of power vacant as the chairs had been slashed to pieces bar a few that were missing. To the far left in the corner was the hearth burning sluggishly.

The best thing was that only Lady Hestia was affected, I was fine. The spectators were non-entities and therefore not to be harmed.

I turned to Lady Hestia having completed my initial task.

"Like what I have done with the place Lady Hestia."

"What have you done? I am not connected to the hearth! You need to change that quick!"

"Why?" I could hear and see the panic coming from her. She must really be worried. Let's see where this goes, shall we?

"Why….the hearth is the heart of Olympus the West, without it the West will face…quickly you need to end this."

At her statement, I could hear murmurs of surprise and worry from the crowd around us. No doubt, they didn't expect a mere demigod to be able to cut off a Goddess from her domain so easily.

I raised an eyebrow, "are you surrendering Lady Hestia?"

She gave me a wounded look and opened her mouth to respond when as if listening to an unheard voice cocked her head.

A moment later, she gave me an indescribable look, "This wouldn't be what Lady Darshana or Lady Alejandra would want."

I gave a start, my placid smirk turning into a face of astonishment, "how do you?... Fine…."

I fiddled with the soul letting just a crack of power into her so that she was once again connected.

"Better Lady Hestia?"

She just glared at me in return.

I smirked and fiddled with the soul again. I had no interest in fighting her. However, I was very keen to witness to what extent she would fight to preserve the hearth.

I dumped a bucket of water onto the fire and watched it smolder. I saw Lady Hestia flinch as if struck violently and gave a wide smirk. Baring my teeth in defiance of her and of her failings in the present and past.

"Now that I have your attention let us see what you will do against an enemy who united your family and whom without which would not have led to the creation of Olympus."

I twitched and from behind me came Lord Kronos scythe and all. He was wearing a smart business suit. Nothing pinstriped like Lord Zeus but something classy, white button-down shirt, black pants, belt, socks, and shoes, with a pinstriped yellow and black tie to complete the touch.

He adjusted his tie with his right hand while carrying his scythe over his left shoulder while walking towards his daughter.

"Hello daughter, it has been a long time hasn't it?"

It was amusing to see the shocked face Lady Hestia was sporting and then watching it disappear as she regained control over her emotions. "Father."

It was even more amusing to hear the shocked gasps of surprise from the galley around me.

He stopped once he was within her personal bubble. "What no hug, it has been ages since we last saw each other?"

"You swallowed my siblings and me and became a tyrant!"

"From whose perspective, yours, because you beat me and took my place or mine?"

"You destroyed entire cities, unleashed your brothers to cause terror and mayhem!"

"On cities that allied with you! All others were left unharmed."

"It wasn't right!"

"Do I need to dredge up some of Olympus crimes to justify a rebellion against you all? Because if destroying one's enemies and their allies makes one a tyrant than look no further than the closest mirror."

"Why are you here father," Lady Hestia asked tiredly.

"Alexander here is unsure of your commitment to defend Olympus against me and has summoned me to seize the Flame of the West from your grasp."

Her head spun towards me so fast I swore I heard her neck crack. I just looked at her blankly in return. I need not explain myself to her.

"Of course I have no desire to do so."

This time it was my turn to feel an upswelling of panic. I felt my face go a shade pale. Nevertheless, I did not do anything yet.

Lady Hestia looked at her father with a confused expression on her face. "Why not Father?"

"Because you are my favorite little girl now and always and I love you," and he cupped her face with his free right hand.

At her shocked look, he laughs, "Does not my youngest play favorites? My granddaughters Athena and Artemis are daddy's little girls no matter how they try to deny it.

I could see Lady Hestia's face burn slightly. From pride or embarrassment, I did not know. All that mattered was that Kronos was not cooperating.

My right hand reached for the orb, which was the soul container. Before I could do so though I found that I could not move. He wasn't even looking at me how?

As if sensing my confusion he responded. "Time is a funny thing, I can see the past, present, and future when I desire it but I am not allowed to tamper with it. In my arrogance, I let that advantage go when I quarreled with my children. However, you made it possible when you changed my personality. I went from power-hungry, paranoid, megalomaniac to level and calm."

Lady Hestia looked at me for an explanation. Slightly embarrassed I responded, "We only met in passing we never talked to each other. With no way to know what his personality was like I left that part blank and well…yeah"

He laughed and laughed, "you utter genius of a fool! You created me to test my daughter, and I do not intend to do so. Instead, I am going to show my daughter exactly who she is dealing with."

"What!? NO! The Fates…"

"The Fates have already intervened or did you ignore the fact that my favorite daughter mentioned one Lady Darshana? Or what about Lady Alejandra? You two got along like a house on fire."

"I swear if you…"

"What…kill me, I don't even exist, not really. In fact, I doubt I could even hurt you. But I can tell Olympus things you would rather not come out."

I looked around and noticed confusion on the faces of everyone outside of the alternate world. In fact, the barrier itself was opaque. Like the windows of a car. I didn't do that, then how did…the Fates, they did this. In fact, I would bet good money that they coopted my plan against Lady Hestia and ensured that only she knew what was going on. If that was so then what were the outsiders looking at?

I turned my head back to the main event.

I saw Lady Hestia give an inquisitive look, he elaborated. "This pocket dimension is one that he controls, and as such he can control who can hurt who. He essentially stacked the deck from the very beginning. Very cunning…I approve, as my granddaughter would no doubt as well. He looked at Athena who stared blankly at us. Was she not able to hear him? After all, while a compliment it was a compliment from the man who attempted to swallow her father. Nothing, well that confirms my suspicion, the Fates were at work here.

In fact, nobody seemed to be reacting to the presence of Lord Kronos, wow!

In fact, Lord Kronos seemed to be ignoring them as well. As though as if they were beneath his attention. Well to them I guess they would be. He was an evil overlord. All he did was to wave his hand, and I watched as a mirror came into being. A movie screen sized mirror big enough for all to look at. Well just Lady Hestia and myself, but the point remains it could be for everyone. I tried to wiggle…well any muscle and was unable to do so. I decided to call for my 'Book' and could not. All I could do was watch as the blank screen went black and then white as I could see an event in my life being shown for Hestia to see.

I knew exactly what was being shown. It was my first meeting with a Divine Being, a Goddess, not just any Goddess but the one Goddess who could prevent us from starving. I was talking about Lady Demeter. Of course, what was being shown was nothing more than the first meeting between us. Nothing was made mention of the hardship that I endured to get there. The anxiety and terror I felt as I wondered if I would even have the funds to make is to Kansas from Texas after traveling from Virginia. I mean I am talking about a minimum of six days of travel, food, shelter, gas, etc….my mind wandered to the events leading up to the meeting.

Like I had suspected I had been relieved of my Park Guide position at Colonial National Historical Park. The park could do nothing to keep me. Platitudes were offered for potential employment next year, and I had my final paycheck as well as one more paycheck afterward to look forward to. Being given four hours of paid leave every month is a boon plus the money for the five days of annual leave I didn't use I was looking at another full paycheck. It didn't help me now, but there was nothing to be done about that…

I had other concerns to deal with. Shortly after the discovery of the 'Book,' I had noticed strange creatures. Woman with the upper body of woman lower body of serpent, Cyclopes, and dogs that were clearly much larger than normal dogs just to name a few. If spotted by these creatures they would attack me, and I nearly died the first few times before I quickly learned how to kill them, if one counts using AOE attacks and overwhelming firepower. Well, I assume I killed them, they turned to golden dust when slain.

Their presence along with the dreaded layoff notice from Colonial had forced me to locate the nearest REI and purchase a small one-person tent, cooler, sleeping bag, compass, whistle, etc. I spent hundreds of dollars on that day. Hundreds of dollars I could not afford to. However, I knew I would have to leave the area and soon. With prices at a premium and no job, I needed to head home while I still could. Less than a week after being dismissed from Colonial, I packed my car and headed west.

The journey itself was torturous. Gas prices had skyrocketed, forty dollars for a full tank when twenty-five would suffice, and that was after waiting in line for half an hour. Hotels were booked as people fled inward. I ended up sleeping in my car with the windows down a crack if I wasn't able to find a campground to hunker down in.

Food was at a premium, the cost of urbanization had bit America hard. Not enough food was being produced in the majority of the states. Well maybe there was enough food but getting the food to the people was an entirely different matter. The seas historically were the lifeline of all major civilizations. However, with the advancement of technology the seas while still, a vital lifeline was not the only lifeline. Trains, truck, and planes were also crucial to the livelihood of a country, especially landlocked countries.

I was nearly robbed three times. Each time it was desperate people looking to look at anything of value from my car. Each time my laying on the horn of the vehicle until they fled thwarted. Made no friends from the locals but it did not matter too much.

By the time I reached Tennessee I was exhausted, my body ached from sleeping sitting up, long hours driving, coupled with financial woes had worn me down. I could only camp when I was sure that it was safe and I was unsure. I practiced notice me not spells, wards, and shields but I still did not trust my abilities.

I could not go on I just could not. I decided that I would transport the car, stuff and all to…well frankly San Marcos, TX. It was the University town of my two best friends. That was the first significant piece of magic that I had ever done. I appeared in the town of Luling, in their Buckeyes parking lot. They had really good Kolaches there. All that was left for me was to drive the half hour to San Marcos.

I spent a week there, with my two best friends, well one of them. The other had been recalled for the near indefinite future as a member of the Texas National Guard. He had been sent to Port Arthur to keep the peace. I didn't envy him. But it was better than being sent to Houston, Corpus Christi, Galveston, and Brownsville. Those towns were wreaks, well less so Houston due to the shipping channel. While he wasn't there, he was relieved to know that I was safe, and my other friend was so happy to see me and to know that I was alright. I just about cried when we played Star Wars and Game of Thrones the Board Game for the first time in months. Well without my other friend so it made for a truncated version of the game.

I could not stay though; I was a burden on him, despite me minimizing the amount of water and electricity that I used. I wanted to see my parents. I called them to let them know where I was and they were happy to hear from me and wished they could see me again. However, they did not want me in town. Anarchy was the rule, not the exception. The neighborhood was on lockdown mode with armed guards monitoring it. Neighbors who tried to avoid any issues.

Each subdivision was their own fiefdom practically. With Houston, out of the way I went to bed with a heavy heart. I had an exciting dream though. I dreamt that I was in fields of corn and wheat. I ignored it, and the dream repeated itself again the next night. In fact, it happened so many times that I finally decided to go north, to the breadbasket of America, Kansas, Nebraska, Iowa, and Missouri. Where exactly I was to go, I did not know. All I knew that I was supposed to be heading north not southeast.

Three days later I was approaching Amarillo, the biggest town in the panhandle of Texas. After that, I was in Nebraska. My goal was to head to the capital of Lincoln. Then head on to Topeka, Kansas. I figured that it would take me another three days of traveling to reach Topeka.

I reached Topeka and well, frankly I was frazzled. I had committed myself to an endeavor with no way to know if I had succeeded.

Wandering around Topeka, it became clear that I needed to head west. How I knew that, well let us say it was a gut feeling an leave it at that. No need to mention the Hydra that burnt down a city block trying to fry me. Each time I cut off a head two more would grow back! That was a terrifying encounter; it would remain the most frightening encounter until I fought my first Titan.

I traveled westward until I saw it, well her. She was bent over tending to a field on the side of the road. No parked truck nearby, nor any work clothes on. In fact, she couldn't stand out more if she had a sign that said, stranger.

I slowed down and pulled a U-turn. I was nervous as could be, I was about to talk to a random stranger about well, anything, nothing, I don't know.

I pulled alongside and lowered the passenger side window, "afternoon," I politely called.

The woman in question looked up, and I had my breath stolen. She was beyond beautiful, black hair, brown eyes. She was gorgeous! Now my alarm bells were well and indeed ringing throughout my head. Nobody that beautiful who works out in the fields should be that beautiful and remain so.

"Hello young man, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Would you believe me if I said you?"

"Oh really, that is rather forward of you. I assume you have an explanation?"

"I actually dreamt of this location and you for many many days. So many days that I thought I was going crazy. It wasn't until I actually began to travel west and then north that the dreams became less frequent. That and I couldn't stand being attacked by anymore Cyclopes."

She regarded me with curiosity, "A clear-sighted mortal, how fascinating. Well, you have found me, child, what do you intend to do?"

I flushed, "I do not know, I have been given no information on my purpose beyond locating you."

She gave me an amused look, "We'll let us start by me asking you, "How much do you know of Olympus?"

"The Olympians, I know that beyond the original six Olympians, the rest are children of Zeus. Well, Hestia was replaced by the Dionysus."

"Child," sharply stated my new found conversation partner, "names have power do not mention my siblings and cousins names frivolously. Especially now of all days," and she looked at the sky and surrounding area as if looking for something or someone.

"Sorry, what is going on that is making the situation worse than usual?"

"My brothers are at war with one another, they have been at war for months now. So far it is the sea that has done the most damage, with the underworld being a far second."

"Brothers…," I murmured, she didn't look like Ladies Hestia or Hera, then that meant…"

"You are correct child; I am Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture and Fertility, Sacred Law, Harvest, and the Seasons, I stared at her for a second before my mind rebooted and I hurriedly bowed my head to her, "It is an honor to meet you Lady Demeter."

"Of course it is, now let us continue the discussion in my abode. Follow the road a hundred and fifty feet in the direction you are facing. The road will be on your right."

"Yes, Milady."

Then she vanished leaving not a trace that she was even there.

I rolled up the window again and slowly continued driving the way I was going, well the direction I had chosen. One hundred and fifty feet was not a long way to travel. Sure enough, the entrance was present. I turned right onto the dirt road and watched in horrified curiosity as the entry vanished as if it was never there. Trapped; I had committed myself to an endeavor I had no knowledge of. I was starting to feel faint, my heart was pounding, my hands felt clammy. I wanted to just floor it and pretend that this never happened.

There was no turning back now, I doubt even my newfound magical abilities could aid me here. I continued along the path until I reached a wooden cabin, it looked like something one might see from the 19th century. Back when the footprint of our homes was less intrusive, and agriculture was one of the primary means of production.

The home was two stories tall; it had a windmill, barn, and grain silo. In all, it looked like your typical American homestead just old fashioned.

I pulled up in front of the house, gathered my wallet and cell phone. I then took a deep breath, opened the door and got out of the car.

Time to see what is in store for me, I thought.

My shoes caused the ground the crunch from the sole of the shoe hitting the dirt. As I walked towards the front door, my heart began to beat faster and faster.

Once I reached the front door and reached for the iron doorknocker, it swung open on its own. An invitation if there ever was one. I walked inside and immediately felt at ease. It was hard to describe, all the furniture looked as if it was handmade, the paintings were of nature, and the linens appeared to be handmade instead of factory made. All this I got from a table and painting to the left of the main door.

I wandered into the living room from the main hall and found that the furnishings were the same as the main hall, handmade.

Lady Demeter was sitting at the main table, a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of her. I headed towards her. When I had reached the table, I waited to be acknowledged.

"Please sit child, the journey from San Marcos is a long one; no doubt you must be tired," she gestured to the chair directly in front of her.

"My thanks, My Lady." Ignoring the fact that she knew where I had begun my journey.

I sat in the offered chair and waited."

"Would you like a cookie?"

While phrased as a question it was clear that I was to eat one.

"That would be nice Lady Demeter, thank you."

"My pleasure, now eat up."

I took one of the oatmeal cookies from the plate and carefully began to eat it. I didn't want to make a mess or show anything less than proper manner. Without a second plate though I didn't know what to do. I did not want to get my crumbs on the platter of cookies.

In the end, I just kept eating. Once I was finished, I reached for the glass of milk and was pleased to see that it was chilled. Like it had just been taken out of the refrigerator.

Once I had finished half of the glass of milk, I set it down. I looked around for a napkin, a milk mustache is only funny for the first five seconds then it becomes an embarrassment.

She smirked at me, and a napkin appeared to my right.

I gave her a smile in gratitude and wiped my mouth and then hands.

"So, you know only bare basics of what I am and what my siblings represent is that correct."

"Yes My Lady, that is correct."

"Then let me give you the shorthand version. Western civilization despite being monotheistic for the past sixteen seventeen hundred years has followed the ideals created by Olympus. Greece and later Rome created Western Civilization with our helping hand, and no matter how much Christianity tried to do away with us we are more than just Gods sitting on our thrones. We are weaker without the constant worship of our believers, but the continuation of the ideals of the West is what keeps us going. We do have demigod children, part mortal part divine. They do our bidding and worship us giving us more substance. Their mortal enemies are the monsters of old, Empousa, Cyclopes, hellhounds, hydras, and so forth. However, at the end of World War II, a prophecy was given. That a child of the three eldest gods would be forced to choose whether to preserve or destroy Olympus. As a result, my youngest brother forced his brothers into swearing an oath not to have any more children. That oath on the River Styx held for forty years before my youngest sibling broke his oath. My next youngest brother broke his oath, and that is where the trouble began. The reveal of the seas child coincided with the theft of my brothers Master Bolt, his symbol of power. Paranoid that this was a power play by the seas he demanded that my younger brother return his weapon bolt or face war."

She took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing once again.

"This demigod child had to my knowledge no information on Olympus and no training on how to survive as a demigod. Despite this, he was sent on a quest to retrieve the Master Bolt. He was unable to retrieve the weapon by the summer solstice and thus returned empty-handed. My brother vaporized him starting the war. Believing that his eldest brother was in on the plot against him, he also declared war against him as well. That is why the west is in such a dire strait."

"If that is so, then why is it only the US and Canada being targeted? Europe is as much part of the west as North America is."

"The Flame of the West, the soul of Western Ideology moves to the nation that best represents us. First, it was Greece, then Roman and so forth. In previous centuries that was Great Britain. However, at the end of World War II, the flame moved to America. As America is the center of the West that is where Olympus is located, the benefits are that a great deal of advancement takes place in the host nation. The negative is that if anything goes wrong, said country is the one that takes the most damage."

"So the three eldest brothers of Kr," at her sharp look I amended myself. "I mean Titan of Time, are at war. What can I do to stop the bleeding? To stop the war if it is even possible."

She threw her head back and laughed and laughed. It was a glorious sound, it decided right then and there that I would need to ensure that she laughed more often. "At this point child, there is nothing that can be done. In the future," she gave a shrug of her shoulders, "unknown. However, as a clear-sighted mortal, you can act on our behalf if you so choose."

I looked down; did I want to act on Olympus's behalf? I mean it was clear that I was summoned to do something. Why else would I be receiving those dreams? Why else would they stop once I began my journey? I was supposed to help…right? Lord Kronos waved his hand once more, and the scene went dark before going back to normal.

"So dearest daughter, what did you learn?"

She didn't reply, "Come now this isn't the LSAT or ACT."

Still, no response came, Lord Kronos just sighed, "Very well onto the next scene."

The screen went black, and you could hear thunder before the ruins of a sprawling city were displayed. I could hear a gasp of pain; no doubt Lady Athena recognized the city being was being shown right? How she saw it I did not know, after all, she wasn't able to see Upon closer examination if you knew where to look you would see the Acropolis. This was Athens, capital of Greece, and one of the crown jewels of the ancient west and named in honor of their patron Lady Athena. Less than twelve hours ago a category ten earthquake on the Richter Magnitude Scale had hit the city, the devastation of the earthquake triggered a massive tsunami that leveled what was left of the city.

The city that was a beacon for democracy and knowledge and learning was gone. Its replacement would never really be the same. I was looking at the city from high above on one of the nearby mountains. Mount Hymettus I believe it was called. However, I did not plan to stay there for long.

My objective was inside the city, at the Acropolis, at the Parthenon. Once a place of bustle, where worshipers and their priests interacted, it had later become a tourist attraction from mortals who had forgotten the power the Gods and their legacies. Now, now I suspect that the tourist industry here will be frozen for a good few years.

I disappeared and appeared at the base of the Acropolis using the Beam Me Up Scotty Spell. Built on top of a large hill I took a moment to look around first. Not at the Acropolis but the surrounding city. I could see the locals searching the rubble for their loved ones, for personal items, for a sense of normalcy. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the people of this proud city. In the old days, it would be clear who was to blame. Only one man had such control over the seas and earthquakes to cause this. This was the work of the Lord of the Seas, the master of the Trident, ruler of the seven seas. This was caused by a man who apparently held a grudge against her patron and was willing to generate a lot of collateral damage to get back at her.

Nowadays though the answer would be a shift in plate tectonics. Neither answer provided a measure of comfort beyond knowing that there was nothing you could do to save the city.

The walk to the top took me a while, yes I could have beamed me up, but I was trying to conserve energy. Besides I had a feeling that the time spent walking would be safer for me. Once I reached the top, I could see the complex of buildings in ruins. According to reports, the Earthquake is what did the most damage, not the tsunami.

Near the Parthenon, I could see a woman standing alone. I walked over to her. Not at a fast pace, but at a slow leisurely gate, one that allowed me to enjoy the area despite the devastation incurred. Besides Lady Athena, no doubt would appreciate the privacy. Not that she would say anything though. That would require her to acknowledge her weakness right now.

Eventually, though, there was only so much that I could explore before meeting up with Lady Athena. I caught her deep in thought, or in such a state of shock she appeared to be placid. I looked at her feet. A pinkish white conch shell perfect in every way was just lying there. I knew who was behind this, it had to be 'him' or by approval of one of his agents. The fact that such a clear sign was sitting in front of her was proof of that.

I picked it up and held the open-ended part to my ear. Ignoring the angry look sent my way by Lady Athena. I could hear the sounds of the surf, of the ocean. I could not help but give a small smile. I did enjoy the sounds of the sea. The crashing of the waves, the spray from the surf, the cry of the gulls, in a limited amount, and of course the sand between one's toes.

Apparently, I held it too long to my ear because next thing I knew it was in Lady Athena's hands being crushed into many many fragments.

"Well, that's a shame."

"My city is gone, my greatest Temple wiped from the face of the earth, and all you care about is some dime a dozen shell!?"

Her face had gone golden from rage, yes, she was mad. It didn't help me that she was more angry at the seas and that I made a convenient target.

I sighed and put my hands into my pockets and looked away and up. I wasn't afraid of her…yet. I had grown used to godly temper tantrums. "It was to be expected, I mean you made no secret of your feud with the sea." I turned in the direction where I knew the sea would be. "There is a reason that Athens worshiped your rival the second most beyond the fact that they didn't want to offend him for choosing you."

"That Kelp for Brains is going to pay for this!"

"Unlikely."

"Why… is that?" She hissed at me through gritted teeth.

I could hear her teeth grinding by that point even if I couldn't see her. "We need him, so punishing Poseidon for this is out of the question."

"He destroys one of the West's earliest centers of knowledge, kills at least a third of the city, destroys my greatest temple, and you want to recruit him?!"

"We need him."

"We do not! We need my father."

"Your father proved his leadership ability and strategy skills by not only declaring war on the Seas but the Underworld as well. What did he expect to do, bury them in paperwork? He was either high on power or took leave of his senses. They are his most powerful bannermen."

"He is the rightful ruler of Olympus. He defeated his father united his siblings and cast down the Titans!"

"Yet the Titans are back, his siblings are scattered, his children are largely missing, and what demigod children he has left, if at all due to the prophecy, while strong in their father's domain lack the punch to take down either one of his brothers alone. Your brother has doomed Olympus."

"Your dislike for him is ill-placed."

"I am mortal, your father has to prove to each generation why he worthy of their worship, of being their ruler. He has forgotten that. Thus in his arrogance, his paranoia he set in motion the very events that have led us to this very moment. "

"My Uncles did that not him."

"Are you not the Goddess of Wisdom? Your father was in a position of power. He chose to send an untested demigod after his symbol of power. He chose to make it a war or peace scenario. No your hubris and love of your father blind you. Break free of those shackles and be objective."

…

I could feel the anger radiating off her. "There is nothing more we can do, let us retire and plan our next move."

"Yes, Owl Head go home and let the mortal do the planning."

We both turned swiftly to face the unknown speaker. It was a man, a God, with a royal bearing. Sea Green eyes, jet-black hair, a perfectly sculpted face that had laugh lines added on. He was sporting armor that was part turquoise, part golden, part pearl? Odd combination for armor decoration but if it works it works. Most importantly, he was wielding a trident.

This was the Lord of the Seas, Storms, Horses, Thunder, and Earthquakes. This was Lord Poseidon, and he had the smuggest smile on his face. As if he had done something that had him all tingly inside…well he had, he did just destroy Athens.

I bowed my head, "Lord Poseidon, you honor us with your presence."

He gave me a look that was as dark as it was amused. "Do I now," he focused on Lady Athena, "are you honored by my presence child? Does your large forehead remember the proper etiquette for such occasions?"

I could see and hear her teeth grinding…again, "what are you doing here Kelp for Brains? Haven't you done enough already?"

"Tut tut, that is not the proper response. Clearly, you have spent too much time kissing your fathers ass and not enough time in the book stacks. No matter, pointing out your obvious failures is not why I am here."

Athena's armor appeared and on her left arm was the famed Aegis, and in her right arm was her favored spear.

"Now that clearly isn't the proper response. Clearly, Zeus has done a poor job of raising you."

I could feel the hatred radiating off Lady Athena. Her rival was provoking her, and she was falling for it, hook, line, and sinker.

She didn't make the first move though, she at least hadn't lost all of her senses.

I kept my eye on Lord Poseidon before making me move, "Lady Athena, let us retire, I have this wonderful Dutch Oven recipe that we can make. I'd appreciate your critique of it."

"Yes Thea Baby, go home and be the housekeeper."

"Don't respond," I swiftly responded, "This isn't the time or place for a fight."

"Child," his cruel gaze zeroing in on me, "this does not concern you."

I bowed my head in submission; there was nothing more I could do. Either we would leave or we would not.

Next thing I knew there was a terrifically loud bang as their weapons clashed. I could feel the energy as it flew by me. They traded less than half a dozen blows before the endgame was reached. Lord Poseidon created a block of ice that struck Lady Athena in the back forcing her off balance. Next thing she knew she had a trident in her gut and received a fist to the side of her head. Only her helmet prevented any extra damage. Though how much it could prevent a God from injuring her I did not know.

What I did know was that she took another half a dozen punches before being subjected to the ultimate humiliation in my opinion. While she was still reeling from the beating, she had taken Lord Poseidon had enveloped her in a hug so tight that she could not use her hands or arms and then kissed her. Like full on make out kiss, it lasted only a second or two before he released her with another fist to the kisser sending her onto her butt before vanishing in a spray of saltwater and cruel dark laughter.

Alone again it fell to me to pick up the pieces.

I retrieved some Ambrosia and Nectar from my mini pocket space and offered them to her. I did not say a word. I knew enough to do that. She took them automatically, and I charged up the Beam Me up Scotty Spell, time to leave this place. I didn't even ask if she wanted to go I just up and took her with me.

The last thing I saw was the Conch shell that had been mysteriously fixed, three guesses who could have been responsible.

Next thing that I knew we were at the British Museum in London. Before anyone could prevent me, I moved onto my next stop, which was the moon. I wanted to throw off anybody following me, and if you were Greek, then the moon is nothing more than a chariot, therefore, an odd place to hide in. Consequently, the perfect place to hide for an individual like me who isn't Greek.

I couldn't stay long, well I could but Athena could not she needed to stay in the West, and I didn't want to answer any questions as to why she felt so weak while on the moon.

My final stop was the Resistance camp. It was a camp of at least three dozen….fine there were thirty-five individuals, nineteen satyrs, myself, Lady Athena, Lady Demeter, Lady Hestia, and twelve other demigods. I wasn't the eldest demigod; however, I was a senior member of the group. Not sure how that happened, but it probably had something to do with the fact that I gathered them together. That and I had managed to create their American aspects, which they saw as divine. Hard to believe that it had been one year since I had been pulled into this mess. Ten and ¾ months since I met Lady Demeter, eight months since I led the rescue of Lady Athena, and only a week since the fall of Olympus. It has been a roller coaster of disappointment, agony, and terror.

To be fair, there were some beautiful times as well. Lady Demeter or Deshara would be hurt if I did not consider our time together as anything less than heavenly after all. We paired up around five months in. Well, she came to me and wooed me to bed as Lady Deshara.

I half carried half-dragged Lady Athena to the medical tent. The on-duty guard spotted me and called for backup. Given how small the camp was by the end of the day everyone would know what had happened. But I would be damned if I let them know about the kiss. That was staying out of my debriefing report.

The screen went black again, and this time, I could feel the amusement and horror being directed towards the screen. It was hard to tell was the sea amused by the kiss or not? Was the electricity in the air from the events or from Lord Zeus furious over the defilement of his favored daughter?

"So daughter, any insightful comments that you care to divulge?"

Lady Hestia just looked at her father blankly, not a muscles twitching.

"Very well, how about some of my impressions," and he looked at me while smirking. I so wanted to wipe that smile off his smug face. However, his control over time was too strong. "I see a man who is so comfortable being in the presence of the Gods that he has no problem treating them us as equals. He prizes competency both in himself and in others and has no use for a leader who lets emotion get the better of him. He is also kind-hearted and easy to wound if one knows how to do it. There is more to him of course, but isn't that true of everyone? So onto the Grand Finale shall we?"

The bastard waved his hand, and this time I could see the camp that the resistance called home. It was on fire. We had been blindsided by the Titans, our guards were either dead or still fighting. I could see Ladies Alejandra and Darshana fighting up against Iapetus, Kois, Krios, Atlas, and a host of other Titans and their allies the minor Gods and Goddess that had betrayed us. While powerful, I had created them that way, Alejandra and Darshana were losing ground and being forced away from the camp and into the surrounding woods. Hopefully, Lord Hades would arrive soon, he would be able to turn the tide.

While they would be fine, it was everyone else that would be in trouble. After all, our endurance was less than theirs, and thus mistakes would be made far sooner by us.

The camp itself was littered with the dead and dying. We had almost three dozen members of the resistance. I noticed at least fifteen members deceased and at least half as many wounded. The Titans were winning, and we needed to regroup and then retreat.

I pulled out my sword and engaged the nearest hellhound with a sword that glowed a brilliant silvery white hue, and gave a quick slash to the hind legs sending it crashing to the ground. It whirled/writhed around to face me, and I could see its hell red eyes, its massive jaws full of sharp teeth ready to lunge. However, I didn't give it a chance to attack and killed it with a sweeping uppercut of my lightsaber-like sword. The, not a lightsaber, biting deep into the hound's throat forcing its body back through the force of my attack. The hound convulsed once and disappeared into golden dust.

I didn't have time to think I had attracted the attention of another six enemies, one of which was a dracaena. Five seconds later I was dodging and weaving, blocking and thrusting. My only chance of living to not be surrounded and to always have an escape. The problem was I was being injured, some of them severe. I received a slash to my left shoulder, a deep cut to my right side. I nearly lost an eye to a talon and was now being crippled with blood dripping into my eye.

Being forced into the fight before I was ready meant that I lacked the amount of armor that I would usually have worn. I had my Corinthian style helmet on, wrist guards and sword belt and nothing else. No breastplate, no leggings, and certainly no shin guards, I was a definite disadvantage.

With no shield, little armor, my life expectancy was shortening by the second. Add in my injuries, and I was sure I would die; I needed to locate my allies quickly. I looked for the nearest opening I could find. It was near impossible; my opponents had boxed me in. Even if I escaped, the first one there was the second one.

I readied a spell it was time to bring out the heavy guns. I said the word, and a ray of energy hit the dracaena and ripped off huge chunks of his body. He was out. I lite an empousa on fire and heard her scream in pain. I was too busy to watch her die. I made a hellhound explode. It wasn't elegant but it worked, and that was all that mattered.

Moving to the fourth opponent, I was ready to stab it when I felt a crippling pain from my left side once again. I had been attacked by my fifth opponent and second hellhound and had forgotten where he was. A critical misstep that would cost me my life.

I let out a scream as I felt bones break and muscles tear, and screamed even louder as I moved my sword in an arc to sunder my attacker. I killed him but knew that I was out of the fight. I could barely walk without being in crippling pain, and I was noticeably slower. The third hellhound and the second empousa knowing the end were near moved in for the kill.

Before it could come, I heard the twang of a bow. The hellhound burst into golden dust. The empousa followed suit a second later, with the dracaena being killed by the two of us. Well more my savior than I, all I did was contribute some magic. My savior was one Eric Smith, a son of Apollo, and our chief healer. For him to be out on the front lines meant that the situation was dire.

Once the enemies were dead, he ran over the bow in hand and steadied me for I no doubt looked ready to keel over at any given moment. "Alexander, let me help you. Here, is some ambrosia, chew quickly."

The ambrosia didn't close the wounds, but the internal injuries were stopped. I would not die right away, but I was still in critical condition.

"I know you need more, but we need to ration what little we have."

"Over half of our group is dead, now isn't the time to be too stingy."

He grimaced but didn't refute my statement and handed over another two cubes of ambrosia. I ate both cubes right away and felt my body repair itself. I never really got used to feeling my bones heal, muscles repair, and other injuries vanish. In the end, I didn't have to get used to it, I just needed to go with the flow.

No longer about to die, I tried to stand upright instead of staying in my collapsed state. Only being held up by the weight and strength of Eric.

I turned to face him, face pale from blood loss but grim nonetheless. "We need to leave, how many can make it to the rally point?"

"A handful, more if we intervene. Is this a retreat?"

"A tactical withdrawal, fighting now wins us nothing but suffering. It is better to live to fight another day."

"Understood, will you need help reaching the rally point?"

"No go help the others; I will just slow you down."

He hesitated, and so I gave him a ribbon. "Here, just like I told you long ago. While at the rally point say the word and my spell will whisk you and our comrades to safety."

"Thanks," he murmured and then ran off, knocking an arrow as he went.

Alone again I hobbled back to my tent, muscles screaming in pain. Clearly, I needed more ambrosia or nectar. However, I needed to collect my things for the evacuation. I know it was better to run but I at least needed to obtain my most valuable items.

I gingerly made it to my tent said the spell to pack my things. I didn't want to lose anything. When I stepped out again a minute later I was fully packed, and once outside my tent folded up due to a spell of mine, and I bent down to put it into a pocket dimension accessible only to me. I refrained from putting on the rest of my armor though, there wasn't enough time. I was really tempted though, I worried about who I would face on the way to the rally point.

With no reason to hang around I set off as fast as I could to the rally point. The battle was still going strong, but I could tell that it was beginning to taper off. With the majority of us dead after all going full tilt was overkill.

I moved towards the rally point, fighting in my condition would not be smart. Besides, I had decided that taking the time to armor up would be time I could ill afford. We were evacuating, packing my stuff took more time than I would have liked.

I began the ten-minute walk to the rally point. I passed the bodies of the dead. Their eyes devoid of any emotion that would have been a sign that there was life within them. Instead, all I saw were empty husks of comrades.

I saw piles of golden dust; I couldn't help but wonder if some of them were the satyrs that aided us. As 'monster' they had no soul and became golden dust once killed.

I resisted the urge to weep bitter tears, I would mourn later, right now I needed to get to safety. The rally point was a large clearing ten minutes beyond the camp. One just had to walk due southeast, and you would reach it eventually. The biggest problem was that it was nighttime and our vision sucked at nighttime. Our enemies could see in the dark yet we could not. That meant that we would be in a world of hurt. We would need a rear guard, which would inevitably lead to more deaths. Deaths the resistance could absolutely not afford.

Of course, I was not in command; I was just one more piece acting alone. Did we have a rear guard I had no idea only the Fates knew at this point.

I feared this was the end of the resistance, at this point in the game only Lord Poseidon could save us, but the price he would ask for would be high, perhaps too high.

I encountered a few enemies, but with liberal use of magic, I killed them. I saved two of the remaining Satyrs from death by way of empousa. Then aided in carrying a dying daughter of Tyche to the rally point, perhaps her Mother's luck would stay the Fates hands?

When I reached the rally point having past all the carnage, burning tents, and piles of golden dust I noticed to my dismay just how few in number we were. There were nineteen satyrs, fifteen demigods, myself, and Ladies Darshana, Alejandra and Hestia at the height of the Resistance. Now we had four satyrs, and five demigods, not including myself.

We could begin again, but it would be slow going. I shook my head that was a conversation for another time.

When Eric saw me and the dying demigod he immediately came to our aid, well hers. I was okay for the moment she needed the help like now.

Turns out I was wrong; two minutes of examination and Eric knew that she was going to die I could see it in his face. Her luck had finally run out. Alaina who always seemed to have an ace up her sleeve when playing cards, which always happened to be in the right place at the right time to make the kill. She was dead, and I hadn't even bothered to remember her name until Eric said it first. I felt a twinge of shame well up inside me. She deserved better.

There was a loud rustling sound from the bushes. Eric abandoned his ministrations of the girl's body to draw his bow.

Good thing he did it was a hellhound, which was quickly taken out.

"How much longer do we wait I asked?"

"As long as we can," answered Eric.

I nodded; any other answer would mean potentially leaving our still fighting comrades to the tender mercy of the Titans and their allies. A prospect we all feared.

Eventually, though we would have to leave. I knew that Eric knew that, it was only a matter of time.

I felt sick to my stomach just about the thought of leaving them, but what other choice did we have. The enemy had won, we were reduced in strength to the point that I did not know if we had enough strength to muster more than one more campaign. I mean battle; any prolonged campaign was out of the question.

The screen faded black again, and I while I listened to the murmurs of the crowd wondering what was going on no doubt. I honestly hated Kronos at this time. I wanted nothing more than to bash his head in.

"So dearest daughter what did you learn?"

She didn't answer, as usual.

"Really daughter you need to get out more and go to school. Whoever taught you needs to be punished, they clearly didn't prize people asking questions."

Still, no response and he gave a loud sigh in return.

"What we have learned about him was that he was potentially a senior member of a resistance group moving against me. Combine that with what we learned earlier, and you paint a picture of an individual committed to the restoration and or preservation of the west. Who in pursuit of his goals tracked down various Powers that Be and in doing so treated them like he would want to be treated himself, an equal. He is buckling under the weight of so much pressure yet is committed to seeing the project through for the sake of the west.

"Do you agree with my assessment Hestia?"

"I do Father."

"Excellent," and he clapped his hands in glee. What for I really wasn't sure, it wasn't that big of a deal that Hestia responded.

"Now the million drachma question, "knowing what you do know what will you do? Will you aid him, will you become his enemy, or will you step aside and let him go about his business giving neither aid nor hindrance?"

Not waiting for a response Lord Kronos stepped back, waved his hand releasing me. I fell to the ground hard, all my muscles screaming at being locked in place for an extended period.

With his purpose apparently being fulfilled, Kronos faded from sight, and I could tell that the Fates presence had vanished as I could tell that the onlookers were wondering what was going on... I glanced away I didn't want to see what the audience was doing though I could hear agitated and loud discussion… I could feel my face burning. But I couldn't tell if it was from horror, shame, anger, and fear. I clenched my hands into fists. My eyes filling with tears. Why should I feel ashamed I did what was necessary. I did nothing that I should be ashamed of. Yes, I could have saved more lives, but only at the cost of even greater loses.

Lady Hestia took a step towards me, and I took a step back. She cocked her he sideways for a second, then began to walk towards me.

I pulled out my sword, the not a lightsaber glowing sword, not my falcate sword, I left that one behind so to speak, and put it in the ready position. Lady Hestia halted when she saw the sword. I could see indecision well up within her. Did she attack or did she hold her position?

I decided to take the decision out of her and launched my own attack. I teleported ten feet behind her and hit her with a bolt of energy sending her flying forward. No doubt, the surprise factor was just as bad as the hit itself.

Though given the dismayed murmurs from those around me they were more upset than she was. What was it about her that made all the other Gods and Goddess so partial to her? Why defend an individual who at the slightest hint of violence would betray her charge?

I watched her get to her feet slowly, the back of her robe smoldering from the heat of the attack.

"Stand and fight or will you run away abandoning your charge like you did before?"

She turned her head and gave me a wounded look. "That didn't work last time, and it won't work this time. If you don't fight, then you will be run over." I loosed another bolt and watched as it sailed past her harmlessly. For she had dived to her left to get out of the way. I loosed the third bolt and observed at it collided with her sending her rolling.

"You're getting pretty beat up; frankly if this were either Lady Alejandra or Lady Darshana I would be fighting for my life and not acting like I was going on an evening stroll. What is it going to take to convince you that you need to fight?"

I didn't get an answer at first, then when I least expected it, "why?"

"Why what Lady Hestia?"

"Why do this?"

"Do you mean why challenge you? If so the answer is clear," I sheathed my sword, and I crossed my arms as I looked at her gingerly getting to her feet. "Since I do not have to explain the background as your ass of a father has already explained the situation I'll elaborate just a bit. Your youngest brother due to his arrogance kicked off World War III and lost not only the war but his position as King of Olympus."

I paused when I heard the murmurs as if they did not already know, but I turned my back on my opponent in a calculated insult. Saying in action if not words that she was no threat to me, that earned me even more whispers. I surveyed the crowd looking for Lord Zeus. I found him and looked at him. His face was part stony part anger. I focused on a spot just above his shoulder and continued speaking.

"His brothers were in a far stronger position than he gave them credit for and America paid the price for his ignorance. I have always wondered just how much influence Athena had in those final days. Was she in charge or was she being ignored? Either way, the seas took an early lead with a devastating attack on the Eastern and Western seaboards destroying the demigods. While the war was ongoing, Kronos was making his move. Freeing his siblings, recruiting demigods with an effective message; why fight for a Lord who is more willing to destroy you than aid you. Look around, all this devastation for what a trinket? Is that trinket worth burning the world down? When he finally revealed himself, he had in secret kidnaped at least half of the Council and shortly afterward captured another third. My job was to scrape up what I could and form a resistance, which I did. You were among those that I found. Except your aid to the group was minimal, you didn't help in the evacuation of Olympus and the removal of the thrones. You certainly didn't help protect the hearth during the surprise attack. You let the enemy seize the Flame of the West. Yet somehow, Alejandra and Darshana did not blame you. They defended you from my verbal tirade."

I turned my head to face her. "So now in a scenario where nothing is at risk, well significant things are not at risk. I wanted to test you, to figure out who you are and what lengths you are willing to go to protect those that you care for."

I could hear a deafening silence, yet I press onwards. I vanished again and this time attacked with my sword. She received a cut on her left side, my right, her left arm which she raised too late to protect herself from my first attack. I then finished it by burying the sword in her gut.

Screams were heard from the peanut gallery as all of Olympus watched as the Goddess of the Hearth began to bleed out.

I yanked the sword out and watch her fall to her knees, hands clutching her wound desperately trying to staunch the bleeding. I wanted to feel pity for her, and I did, just not enough to stop. I placed my sword point on her throat. Do you surrender or do I send you to Tartarus?

I could hear the pain in her voice, "Child your anger is misplaced I have done you no wrong."

I opened my mouth, and then shut it… she made a good point. It wasn't exactly fair to blame a person for something they had not done yet. "You are right you have done me no wrong…yet, but your acceptance of my challenge meant that this was a genuine possibility. After all, this is my life on the line. If you did not want to get hurt than, you should have said no. Your ignorance regarding my aggressive actions allowed me to one-up you. I mean really can you imagine Lady Athena making your mistake. I think not, she would have attacked immediately, and I would safely give myself between five, and ten percent chance of surviving and one percent, rounding up, chance of actually winning."

"If you cease your attack I will convince my brother to be lenient."

I could not help but laugh, "you really, what kind of influence do you have that you can convince the God with a fatal flaw of pride and or arrogance to waive the flag?"

I heard a loud boom of thunder, the king of the peanut gallery apparently didn't like my comment. What a surprise.

"You will just have to trust my child. Already they plan to kill you regardless of the outcome."

"Then I die knowing I've done the bare minimum at least."

"Are you that ready to die young Guliani?"

"Why the hell would you ask me that, of course not!"

"Then why give in?"

"Because Olympians cruelty is legendary, the barest misstep merits harsh punishment. Even now, Midas suffers in Tartarus for his crimes. Yet it is his daughter, his innocent daughter that suffers the most. She is trapped as a gold statue for all eternity praying if she could, for salvation that will never come because Olympus makes sure that she will never be saved."

"There is much bitterness within you child."

"Fixing your screw-ups, doing the right thing in spite of your interference, cleaning up your messes hoping that it will make a difference."

"You need to let go, you are destroying yourself, Alexander."

"Would you let go of something you love even if it was hurting you inside?"

….

"I didn't think so. Now you want to make a deal. That is fine, but it will be on my terms."

She gave me a look that suggested I was insane and maybe I was. However, I was plotting it was time to take advantage of this golden opportunity and pray it wasn't fool's gold.

"To avoid me sending you to Tartarus, you will swear on the Void that you will protect your home to the fullest extent of your abilities. That you will actively work to restrain your brother's temper, pride, and arrogance. Finally should any other Olympian, Titan, or Primordial attack me directly or indirectly you will defend me to the fullest extent of your power lest you risk fading should any of the listed above conditions be broken."

There was silence from all around us, but my eyes were on Lady Hestia. "You can't expect me to agree to that."

"Oh, but I do, failure to do so and Tartarus awaits. I wonder what your family would say knowing that you are in the pit?"

"Are you trying to die?"

"I am hedging my bets, ensuring that you will stop being a wallflower and that your family will stop trying to do me in."

"My family was only responding to a perceived threat."

"I'd hardly say a game went sideways makes one a threat. Now I am a threat, but only because Olympus demanded I be one. I didn't demand a Trial by Combat after all. Once this is done then their only threat will be if they stand in the way of the defense of Olympus. So long as they hold true to the Western ideology I have no problem with them."

By the end of tirade I was shouting up a storm, a shimmer of silver emanating around me. If I were calm, I would have been fascinated. Instead, I was just plain furious.

There were murmurs from the peanut gallery, but I ignored them. I focused my attention on the woman right in front of me, end game time.

I shifted the sword now covered in golden ichor and placed it at the base of her neck. "I need an answer Lady Hestia do you agree to my terms or will pride cometh before the fall?" To make my point I pressed until a trickle of ichor flowed.

"I Lady Hestia swear on the void to agree to the terms listed by Alexander Guliani, so mote it be."

There was a loud crash of thunder, and the world turned black for a second before fading back to normal.

I removed my sword, I had won, and it was a great and terrible feeling.

Lady Hestia hands still on her gut trying desperately not to bleed outraised her head and in a loud voice proclaimed, "Brother! I win; his punishment will be to aid me in the tending of the hearth." I felt a great deal of amusement from that statement but considering what I had just won from her, and by extension Olympus, I let it go.

There was a rumble of thunder; clearly, Mr. I love thunderbolts was not happy.

Lady Hestia did not say a word, she just looked at him and eventually a muted if you count the boom of thunder muted was heard followed by a sullen, "Fine," is heard.

I fiddle with the soul, and there is a loud hissing sound as a pool of mud bubbles up from the ground. It rapidly overtakes Lady Hestia who didn't move an inch. As it passed over her body, steam erupted. When it touched the gut wound I could see, Lady Hestia gasp. Maybe in pain, possibly in shock as her injuries vanished like they never existed. The mud stopped once it reached her neck. Leaving the few burns on her face to be healed with ambrosia or nectar.

I fiddled with the soul, and the mud vanished as if it was never there like the mud hadn't just defied the laws of gravity and held a shape without a container to form the borders.

Once she was healed, I canceled the dimensional spell exposing myself to the fury of Olympus once more.

I could tell that the eyes of Olympus were upon us, well me and they weren't showing adoration. In the end, though their anger at me wasn't my problem right this moment. My question was that I now had a warden, benefactor, and maybe a mentor. Something I really didn't want to have least of all from a wallflower Goddess.

I looked towards Lord Zeus and bowed in his direction. As King of Olympus, it was his duty to end the Trial by Combat.

He glared at me, and ground out, "The winner of this trial is Hestia. As the loser of the trial Alexander Guliani is to help my sister Lady Hestia in the tending of the hearth until such time as he is discharged from his duties.

He then struck his Master Bolt onto the ground creating a loud boom and vanishing in a flash of light. An event followed by many of the other Olympians. The rest just stared at me in confusion, fear, anger, or any combination of the above.

Feeling a great deal of amusement at my apparent tactical victory and strategic loss, I ignored them and turned to face my new Master.

"Where to now Lady Hestia?"

"My Temple, it is time fill in the gaps in your divine education.

Next thing I know I was enveloped by flames leaving everyone else behind in the arena. Once I could see where I was and it was clear that I was alone. Alone with only my warden, benefactor, and mentor to guide me, what could go wrong?

The temple and I were taking a leap of faith that I was in her temple was an unassuming one… By Olympian standards at least. There were no frivolous decorations. This was a home, not a Temple it was that simple. The decorations were of a variety of woods and wooden embellishments. Such as wooden paneling, sculptures, paintings, etc. I didn't recognize any of them. Though I could tell in some instances that there was apparently some Greco influence in them. Considering where I was and who the owner was that was of no surprise.

There was a flame in every room; some fires bigger than the others. However, what really stood out was the layout. The very center of the Temple was a giant cauldron of flames, a bigger version of the Flames of the West? Or was this the Flame of the West? Surrounding the container was comfy looking chairs and sofas. Beyond that were various rooms, well I assume they were rooms I could see large doorways with equally large doors…it was impressive, to say the least. Lady Hestia had moved towards the center cauldron.

All she did was grip the edge and take a poker out from…nothing, how…oh right Goddess. She can do what she wants.

Not looking at me, she began to speak. "It is clear that you have little knowledge of the divine world, our world, now your world. Normally that would be rectified by going to Camp Half-Blood. In your case though, you are advancing your interests with only the barest of knowledge in Olympian affairs. That needs to stop. Either you put all your plans on hold, or you accept my help so that you do not get executed by my siblings."

I opened my mouth to speak and found myself facing the placid expression of a Goddess that was not angry but clearly annoyed with me. Usually, I wouldn't care, I had faced worst after all. But something about her being annoyed with me made me shiver. Like I wanted to do whatever it took to please her. I didn't like the feeling it wasn't right.

I so wanted to glare, but I had to restrain myself, so my face came out like I had bitten into a lemon.

"None of that child I haven't spoken any falsities. You have come close to dying thrice now at the hands of Olympus yet you seem not to care."

I gave one last grimace before dropping the attitude, she was right. I had come way to close to death these past few days.

I gave a loud sigh, and my chest heaved, "You are right Lady Hestia, please forgive my impertinence. I was out of line."

"You are forgiven child, now come stand by me, there is much to discuss."

I moved to her side. This wasn't like hanging out with Ladies Darshana and Alejandra. She was different, like home different, like my Mother different. That wasn't fair! I wasn't how was I to stay aloof when being subjected to to…to this..!

"It is true that my brother is arrogant and prideful. He is in many ways like his father but in so many more ways different. Father was power hungry, lusting after it. He destroyed cities that allied with us. I know its war, but we are Gods they didn't have to all die. Killing the leaders would have been enough. The woman and children didn't have to suffer for supporting us."

She took a deep breath and continued, "Father swallowed us to prevent a scenario that may not have occurred. Yes, it had been stated by prophecy that one day he would be replaced, that is normal for the mortal world. Yet for us, it is not. There is no precedent for a peaceful transaction of power. My Father seizing power from his grandfather is proof of that. Yet my brother shares power when he did not have to. Father before him was cruel, but the world didn't die. Zeus brought order, justice, and righteousness to the lands. He with his brothers divided the realm and in doing so brought stability."

She paused while thinking, "It is true that he stacked the Council with his children, he was fearful of being deposed himself. He nearly was once before. It is true that he has made mistakes; however, the West has prospered."

"Yet he still sees enemies at his gates. Paranoia has replaced trust. Arrogance and pride for wisdom."

"You are too harsh on him child he is not perfect, that is so, but then again nobody is."

"Yet as the ruler of a great land with powers incomprehensible to mortal eyes, his actions did cause the downfall of Olympus, millions of deaths, billions of dollars of damage. He destroyed a country and forced the Flame of the West to move on!" Canada it moved on to Canada of all places! I was lucky to be able to retrieve the chairs before the move too place. Having to rescue Athena off of Vancouver Island in British Colombia was not fun. It was way too cold for that.

"Yet you have prevented that, you saved the West and prevented all that you have just described to me."

"Therefore I am to forget all the mistakes your brother made? Pretend that it never happened, that it was all a figment of my imagination?"

"No, instead be proud of what you have done and know that you have given your liege lord another chance to rule wisely. War is on the horizon; my brother knows this but is in denial. Young Jackson's quest and your arrival are proof of that."

I gave another loud sigh the second of the evening, "then my quest to prepare the west for the coming war needs to continue."

"A task made all the more harder by your actions of late."

I grimaced and looked away and to the right, "I know, frankly I didn't want to do what was asked of me, but I had no choice, my patron demanded it of me. Though I know for a fact that she will deny giving such an order. That at worst I had misinterpreted her command and went overboard. She gets a slap on the wrist I get the brunt of Olympic anger."

"A difficult position indeed child."

I gave a bitter laugh, my time with Olympus has not been a happy one and being able to relax far and few between. Happiness snatched when I can, yet fleeting all the same.

"You have the look of a seasoned warrior, yet are barely an adult."

I nodded my head in acceptance, "at what age did the heroes of old do their deeds? Did they have the luxury of being adults?"

"In many cases no, that is the worst aspect of Olympus, children dying young in quests of glory."

"Isn't that the truth," and I sighed in sorrow. There was a moment of silence then I spoke, "That explains your brother but not you. What do you do that Olympus cries out in despair should anything happen to you?"

"Who am I? I am the heart of Olympus. My domains are of the Hearth and home. Where I go, our home inevitably follows, I say this without boasting for it is true. Olympus moves only when the Flame moves not before. The flame of the West is the core of western culture, ideology. I represent the home, the feeling of safety that comes from entering ones 'castle.' I am the glue that holds our family together, for like in ages past the family gathers around the hearth to bask in its warmth."

I listened with confusion, "So… you represent the home not just in an abstract sense but in a physical sense. That explains your aura about you. The flame of the West which you care for is the cultural and ideological heart of our civilization, and it moves from time to time. Once it moves you and the rest of Olympus moves as well." I would like to say I didn't understand, but I think I did. Being around her I felt safe…secure…like I could just bask in her presence. I was so glad I was able to resist her aura earlier. I was unsure if I would have been ready to fight her if I had been subjected to her aura.

"That is correct child; now let us discuss what you will be doing to help me tend the hearth."

I tried to avoid groaning; after all, she was my ticket to not being smited right away. Well for an arranged death that could not be traced back to Olympus. After all, Alejandra's Greek aspect could be vicious when she wanted to be. Well to be fair Alejandra can be just as vicious, she just lacks the history.

I ended up staying there for the rest of the evening; she was even kind enough to grant me a room to sleep in. Frankly, I was tired from stooping for hours on end. I mean really how often does a fire need to be tended? Who cares at what kind of wood should be used? I mean isn't the fire itself magical?

I set my alarm clock for 6:30 in the morning that would give me eight and a half hours of rest to recover my energy and prepare myself tomorrow for the campers of Camp Half-Blood. I didn't need to worry about my lesson plan because I had my first weeks lesson already down pat. All that I needed to do was to go to retrieve my ward stones.

I left the temple, it was dark out, the sun had set hours ago, and the moon was rising. It would have been lovely if it didn't represent death from a perpetually angry goddess.

Hestia's temple was centrally located with temples of all sizes nearby. The bigger, the more important, it was a system that made sense, but those that had smaller temples might be insulted. I gave a shrug that wasn't something that I could change after all so why worry?

I began walking towards the arena. The few satyrs, nature spirits, and Gods and Goddess around stopped and stared at me. I could feel the weight of their gazes on me, and I didn't care a wit. Instead, I straightened my posture and continued walking while attempting to keep a smirk from gracing my face.

I fast walked to the arena, it was empty and cold. I gave a slight shiver as the cold smothered me. The warmth of the torches did nothing for me. Then again, they weren't meant for warmth considering how little heat they emit.

I walked through a long tunnel into the arena itself. I felt…odd, satisfaction wasn't there, nor was pride, or joy. Instead, I felt a slight twinge of shame. I injured the one Goddess who would never hurt me unless I provoked her. Yes, she accepted my challenge but still….

I shivered and started walking again. I needed the four ward stones. Ten minutes later I had located three of the four stones. The forth was missing, I felt worry creep up, where could it have gone?

I stood there for a few moments thinking about where it could have gone.

In the end, it hit me like a thunderbolt, I knew in an instant where it had gone, Lady Athena had it. Her curiosity knew no bounds; it was a source of great annoyance and satisfaction for me. To know that she had been impressed by my magic and wanted to examine and dissect how I had done it.

I began the walk towards her temple and at the same time pulled out my 'Book.' I needed to activate a tracer spell. A really low-key spell, I was going to illuminate the three ward stones I had and then forge a visible link to the missing fourth stone.

I said the word activating the spell once I was at the threshold of Athena's Temple. Like I suspected the stone was inside. I didn't hesitate and entered uninvited on my personal quest. Let us pray that the Fates are generous and that Lady Athena is in a good mood.

The library was dimly lit with torches; their shadows illuminated the shelves and gave the library a slightly creepy vibe. Especially as I had to deal with the owner of the temple and her familiar that could see in the dark. Not that I would be able to hide the string of light was going deep into the temple and was illuminating everything near it destroying my night vision.

I didn't hesitate though, I wanted that stone. I walked past books that were older than America I was sure of it. It wasn't just books though it was statues, busts, paintings, prints, Knick knacks, games. The last one made me pause. It was a monopoly game, the box was fading and torn in places, yet I couldn't figure out why the Goddess of Wisdom and Knowledge would have a copy of Monopoly.

I hesitated for a few more seconds before moving on. I could ask about it later, assuming I was allowed here again.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it had been five minutes so far. Just how big was this temple? Was it really THAT big or were there expansion spells on the inside? Well the Divine equivalent, I doubt the owner of the temple needed magic to expand the temple.

Eventually, the ray of light went through a doorway. I groaned internally, a door why did there have to be a door?

I approached it and knocked. The three hits seemed to echo through the temple, and I braced myself. I knocked again and still nothing. I went for the third set of knocks, and then the door opened and there stood Lady Athena.

She was wearing a Chiton of the purest white with gold trimming. Her hair was drawn up in a bun that was not as tight as usual. There were two strands of hair framing either side of her face. In all, she looked great, though the only down check was the eyes. Her storm grey eyes seemed to pierce my soul.

Yet I hadn't spent the last two years near her that I didn't learn a few tricks. In this case, go on the offensive and do not retreat. I bowed, "Lady Athena, it is a pleasure to see you again."

No response, then again I didn't expect one. "I tracked the last ward stone into this room, and I wanted to thank you for preserving it and ask for it back. I need it for my lessons tomorrow."

She didn't respond, but I could tell she was looking at me, analyzing me.

I just stood there waiting patiently for her to make a decision.

"Why do you dislike my father so much?"

I gave a laugh and rueful smile that was part indulgence, part apology. That question, it was the practically the most common question she would ask me, beyond how I got my powers. That one I evaded with all of my cunning. Telling her the truth would put me in an awkward positon, to say the least.

"Your Father has an ego, that isn't a crime nor is his arrogance. When it becomes an issue is when his ego and arrogance interferes with his ability to make sound decisions. You father started a war and then dared to lose it fast. He didn't even plan the war just declared it. His brothers were far more prepared, and it showed. Yet people still looked to him for leadership. Olympus seemed to stand still without him, and nobody attempted to fight the Titan Lord or to gather what forces we could to defend Olympus. It was pathetic. One demigod, one very mortal demigod created the Resistance and helped lead. One Demigod was asked to give advice in a way that only the Gods were. You ask why I dislike your father. I dislike how his lack of leadership compelled me to take command. I dislike having to spend sleepless nights figuring out our next move. I dislike having to fight, to kill, knowing that it is kill or be killed. I dislike having to give up my dreams so that he can rule and the rest of just sigh knowing we can live in peace. Most of all I dislike knowing my fellow demigods were put in impossible situations that they might not come back…including some of your children. Those that didn't perish at your rivals hands that are." Let her chew on that…after all she didn't see what Lady Hestia saw.

I took a deep breath I didn't know I needed and then collected myself to the best of my ability. "I dislike your father because he can't admit that he was wrong nor is he willing to change. That is why I dislike your father."

While I was ranting, she was looking at me with a neutral expression. I had no clue what she was thinking, though that was normal for her.

When the silence reached the five-minute mark, I knew what where this was going, the bargaining phase. However, I was not in the mood to cave, so I remained silent.

When the ten-minute mark was hit, I pulled a chair out from my storage space and set it up. I moved to sit down when it vanished, and my ass hit the ground.

Offgh! I sat there stunned for a second, "Good one Lady Athena I didn't know you had it in you to pull a classic."

She just glared at me slightly; I rolled my eyes in return. "I had a chair for you don't worry. Though unfortunately, I seem to be a chair down at the moment…Listen I know you are curious and I know that you are failing to figure out the spell. So let me make it up to you."

She raised an eyebrow in response.

Good, I had her attention, "You know what I can do with the stones, just about anything. I cannot create life or resurrect a life once dead. I cannot create an individual exactly the way they were in living; after all, it is a rare person who is able to know a person that fully. Nor can I create something that I have little to no knowledge of. However, I can do just about anything else. Imagine a recreation of any event in human history. You or your children can witness or critique said event and improve your, and I gestured at her and away, readiness."

Her expression had not softened a bit, yet I did need to set terms, so I continued.

"I cannot do this forever; after all, I will not be at Camp Half-Blood forever. While I am there, I am willing to commit a few hours a week. That is no more than an hour a week to this endeavor. For you, I am willing to another hour."

I could see the wheels turn in her head, but only for a second. "Three for my children, five for me."

I resisted the urge to smile, now came the second phase. "That is too much, that is a full day's work. I need the time at the end of the day to rest."

"You have Saturday and Sunday, you only need one day off."

"Risking burning myself out in the process, not good, if I were to do that I would need to be compensated. Extending the normal work week by a few hours is doable. One for your children, two for you."

She swiftly countered, "You are under censure from my Father and over half the Council doing extra credit will be your compensation."

"Yet that doesn't deal with the issue of burnout. I need the two days off unless you plan to give me Friday off as well."

"Impossible your schedule won't allow it."

"One for your children, that way they won't waste my time and energy, and three for you."

"Two for my children, and three for me, with the way you are going about it you need allies on the Council."

I hummed to myself in thought. Lady Athena was one of the few who voted for me. I knew what she could do both for me and against me if angered. I still remembered her sucker punch. I swear that without nectar I would have needed false teeth. "Very well, Lady Athena I accept your stipulations with one addition and one understanding."

She crossed her arms clearly telling me to get on with it.

"I cannot tell you how to replicate the magic used nor can I duplicate it for you." Technically I could, but I had no desire to do so. "Furthermore, the nature of my magic is different from the Titaness of Magic's children. Their magic is a pool inside them that they need not repay. My magic has to be repaid; however, I have greater flexibility on what I am able to do. What I am getting at is, my patron is well within her rights to demand compensation based on the level of my debt. The higher the debt, the higher the task given, such a task can be given at any time and at any moment I will not have much of an option if any. Should such an event happen, we will have to postpone potentially for a fair amount of time the extracurricular activities. I can try to make up lost time. However, I am unwilling to be in debt beyond one weeks' worth of time for something I cannot control."

She looked at me for a moment, "Two weeks to be repaid out over a month."

"For you alone, even in Universities canceled classes are not made us. So long as I still able to get a full eight hours of sleep and am able to keep the majority of my weekend, spend half a day Saturday instead of a full day."

"Acceptable," and next thing I knew the missing stone was in my pocket.

"My thanks Lady Athena," and I bowed, "By your leave Milady?"

She gestured in the direction of the door that she had opened, and so I bowed once more before retracing my steps. Knowing full well that her eyes were on me as were Gladius's.

I was glad that I didn't decide to unravel the spell. That would have annoyed her greatly.

When I went through the door, I expected to see maybe a workstation or another part of the library. However, when I crossed the threshold, I found myself on the stairs leading toward the street. I twisted my head and saw the entrance to Athena's Temple. Somehow, I had been transported out of the temple without my knowing about it…well, I was aware of what happened just not how. That was what I but I was out. My watch said nine pm. It was time for bed. I walked towards Lady Hestia's temple for a light dinner, shower, and bed. The day was officially over.

The rest of the evening was uneventful…thankfully. I ate a fish and rice dish with tomatoes, olives, and bell peppers. With a side of veggies and an apple for dessert…I wasn't allowed any ice cream. Mint chocolate chip would have been so lovely on a summer evening. Guess Lady Hestia was keeping up with the you get no dessert theme.

I went to be by ten thirty and was soon asleep. Working so much magic in so little time is tiring.

Soon enough the alarm I set went off, it was time to get up and prepare for my first day of school. This time I would be teaching the lesson and not receiving it.

I got up, ate some pancakes, bacon, and eggs, making sure to sacrifice some of my food as expected. I gave some to Lady Alejandra, Darshana, Hecate, and of course Lady Hestia.

Speaking of Lady Hestia, where was she? I mean I am not obligated to know where she goes at all times but still. Having some acknowledgment, a note, for example, would be nice. After all, I learned how to tend the fire but not when I should do so. Could I be that I wasn't expected to tend the hearth, merely be a guardian of it?

Now that I was fed, I decided to head on over to Camp Half-Blood. I stepped up next to the hearth. This would be tricky. As Lady Hestia's aid, she vested me with a portion of her powers. A small piece which allows me to go from one hearth to another hearth if need be. That was the best part of the deal I had been compelled to make

I wanted to go to the hearth at Camp Half-Blood, and so I concentrated. I concentrated on the fire, the hope that it brings, and the undercurrents of the west and who we are. I focused on the Camp and its purpose.

After a few seconds, I felt it, a wood burning sensation, flames erupted from my feet and the next thing I knew I was bursting from the hearth into Camp Half-Blood. The time was 7:30am. I looked around; the entire camp was staring at me. Well the ones who were not wearing their food, they had been too close to the hearth when I had arrived and had been startled.

I offered an apologetic smile to them and moved to where Chiron was sitting at the Big Table. All eyes were on me, but I didn't care. They were far too young to affect me.

"Mr. D," I bowed, "Chiron," and I nodded in respect. "How are you all this morning?"

"Your back Andrew, was it too much to ask that my Father smite you?"

"I am afraid your father intends for me to teach the next generation of demigods. I am looking forward to my first lesson." Of course, if there were any Justice Mr. D would have been replaced by another God years ago. He really is wholly incompetent.

"Of course, try not to kill anyone. I'd hate to have to incinerate you," and I could see Mr. D's eyes glow purple."

"Of course not, Mr. D that would mean that I would have failed as a teacher."

"See that you do Andrew." With that, he went back to ignoring me.

I turned to Chiron, "How are you Chiron? Anything of note happen yesterday or the day before?"

His face took a solemn look. "Beyond your exhibition match with Lady Hestia no not really. It is clear though that you know more than what you are talking about I would wager."

I gave a slight frown, he was referring to our earlier discussion on what I knew combined with what I had revealed to Olympus…most unwise of me. "I do know more, yet I cannot tell you until the Fates demand it. What happened yesterday was an intervention by the Fates. Yet until they release me, I cannot discuss what happened."

"Hmm, well your lack of formal education and actions of late have been explained." No, they haven't, all you saw was the duel? What do you know Chiron? "You will spend part of your day teaching under me and the rest studying."

"Yes Chiron, when will I get my schedule?"

"I will give it to you later today. Tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Sounds fine with me."

"Now, have you had breakfast?"

"I already ate; Lady Hestia was most generous to me."

"That is good, that is good."

"May I be excused I would like to use the extra time to prepare for my first lesson."

He gave me a calculating look, which replaced by a soft smile that was very different from his glare of disappointment on Friday. Frankly, I wasn't sure what to do with it. I was feeling uneasy, "you may."

I gave a nod and walked off everyone's eyes on me.

I was back, and heavy was the burden. It was amazing how fast a day could change. Yes, technically it was two days, but the thought was the same. This time Saturday, I was free as a bird. Advance the clock to Monday morning, and now I felt as if I was back in the war. Despite the peace, I could feel the tension, or maybe it was my imagination based on what was going on with me.

In any case, I made a fast march to the Big House. I would need my armor and weapons, and I had quite the journal entry to add. What should the title be? I Stepped in it this Time, or How to Piss off the Powers that Be. I know, I gutted a Goddess and Got Away with it…Mostly.

Eventually, after a quiet walk, I made it to the Big House. It was just like I remembered it. Well, I didn't expect it to change in forty-eight hours.

Either way, I went inside and to my room which was exactly how I left it. My armor on its stand with my sword hung beside it.

I put on my armor, but first I took off my clothes and put on an undershirt and light cotton pants. I let out a groan as I bent down. I knew I stunk; after all, I had been wearing the same clothes for two days now. All I could do though was change my underwear and socks.

Then I had a thought that made me groan. Why would I need my armor? Today was going to be my introduction day. Where I would go over the various monsters within Olympus purview, and then discuss how to tackle them. But first, you need to know who I am and where I came from. Okay so today I will discuss who I am and where I came from, then I will have the campers do the same. I will record their experiences in a journal as well as what monsters they have fought. From there I can use the information to discuss how to handle each monster, discuss the tactics they used. What they did right and wrong and so forth. It will take some time I will need to earn their trust which has been lost due to my actions in the game and potentially during my duel with Lady Hestia.

I will also introduce them to my alternate world, which will be where I will conduct my lessons. That should take up a weeks' worth of lessons so on to next week? Powers this reminds me of giving me very first tours ever. The nervousness, the excitement, the need to look at my notes every few minutes, the desire to provide a grand tour but unable to overcome my doubts.

Get a grip Alex I have done this before. This is just another tour. I have two hours before my first lesson. Let's see what does my schedule say…I have Hermes Cabin, oh joy…well nothing to be done for it now.

I spent the next hour reviewing my lesson plan and another fifteen minutes making sure I was ready, i.e., did I have everything, did I need to go to the bathroom. Was my water bottle low, did it need to be refilled?

In the end, though it wasn't even a matter of concern, I was ready I was just nervous. Hard to believe what nerves can do. But when the last time you tried to teach high schoolers led to a disastrous semester, you take note.

At half an hour until I left the room and headed towards the combat arena. I needed time to set up my stones, this time without the fireworks.

As I headed towards the arena I noted what a good day it appeared to be, the sun was shining, only a few clouds in site. All in all a great day, Powers I wish I were giving tours at Colonial right now. Instead, my younger self is doing so…wait a sec. How is that even possible? He is me I am him, there should only be one person at any given time. Even twins are different people despite outward appearances….

Gods this is such a headache.

I kept walking, at this point, there was nothing that I could do right? Well, I hope it was right, after all, I would prefer the Fates to fix this mess, not I. Though given my ability to mess with Fate they may end up using me anyway…

In the end, I just kept moving forward. I looked at the watch, it was twenty to ten, I looked up at the arena which was right in front of me. I was right on time.

I strode into the arena ignoring everyone that was there.

The arena was empty, but I could see a few onlookers in the stands, they wanted to see what I would do no doubt.

I gave a thin smile; let us give it to them then. I set about setting up the four stones. I did not use the entire arena floor though. Instead, I used only a third of it. The fun of creating your own mini world is that you can not only create the landscape but the overall dimension as well.

My little chickadees are going to be in for quite the surprise, and I couldn't help but laugh to myself earning myself looks of concern. No doubt remembering my duel with Lady Hestia and the viciousness, I had conducted it. I didn't care it was time to kick their asses and remind them why being a demigod wasn't all fun and games.

I sighed, that was like the pot calling the kettle black. I didn't want the child demigods to be black and blue, but I did want them informed and ready. Strategies, improved conditioning, the works and my one-hour a week lesson could help.

That reminds me I need to make an announcement to the Athena cabin regarding my arrangement. Not that I anticipated any issues if anything I expected a cluster fuck if the rest of the camp found out about my deal with Athena.

I looked at the clock it was five to ten. I looked around and could see that there were more people in the area. If I remembered correctly, Hermes Cabin had approximately forty individuals based on all the side glimpse I had made during the various meals I had in the past few days.

It was enough to make their own Capture the Flag Team and an eclectic one at that. Considering all unclaimed and Gods/Goddess considered too minor had no choice but to house their children there. A sore point I know, one constant aggravation that made them question why they were still loyal to Olympus.

When the clock reached ten show time. I took a deep breath, one for the money, two for the time, three to get ready…four to go.

"Alright, if you are here for the Monster Assault Class gather round," my booming voice echoing throughout the arena.

They looked at me, then each other and slowly they began to get closer to me. Well to the front rows of the spectator's seats, none were in the arena itself.

"As Lord Zeus commanded I am to school you all," at that, I gave a wry grin, "however, it was left to Chiron to give me a specific class. He was kind enough to grant me this class." Thankfully not the basic archery class like I was told earlier.

I took a deep breath.

"It is my goal that upon taking me class that you will not only learn what kind of monsters there are out there but how to fight them. Said monsters can be the stereotypical monsters like Hellhounds, and Dracaena."

I took another breath, time for the shoe to drop. "However, the definition of a monster can vary after all us Humans can be pretty horrid monsters ourselves if the Holocaust is any indication. That means that I plan to discuss how to combat immortals…and mortals."

I left off at that, and I could hear murmurs from the crowd, it was an uneasy shuffling but one that made sense.

"So," and I clapped my hands in a non-attention getting fashion. "To improve your readiness, I have devised a way to allow you all to gain firsthand experience without having to deal with any fatal or mortal injuries. I am of course talking about the alternate dimension that I have created."

There were louder murmurs, this time excitement; no doubt, they wondered what exactly I could do with my dimension.

I smirked, "Now that I have your attention, I do need to know what you have experienced. As in what monsters have, you fought. Part of this class is to discuss tactics, sharing what went right, and what went wrong is essential. I do not expect you to do this today. Today is meet and greet. Where you will tell me your name and what you have experienced. Just a list of monsters, that way I know what to go over and I will be going over as many monsters as I can."

Everyone looked at each other like I was from Venus instead of Mars. I looked at my watch, it had been only ten minutes give or take five to fifteen seconds. Another thirty-nine minutes to go. I gave another grin. I estimated that it would take no more than forty minutes for roughly everyone to give their little intro.

Eventually one began to speak up, "Lydia, unclaimed. I have fought hellhounds only."

I nodded at her, "Pleasure to meet you, Lydia. I am jealous that the Fates didn't grant me your luck."

I saw her eyes widen. Did she really expect me to look down on her?

I gave a soft smile, "I have seen too much Lydia, and I really wish I was not forced into this position. I would rather much be elsewhere right now, like giving tours. Nevertheless, the Fates have ordained that my knowledge is of better use to you all then keeping it to myself. So pass it on I will. Next."

"Andrew Smith son of Hermes, I have only ever seen a cyclops and hellhound from afar."

"Boy do I wish I had your luck," your father must have been watching out for you Andrew.

The names kept coming, Camille, Helen, Steve, Kyle, Bobby, Alexa, and so forth. By the time they all made their introductions, I knew who they were and more importantly what kind of experience they had. Knowledge is power after all, and I needed to arm myself with a lot of power.

As I called on each of the individuals to make their introduction, I could see the confused looks they were sporting. I must have come across as a holier than art though individual which was amusing. I had to suppress the urge to smirk though, and that would ruin the image I was trying to give. A sincere image but one easily shattered given previous actions.

I looked at the clock, I had twenty minutes left apparently I was wrong about how long it would take for them to step up and introduce themselves.

Now it was my turn.

"Thank you for your introduction, now it is my turn," and I gave a slight grin when I heard the mutterings again. "My name is Alexander Guliani, I am from Texas if Y'all haven't realized that. I have fought just about every monster in the Olympian handbook, a few Titans, and minor God or two. Meaning that of this moment I have more experience of anyone her bar Mr. D and Chiron. That being said what I did to kill them isn't in some cases reproducible by everyone….I didn't kill the Titans or Gods just to make that clear." I hurriedly looked skyward to see if there was a reaction. Not seeing one I relooked at the campers and continued. "That is where this 'simulator' will come into play."

I gestured to my right, and I could see their eyes on it.

"In that simulator, I can run any kind of simulation you want with restrictions and limitations. After all, I cannot create life, and if I do not know the person or God, then I cannot properly reproduce them. What I intend to do is to allow you all to obtain real-life combat experience without the threat of death. The tradeoff is that there is going to be some pain. I will see about dialing it down, after all being shocked good after a solid hit would suck even for me. That being said since this is the first lesson I plan on ending a bit early if that is alright with you."

There were shuffling of unease then one of them stepped forward. It was the Brandon son of Zephyros God of Spring, West Wind and attendant to Eros.

"Yes…Brandon was it?"

"Yes, sir, what do you mean by injuries?"

"I mean it is possible to injure yourself but not kill yourself. My goal is to figure out a way to show you that you either messed up and were injured or that you put yourself in a situation where an injury was near certain." I looked at the rest of the cabin. "I do not want any of your maimed, killed, or broken. This exercise is meant to train nothing else. As this is my first time using the simulation in this way, we will start out simple. A group vs. one or two opponents, one vs. one, many v one, and so forth. Full-scale battles will be only with the approval of Chiron."

"Thank you, sir."

I gave him a smile; I could tell that I had said the right things, the murmurs were dying down.

"Are there any other questions?"

When none were forthcoming, I dismissed them, "Consider this your one time get out of class early card, enjoy the rest of your day."

At that everyone left the arena and I moved to pick up the stones. As I did so, I heard the telltale clip-clop of either a satyr or Chiron. Frankly, I was hoping that it was Chiron I wanted his feedback.

I turned around once I picked the last stone after what happened last time I was in no hurry to have to pay out another debt. Even if the payout was an Olympian's support to an extent, I suppose.

I was right, it was Chiron, and I gave a smile and walked towards him putting the stones in my left pocket along with my cell phone.

"Chiron, just the person I wanted to see. How did I do?"

"You did fine Alex, I do appreciate your in-depth discussion about the simulator and the need for approval before implementing your own capture the flag style game."

"Well after last times mess up I decided that it was better to ask this time than instead to request for forgiveness."

"A wise decision Alex, I do have a question for you. How far do you intend to take this?"

"I intend to allow the campers to experience real-world combat without the fear of dying without the fear of being maimed. By improving their theoretical knowledge on monsters compounded with a generous helping of weapons training and conditioning they will be ready to fight and more importantly survive."

….

"I notice you didn't say live is there a reason?"

I looked away remembering the horrors of the battlefield. I turned my head back to him, "It is hard to live when at any given moment your death certificate could be signed by Gods and Goddess who are too lazy to do their own errands."

He didn't say anything for a moment, "You're done for the day, your next class is tomorrow. I assume you will do a repeat of today?"

"I will."

"Then Gods be with you Alex, you have cast the die once again."

I gave another laugh, "The trick isn't to win but to stay in the game Chiron."

He didn't reply, but then again I didn't expect him to.

My day was done it was time to relax, maybe I could get another swim in?

I began to walk out of the arena when Chiron called out to me, "Alex!"

I spun around, "Yes Chiron?"

"Tomorrow you will begin your own set of lessons."

"Yes Chiron, thank you for telling me. What time is my lesson?"

"Right after lunch, now go enjoy the day."

I gave a small laugh, "I will!"

I turned around again and continued walking, the entrance in sight. The darkness of the tunnel giving way to the light of day, it was a new day, and I was looking forward to it no matter what happened. Though considering my luck, I would need to pray to both the Fates and Lady Tyche for help. After all, with lots of Gods and Goddess angry at me, I would need all the help I could get. Then again this wasn't new I had experienced this before. Though I did admit to myself, their anger wasn't directed solely at me. Good luck Alexander I'll need it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _June 26, 2018_

 _Well, I survived the Trial by Combat. Lady Hestia was as I suspected an idiot when it came to fighting. I trapped her within a parallel world of my own making and proceeded to dominate the fight. Well, I dominated all but two-thirds of it._

 _I made a critical error in summoning her father to be her opponent. Apparently, I had not read up enough on the pros and cons of creating parallel worlds. I can create a society, but individuals are based on how I see them not on who they actually are._

 _What happened was that Lord Kronos told all of Olympus why I was so worried and frantic about preparing for… well, it wasn't that bad. The Crooked One ensured that only Lady Hestia heard and saw anything. Beyond the initial glimpse that is._

 _I ended up having to strike a bargain with Ladies Hestia and Athena. Lady Hestia well the agreement was nothing more than a face-saving gesture to keep Olympus off my back. I have to help her tend the hearth. Not a task I want frankly. Lady Athena on the other hand stole…fine discovered the ward stones that I was unable to recover from the arena. Two hours of time in the parallel world for her children three for her, not the best of situations for me but far from the worst. I still wonder if I should have just canceled the spell destroying the stone and then starting over from scratch. Ah well, that ship has sailed._

 _In the meantime, I had my first lesson with the Hermes Cabin. I was teaching Monster Assault Techniques. Today was mainly an intro to the class and a general who's who. Once that was done I let them go early warning them that next time would not be the same. I plan to do that for the rest of the week. Next week the fun will truly begin, for them and for me._

 _Tomorrow I will receive a proper demigod education, but for now, I have the rest of the day off. While I would love to go swimming again, I have deemed that unwise. Considering the look, Lord Poseidon gave me at the trial. I do not want to go anywhere near his domain. At least not until I have redeemed myself…maybe not even then. This bites._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXA/N: I have finally finished this chapter! I am so happy to have done so. It took me a full year to complete this chapter, and I have to say I have done well. I have kept true to the purpose of the chapter and to the characteristics of Alexander. The trick is to remember those characteristics and the tidbits of information he gives out that will need to be addressed in the future.


End file.
